Leather and Lace
by Menaji
Summary: It's been almost a year since falling back in love with Mark Callaway,the man who has caused my heart so much pain. I'm so stupid, I let it happend again. To get over things I'm writing a book, should I tell all? Sequel/Prequel to What to Do.Undertaker
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I found my muse and yes the Body kick my ass and got me to working on this story for you. This is the sequel/prequel to What to do? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story as it continues. Thanks!!!**

**xoxo**

* * *

_It's been almost a year since…I laid my eyes on you again. It's been almost a year since you touched me again and made love to me. Like you use to but way better. But it's only been a few months since you left me for her…again. And I am still thinking about him all the time._

"Mommy, Mommy!!!"

I looked down at my toddler, after finally daydreaming about my ex. "Yes Randy."

"Wat are dis?" He asks

My kids keep me sane, trust me. "Those are your testicles?"

Randy continues to play with them. "They feel like balls."

Okay now I am trying too hard not to laugh. "Well that's the slang word for it but the word to use for them are testicles."

Randy leans back and almost seems like he's twirling him between his fingers. "I think I am going to call them my balls. "

Okay I'm cracking up now but I need him stop. "Randell stop."

"What's going on?"

"Daddy, mommy won't let me play with my balls!"

"Rodney-" I almost laughed.

"Uhhh, Adriana, what is our child talking about?" He asks.

I turn to him. "It looks like our son is discovering his body parts. That's where you come in dear." I take Randell out of the bath tub and hands him to Rodney. He kisses our son on the forehead and takes him into his bedroom.

"Goodnight mommy."

"Nite babe." After cleaning up the mess my son made, I walk into my office. Watching the blank computer screen, I sighed heavily. Even though this computer screen is blank, I can still see the face of the man who broke my heart…twice.

_Last Year…_

Adriana was so excited about her and Mark's trip to Mexico. She had everything pack and was ready to go. "Cabo, Cabo Cabo I'm going to Cabo with my man oh yeah." Singing a fine tune, the Hall of Fame diva was happy and has been for the past few months since making things serious with one Mark Calaway. This trip had been planed for months and finally it was here. Arriving at his home hours later, Mark opened to door to find the woman he's been in love with dressed in a pair of gold sandals, and pink bikini underneath a beach teal cover up.

"Hey baby, we ready?"

Mark leans against the door and stares into her eyes. "I got something to tell you."

Adriana smile quickly was removed from her face. She knew it couldn't be anything but good , besides that same look he had given her years ago almost broke her into pieces.

The 6 ft blonde crossed her arms. "What now, this time?"

Mark bit his bottom lip. "The girls, Sara and I have been talking and-"

"Your leaving me for her again?" Adriana held her composer. "Isn't that right?"

"We want to make everything work out for the girls."

The blonde bit the inside of her lip. "Okay." She spoke without a problem. "Okay, fine." Walking through the door with her luggage, Mark gently grabs her arm. "I love you Body."

Her fist wanted to come in contact with Mark's face, instead a smile came upon hers. The former Diva said nothing as she headed towards the cab. Mark took a few steps and but before he could completely get near his former lover, Adriana closed the cab door. "To the airport please."

"Yeah, miss. If you don't mind me asking where are you going?"

"Los Cabo, Mexico."

"Beauty and that's were you belong because your beautiful."

"Thank you." Tears slowly slid down her checks.

The cab driver smiles at her from his rear view mirror. "So, why by yourself."

"Vacation." Away from everyone, especially Mark. Adriana needed some alone time and her phone is going to on silent the entire time. Her kids are the only ones that are going to contact. Until then, she was going to be in Mexico until her heart heals.

_Now...._

That was months ago, but it still feels like it happened yesterday. After daydreaming about my break up, I begin looking through my diaries. After every match, I'd write in this book or when ever I could just to keep memories and stuff like that.

"You okay, your quite."

I laughed. "Ha, your funny. My boys are sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna be headed home now."

For reason I wanted him to stay but he's happy with his new girlfriend. No reason for me ruin what he has just because I'm a fucking mess. "Okay, good night."

"Night."

"Okay, Body. Back to the drawing board." Last year I wrote a simple 35 page book about my career. But my bio had to be something not publish by the WWE. I want everything to be discuss in my bio from my drinking, taking pills every now and then to my almost marriage to a certain WWE Superstar. But as I start to write this book, I am thinking…is it a good ideal? _Sighs_ There's nothing else for me to do I might as well finish up this thing…where did I leave off…

* * *

1996 Road to Wrestlemania

I was already an established name and things were moving pretty fast for my character. I already won the women's title, and the created a fan base I needed. It was only three weeks of doing this. I wasn't insecure because my family told me how beautiful I was and that they love me, my body was fit because of track and gymnastics, I received a degree in Communications but I'm standing here at the back of the arena signing photos, and wining matches. They say I'm a natural, I think it's talent. That's both my character and me talking here. As I stood backstage getting ready to cut my promo interview with Todd Pentengill I look up to see two familiar men walking towards my direction.

"Hey body." A deep southern voice greets me. It was Shawn Michaels. He was wearing his usual attrite with chaps and walking along side Hunter who gave me a smile and a wave. Shawn had his hair tied into a pony and the smell of his cologne was strong but still the scent was impossible to close your eyes and moan to.

"Hello, how are you?" I greeted him.

Shawn walks up closer to me. "Nothing but hopefully later on tonight you can get me up."

I bit the bottom of my lip. Yeah what woman didn't want to have Shawn "HBK" Michaels hitting on her? He continues. "I mean you do owe me."

. "Owe you?" I cross my arms.

"Yeah, without that name, you wouldn't be a top selling item because of me. " He scans me up and down with those eyes of his; meeting my gaze with a smirk. I arched a brow I didn't know if he was serious or he was showing his ass of in front of Hunter.

Since my father saw that I was well taken care of and also could handle my own. He stop coming on tour with me. Jim Cornette along with the McMahons and Sasha and her boyfriend Bret Hart along with Owen kept a close eye on me. After Bobby Heean left the company for WCW. I was still seen as green and fresh meat to the vultures, but having someone walk over me and talking to me like I was crazy was not about to happened.

. "Okay, everyone knows you gave me the idea for the name... big whoa. I gave you your credit and I'm pretty sure you told the entire roster. Did you ever tell anyone you got the ladder match idea from Bret-"

"Please, like his ass could come up with something sooooo creative." He winks. "See ya doll."

"Everything cool?" Todd Pettengill must have notice the irate look on my face. Because I didn't see his ass standing right there.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Ugh I can't stand him.

_**Scene- **_

_**"The new Women's champion and also beautiful Alessandra the body joins me here...now tonight you face Luna, next week at the rumble you have Sasha and also all of a sudden you have Madusa coming after you and talking-**_

_**"That's exactly what's she's all about... talk. Her bark is so loud Todd, but she can't back it up. Besides, Sasha I 've already beaten her and I am going to do it again at the 1996 Royal Rumble but as far as that old hag Madusa...please... she talking about me she just upset that The Body is wayyyy better in the ring than her.... now if you'll excuse me...my music is playing."**_

_**Cut Scene-**_

"Someone's a natural." Todd said smiling at me. I could tell he has a slight crush.

"Yeah, born and raised in LA, my mother put me in acting and model classes. Who knew that it'll pay off. And I went to UCLA to get a degree what was I thinking." We both laugh.

"So about the Slammy's, your not nominated?" He said.

"Yeah, I'd rather have this than any slammy." I slap my women's title belt softly. "But, I do got something plan for the Slammy's, it's a surprise though."

He got excited like a fat kid who has a piece of cake in front of him. "WHAT?! You gotta tell me."

"Uh-no. Don't think so babe. You'll find out when every one else does."

He pouts. "Your no fun."

I then had a slight conversation with Steve Austin who was sort of new to the company. He was friends with Bret and Sasha was a friend and mentor of mines so it was only natural for us to speak to one another. I then felt a pair a eyes on me but I didn't turn around.

"What's the matter?" He asks me.

"Nothing, just that...I dunno can we talk somewhere else? I feel like there are a million pair of eyes on me."

"Darlin there are a million pair of eyes on you every other night. What's makes this so different?"

"Because, these are my married co workers and trust me I'm flattered but..." I didn't know how to explain it to him. "I'm not Sunny. I don't want to get the wrong kind of attention Steve."

He smiled. "Yeah, you lucky Vince kept you away from the backstage area long enough to keep you a mystery from the boys back here." We began to walk down the hall. "I mean, when you debut in the ring...you thought the stares were bad you should have heard some of things these guys were saying."

I rolled my eyes. "Trust me I don't. Steve, don't get me wrong, I grew up with people telling me I was pretty and beautiful. But, Vince's image of me is what mattered. So my blonde hair became blonder thanks to bleach, work outs are more intense and my stomach which was my signature and favorite part of my body were the focused highlight of my career …seems like."

His smile grew bigger. "Body, were men. But I do see past your beauty. Your awesome talent in the ring." He put his arm around me.

"Your my friend Steve. Your suppose to say stuff like that. I'm not a walking sex Goddess to you.

But....I thank you."

"...Your welcome and...I'll get back to you on that walking sex part."

* * *

**_My heart is pounding lol. Please read and review and thanks to everyone who has read. Remeber this is all fiction and I only owe The Body and her kids._**

**_xoxo_**


	2. Chapter 2

Tough as nails

Shawn couldn't believe what was going on. "How could this little tramp out sell us and then her match with Luna is up next while mine get bump off the card! That's bullshit I'm going to Vince."

"Shawn chill down bro." Scott spoke. "I mean shit...she's fucking hot. I'll bump you off for Body any day."

Shawn didn't think this was funny. "Please man, get it together." He left and Hunter stormed out after him.

Scott looked to Kid. "He's such a drama queen."

_Elsewhere……_

"Body! Hey beautiful."

I turned to see Davey standing there with the Undertaker. Who was just quite and had on black from head to....literarily. He kept to himself most the time but , I've seen him around before. Personally I'm scared to speak to the guy...he creeps me out. "Hey Smith, how are you?"

"Good." He smiles at me. This was just as sexy as a male model but he was married not that it mattered. If I asked him to fuck me right here he's do it in a heart beat. "Oh this is Mark, Mark Adriana or Body." He turns to him.

I gave Mark a weak smile and extended my hand upon his. "Nice to meet you." A small smile plastered my face. His voice...the firm grip of his hand...im leaving it at that.

"You as well. Glad we've finally met." His deep voice rumbled.

"Same here." I brushed a strand of my blonde curls over my shoulder. I was in my costume and I as weird as it sound I was a bit uncomfortable, especially around Davey he was such a flirt. My dark blue sequence costume was low cut and grip perfectly around my ass. The top had to be tripped stitch cause my real size 40D breast was just craving the attention.

Thank God for double sided tape. "So Davey, are we hitting up the club later?"

"You know it...Mark you joining us later?"

"Why not, I can use a beer." His green piercing eyes starring through my soul almost. I grab my women's title to cover my stomach. I felt a bit un ease; that was quickly broken by the loud mouth known as Shawn Michaels.

"What the fuck, your going to let her take my spot on the card? I get bump off for this Barbie doll...she's wouldn't be nothing if it wasn't for me-

"Excuse me you got something to say?" I said walking over to Shawn, Vince and Hunter.

"I wasn't talking to you darlin...excuse us grown men are having a conversation go paint your nails."

"Keep talking shit Shawn my manicure is gonna be upside your forehead."

Shawn finally turns his attention to me and Hunter was giving me a jaw dropping look as well as Vince. What they didn't know I had balls huh? "Listen baby, don't write a check your ass can't-"

"So original and don't call me baby I am not your baby." I spat. "And you better be lucky I am not a man because if I was I'll have that little title of yours do be thankful. Because in a heartbeat I'll take your spot."

"Your a bitch." Shawn finally snapped.

I smiled. "Your a prick."

"Ouch...you kiss your mother with that mouth...baby?" Shawn smirked teasing me.

"You eat pussy with that mouth?" His face was priceless, a for sure Kodak moment of course he smirked at me all in the same moving closer to my face.

"Wouldn't you like to know darlin."

Steve pulled me aside. "Fuck." I yelled as Steve pulled me into the locker room.

"Chill girl." he demand

"Steve he took me there. I told you he was an asshole to me."

Steve leaned against the wall. "Yeah you didn't have to tell me that he was asshole...I think we've seen him in action long enough to write a book for ya."

I was finally claim enough to look at Steve. "What?"

"Nothing, your tough."

"No shit."

He smiled. "No Shit...your gonna be alright Kid."

"My dad told me to never take shit from no one no matter who are what they think they are." My daddy, I wish he was here with me and we could have team up on his ass. I inhaled deeply and gave Steve a pout. He rubs my back. "You ready to go out there?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

It's a shame and a mess I remember all this stuff. My diaries brought some of the best and worst memories of my past personal and professional career. I look at the clock it's almost 1 am. After checking up on my boys I went up stairs and entered my bed room. My huge, dark, lonely as bed room. Then suddenly my cell goes off; looking at the number I kind of recognized it but there wasn't a name to the number. I answered it

"Hello?"

"You sound wide a awake sweetheart."

"Hey Steve. That's cause I am." I laid my head on my pillow. "How you been?"

"Good, and you?"

"Okay, writing my bio that's all." I pull the covers on me and places my phone on speaker.

"Whoa man, sounds like trouble. I miss ya kid."

Steve and I had a great friendship. After he married Debra fell off, I'm glad we reconnected at the hall of fame. "I miss you too."

"Are you going to talk about me?" I can hear him smirking through the phone.

"Honey your already there, with many more chapters to go." I told him. "Besides, you were a big part of my like Austin both personally and professionally."

"Aww, don't make me blush." He chuckles. "So, you sure you okay? I found out what happen between Mark and you."

"It doesn't surprise me Steve you always find out." I laugh. "I'm…good really I am. My boys, Rodney and this book is taking my mind off things."

"He's an asshole." Steve said.

"Steve!"

"Seriously, he did this twice to you. WITH THE SAME WOMAN!"

I close my eyes trying to forget what happened with me and Mark but instead I still see him anyway…what the fuck?! "Steve, please not right now."

He sighs heavily. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But I am in San Diego, I actually called to come visit you while I'm out here."

"Yeah, that will be fine. But, no talk of-"

"I'm not making any promises but I'll try."

I roll over to look at the time it was almost one in the morning. "Okay, goodnight Steve."

"Sweet dreams baby."

* * *

The next morning after dropping the boys off to school and Randlle to daycare, Steve showed up at my door a half hour later. I offered him some breakfast, he asked for coffee instead. As we walked towards my office, Steve embraced me with a hug…from behind. Maybe he was just trying to comfort me I don't know. He sat down across from me on my cream colored sectional.

"You must've wrote about everyone and everything." He laughed looking at the stacks and sacks of books on the table.

I laugh. "Well, you'll just have to read the book to find all that out."

He smiled. "I guess so." Steve flap through the pages. "So are you going to expose your drunk stripping-"

"When did I ever strip?"

"Plently of times but, I took care of you."

"I'm sure you did Steve." I playfully rolled my eyes.

* * *

My match with Luna was fun and worth the wild. She was so awesome and she taught me a lot as well. Walking back to the women's locker room, I sat on the bench, tossed my title to the side. After daydreaming I showered and pack my clothes into my bag. We had 6 am flight the next morning but who cares? I'll just stay up and be drunk on my way to the airport.

"So, you ready for shots Jack Danlies?" Sasha asked me.

"Sure, let this LA Lady show you how it's done." I teased her. She playfully rolled her eyes.

"So what's going on with you and Steve Austin?" Sasha asked. "I mean, you two have been close."

"Nothing were friends." Sasha had a look on her face like she didn't believe me. "What, he's too old for me. Plus really, I don't see how you and the Hitman do it. Wrestling and being in love is too much for me."

"Yeah, we learned to cope with it tho." She blushed.

"So when are you marrying that man?"

Sasha cringe. "Don't get me wrong I love him I do want to marry him but I am not sure about that answer right now. Everything is getting started for me and it is almost like he's pressuring me too."

We toasted our shot glasses and downed them. "Okay well, everyone knows your Mrs. Hitman soooo....whatever."

"Yeah...whatever. But Sunny, she doesn't care. She'll fuck your man without thinking about it the little whore. She hit on Brent plenty of times I trust him but not her."

Sunny was pretty and she was the IT girl of the company. She came into the bar with her boyfriend Chris and a few of the other wrestlers. She seemed nice but, never judge a book buy it's cover.

I checked out the bar Davey and Owen came over and bought me a few drinks. Mark was with him too. By then, the shots and the fruity girly drink that Owen bought for me was getting to me. Rena and The Wild man Marc Mero had join us as well.

"Ahhhh I love this song." I instantly got on the bar taking Rena by the hand.

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine I knew he must a been about seventeen The beat was goin' strong Playin' my favorite song An' I could tell it wouldn't be long _

_Till he was with me, yeah me And I could tell it wouldn't be long Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'_

Even though I was right about tipsy during this part, It didn't stop my co-workers from cheering me on. I smacked my ass.

_I love rock n' roll So put another dime in the jukebox, baby I love rock n' roll So come and take your time and dance with me_

Moments later, I drank the two long island ice teas and before I knew it I was lit.

"We should get her down." Owen said.

"I'm enjoying it." Mark spoke in a low tone.

_Blonde hair, green eyes and 6 ft tall and a pair of legs that goes on and on and on. This woman took my breath away. Since I couldn't touch, I'll just watched. Over the knee heel boots, tight fitted tank top and leggings. Black from head to toe...need I say more?....Yeah, I'll just watch . Mark sat back and stared at her intently, she in deed was the most beautiful thing he's ever laid his eyes on. _" Yeah…I'll just watch."

* * *

Steve and I shared a laugh. "Trust, me that one time in Vegas you have to put that in your book."

I smile. "I'll think about it."

"But, there's one time in particular I know your not going to put in your book."

I take at another long look at the Texas native. "What are you talking about Rattlesnake?"

He moved in closer to me and brushes the side of my hair over my shoulder. "That time in Boston…you invited me into your dressing room."

**I love rock and roll by Joan Jett & The Blackhearts. Also, I hope I didn't confuse anyone but those were Mark thoughts on Adriana. Please enjoy and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Missed call

_**Sexual content warning ahead **_

"Yeah, were in Boston right now then were heading for Philly…yeah dad-Actually I have to go it's too much noise in my background. I'll call you when I get to Philly…Love you too. Bye." I shakes my head while ending the call with my father. Same old protective pops. As I was heading towards my dressing room, Steve just came from cutting a promo.

I smiled. "Hey Austin."

"Hey friend."

For a moment. It was just us, no tech crew walking around, other co workers, just Austin 3:16 and me. Over the past four months, Steve and I have been friends and have shared some of the deepest conversations. But at this moment, I leaned toward him and said. "…You wanna see my dressing room?"

Steve's face froze. "What?"

"You heard me." I put my hand on my hips. "I have my own dressing room, would you like to come see it?" Steve didn't look dumb at all, he was reading between the lines. Hopefully I'll get my answer today, by the look on his face he was thinking was this a good or bad idea.

"Sure." He said after much hesitation. A smile was placed upon my face and I began to walk towards my dressing room; he followed slowly behind me. Upon entering, he closed the door, locked it and leaned on it. His blue eyes on me the entire time, I had to smirk. "See, it's better than yours." I teased.

He chuckles. "I have to share a room with a bunch of guys so…yeah this is nice." He gazes around the room, those eyes of his landed back on me.

"Well, your welcome to use to use my dressing room anytime if you don't feel like changing with a bunch of guys." I got nervous all of a sudden.

"I'll take that offer…come here."

I walked towards him, our bodies practically touching each other. Steve leaned into my ear and whispered. "What the real reason you brought me here for?"

Shit. "To…uh see my dressing room-"

"I'm 32 years old sweet heart, don't insult my intelligence Adraina." Steve finally removed himself from up against me and rested his body back on the door and smirked. "You wanna fuck me?"

A simple question in which I couldn't answer. Before I could opened my mouth, he already placed my body on top of the table and wrapped my legs around him.

"Your dressing room is nice." He joked.

My throat went dry. "Yea, it is..." _You tempted the man Adraina, now it's time to put in work. _I finally looked into the rattle snakes eyes and plastered a smirk on my face.

"So…are you gonna stay hard between my legs or do something about it?"

Within an instant Steve kissed me passionately and he shred of my wrestling top and my shorts. Steve's hands cup my breast and I hissed at the touch of his mouth covering my neck. "You sure this is what you want little girl?" He spoke kissing my ear lobe.

"Yes." Thinking was not apart of the process, my body spoke for me. "Yes." I gripped my legs tighter around his waist and began to gently grind on him. My hands made their way down to unzip his jeans and I pulled them down low enough to access that big piece of meat he had waiting for me. "Woha." my eyes looked back at him. "Steve, you were hold out on me."

Steve smirks and lays me down on the table. "Not anymore sweetheart." His face disappears between my legs and with a sudden feeling of pleasure . "Ahhhh... oooh." I covered my mouth. I almost forgot where I was and that the walls of every arena were thin. "Ah, yes baby." I had to force myself up on elbows to rock my hip to the movement of his mouth. "I'm…I'm finna…..I'm." I let out a sound that was so embarrassing. It sounded like a cow dying. Steve came up and lick his lips.

"You taste so good." He inserted him inside me and with a long thrusts. Steve moans and he enters in me. "Fuck, your tight. Almost…ahh…like you're a virgin."

"You like me tight?" I hissed.

"Fuck yes." He kisses me. "Ah, I'm so in love with you."

* * *

"I did not say that!" The look on Steve's face was priceless.

I laugh. "Yes STEVE you did!"

"No-"

"Maybe it was the sex talking but I do remember you saying that."

Steve laughs. "I said a lot of things. But that Body I don't remember."

I laugh. "Well you don't have to worry I'm am not putting that part in my book."

For a while, Steve and I not only talked about my book but everything . Life, love, kids and etc. were apart of the topic. As the sun was setting in the west, Steve had to get back to San Diego press conference. As I walked him to the truck, I notice we both had the same child like grin on our faces.

"So when am I gonna see ya again cowboy?" I asked him.

"When ever sweetheart, but don't take to long to call me…I might be taken."

I playfully roll my eyes. "Whatever Austin. I'm glad you came out today it was nice talking to you."

"Same to you." He started up his rental truck. "Good night Steve." I planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"Good night darlin."

As he drove off I stood there, even after he was gone. Steve had never called me darling only…Mark. Did it slip out or was it sign that I should call him-NO I'm not calling that dick stick he can kiss my ass. Little did I know, as I went to my check the time on my phone…I already one missed call...from Mark.

**I am so so sorry for the late post, school had been taking up my ENTIRE TIME. Thank every who has read and review and i will post more soon.**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up with a hangover is not fun

_And it's been a while_

_Since I could hold my head__up high_

_And it's been a while since I first saw you_

_And it's been a while since I could stand on my own two feet again _

_And it's been a while since I could call you_

"Mark, why are you in dark honey?" Sara asks.

"Nothing, thinking. Why are up, its like three in the morning."

The tall blonde leans against the door way of the kitchen. "I could say the same for you." The lights still off, Sara reaches for the switch.

"No, just…I'll be in bed in a moment."

Making a face, she nods her head and attempts to make out her husbands facial expression with only the light from the moon shining through the kitchen window. "All right, don't take long."

_And everything I can't remember_

_As fucked up as it all may seem _

_The consequences that I've rendered_

_I've stretched myself beyond my means_

He sighs and stares at the number. It's been a year, and Adriana had been on his mind since the day she left for Mexico. He knew she was hurt so he didn't bother to call, but all of a sudden the urge for Mark to hear her voice, even if it was her answering machine; it would satisfy him. "Fuck it." He mumbles.

_It's been awhile_

_Since I can say that I wasn't addicted_

_And it's been a while since I can say I love myself as well and_

_And it's been a while since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do_

_And it's been a while but all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you_

"Ring…ring…ring…(This is Adriana Denoa leave a message and I will get back to your call…_beep_

_And it's been a while Since I could look at myself straight_

_And it's been a while since I said I'm sorry_

_And it's been a while since I've seen the way the candles light your face_

_And it's been a while but I can still remember just the way you taste_

Mark sighs. "…Hey Adriana either your sleep or you don't want to talk to me right now which is…cool." _Why am I nervous? _"Just wanted to talk…goodnight darlin."

_And everything I can't remember _

_As fucked up as it all may seem to be I know it's me I cannot blame this on my father_

_He did the best he could for meAnd it's been a while_

_Since I could hold my head up high_

_And it's been a while since I said I'm sorry_

His number was no longer registered in my phone but damn it, I knew that number and Mark also had a left a voicemail. "What dose he want?" My eyes rolling, I placed my cell back on the night stand. "Nope." If I got through a year [barley] talking to Mark I'm not going start now. The boys were at the grand parents house and I the home all to myself. I needed sleep but I was wife awake.

_**New Orleans, LA Feb 1996**_

It had a been a few weeks since seeing Austin. Our schedule were very different and busy all in the same.

"What wrong honey?"

I looked up towards my make up artists Chase. "Nothing, just deep in thought."

"About?"

"I don't know, I mean this world of professional wrestling is getting to me. I've never been gone this long from my family."

"Well I see that the Harts and a few others have adopted you into their on the road family." He spoke applying eyeliner.

"Yeah…I guess so. I think too much that's all." I slowly shook my head.

"Yeah, so stop thinking hon. You have a big match coming up and your going to be in the ring with the best."

Chase was right. Since I had put Sasha out of action/her vacation time at the Royal Rumble, it was only right for me to perform at Wrestlemania XII. My feud with Madusa had been building up since the February in your house PPV, and it was going to be a three way match for my women's title belt. This was going to go down in history and it was the first to be seen in the history of the women's division. The smile then faded away due to who my eyes landed on.

"Hey gorgeous." He blew a kiss a gave him the finger. "Anytime Body…anytime."

My eyes roll in disgust. "I can stand him."

Chase. "Shawn Michaels just hit on you."

I shrug my shoulders. "So, what who cares. Chase we've been at each other's throat since I got here."

"He likes you."

"Then hell has frozen over." I giggled.

"Hey Body, your opening up Raw."

I took another look at Gorilla Masoon. "Are you serious?"

"Yes he's serious now go ahead and get your booty out there." Jim Cornette yelled holding his tennis racket in hand. "Go and get your script first Body."

"Alright…okay thanks!" I was screaming with excitement inside but once word got around, I knew it was only going to be a matter of time when Shawn was in my face whining. I slipped on the infamous yellowed dress along with a pair 4 inch black heels.

"Those legs can go on for days."

I turned around to see Steve standing beside me. I hug him tightly. "Hey."

"Hey. How are you?"

"Good, I thought you weren't going to be here tonight?" I question still smiling at him.

"Well, ya know…plans change." He then takes a step back. "Wow…so were you poured into that dress-"

"Maybe." I wink. My music then hit. "Gotta go."

"Later Body." Steve watched as I left the gorilla position and went through the curtains and enter the atmosephere of my fans in New Orleans.

**Vince: "And here she is…Adriana The Body-"**

**King: "And what a body wow!"**

**J.R.: "Oh yes she is a beauty, our women's champion opening up Monday night Raw is War. She has the mic, lets listen to what she has to say-"**

**King: "I'd rather see."**

* * *

Shawn along with Hunter watch the monitors as Body was opening Monday Night Raw. "I am so tired of this?"

Hunter laughs. "Of what, a girl showing you up. It's not her fault."

Shawn shakes his head. "Don't let your dick think for you because bullshit then come out of your mouth-"

"Whoa hold it, now as I do remember correctly, you have a problem with her not me."

"I'm gonna go talk to Vince." Shawn mumbles.

* * *

Elsewhere, by time Adriana had already shown off to the crowd the over sized poster for the cover of Raw magazine issue. Mark had already made up his mind about her…and his thoughts of her were speechless. The only thing the man could do was stare at the screen until JR took it away to Vader's promo.

"Hey big guy don't come in your pants."

Mark looked over to see Bret Hart. Mark smiled. "Yeah right, I'm a happily married man."

"Look but don't touch. I get it, hey Brisco wants to see us."

"For what?" Mark asked.

Bret shrugs his shoulder. "Well find out."

Mark still had the image of the women's champion stuck in his thoughts. He had to control himself, or otherwise Brisco would want to know why was he on hard.

* * *

Since I only had a promo to do, I stuck around for a while just hanging out with Owen.

"So, tell me something."

"What?" I asked him.

"You and Austin?"

I rolled my eyes. " Were friends, he's a great friend to me."

"All right, I'm just checking don't hold back on me now." He smiles.

"I won't you're my besties!" I had to laugh due to the fact that image on his face was priceless. "Are we getting drinks tonight's, I really really want a drink"

"Okay you drunk your gonna get your drink."

After hitting up the bar I remembered being carried to my room. By either Owen or Steve.

"You think she's good." A voice spoke.

"Yeah, I'll make sure she's cool." Another voice spoke.

"Steve?"

"Shhhh…just making sure your safe baby." The male begins to remove her shoes off.

"What are you doing here?" Adriana slurred words came out. "You-"

"Shhh clam down just making sure your good." Everything was in such in blur that Adriana could hardly make out the figure that was checking up on her. It sure wasn't Steve, his voice made her heart beat and stomach flutter; On the other hand, this voice was mischievous. "You cool-"

"Yeah just get the fuck out of my room before I yell." Adriana's slured almost as if she was speaking in her sleep

With that, the person left gently clicking the door behind them...or so she thought.

* * *

The next morning it was around 1 pm and I had awoken to the sound of not only my head hurting and me feeling like shit but the banging on my door pissed me off and interrupted my sleep.

"WHAT THE FUCK WHO IS IT!"

"OPEN THE DOOR AND YOU'LL SEE!"

I wrap the sheet around my naked body and open the door, the stern and red face of Steve Austin was standing in my door way. "Glad to see you made it here safe."

"Yeah…I…Yeah." I rub my hands through my messy hair. "I have a headache stop yelling."

"I'm not you have a hangover."

"Well leave me alone." I flop back down on the bed."

I then notice Steve began to look around the room. I was now getting real real annoyed with him. "What the hell, what are you looking for?"

"Just like him to leave."

"Who?"

"You were that drunk you don't even know who you left with last night?"

I shook my head. "You or Owen-"

"No, you left with Scott Hall."

**This will be my last chapter in a while folks, maybe three weeks. You know I can't stay away from you guys that long unless its some shit going on. "It's been a while" By Stain...that song suddleny pop in my head due to chapter 3 cliffhanger.**

**I had to fit Mark in this chapter somehow because Body is telling her story from past to present. And as you can see he's a mess without her. lol**

**Also certain parts of the story will be told from her p.o.v and from the story's pov. So please if you do get confuse let me know**

**Thanks again for reading I love all of ya!!.....xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Leave it to him

**Hope all is well with all of my readers, thanks for reading and please review!.....xoxo**

I shook my head at the thought of Scott Hall the Razor Ramone taking advantage of me and also to what Steve was telling me. "No…No I remember dancing with him…" I took a pause. "If so nothing happen he left."

"You were out of it." Steve rolls his eyes. "Anyway, I just came up here to check up on you. What you do on your own time is your business."

I was confused and yet Steve had claim down and turned back to his regular color. "Nothing happen Steve-"

He held his hands up in defense. "It's none of my business. Get dress and put some food on your stomach."

Nodding my head in agreement I headed towards the shower. A tank top and a pair of jeans were the occasion for lunch. But before I did that, I needed to talk with Scott which would be difficult because he's friends with an ass hole who always has something to say. But, went ahead went to Scott's room anyway, I reached the hotel room door tapping it, then finally giving it a hard knock.

"Yeah-oh hey Body."

It was Hunter who greeted me, he was very handsome and as always been friendly towards me. I greeted him back. "Hey gorgeous, Hall here?"

Hunter runs his hand through his hair. "Yeah , want to come in or want me to get him?"

I notice that all his buddies were there, bad idea to come in. "Nah, just have him come outside, it will only take a second."

"Okay, hold up." He closed the door and I stood outside, only to be greeted by the boy toy himself, Shawn Michaels. "What do you want?" He said with a frown.

"Not you."

He smirked. "You're a lair." He looks me up and down.

"Your delusional." I kept my eyes staring at the number across from the clique's. Out the of the corner of my eye, Shawn was still there. "What?"

"Why are you so mean?" He chewed his gum.

I had to laugh in his face at that one. "Why are you such a prick?"

"Go inside, leave my friend alone." Scott spoke playfully bursting through Shawn's arm. Finally Shawn made his way back into the room closing the door behind him. Scott leans against the door. Smiling at me. "Soo…looks like you recovered."

"Yeah, I just came by here to say thanks. I didn't mean interrupt your night-"

"No problem, didn't want to leave ya like that. Knowing that it was my fault anyway I did have you down four shots of vodka."

I laughed. "Well, thanks I owe you one. Later-"

Before I could leave he gently grabs my arm. "When you repay me…be gentle."

I blushed. "I'll try Razor."

* * *

As I was separating journals I drift back to the missed call I received from Mark in the middle of the night. Odvually it wasn't important because he didn't' call back numerous of times. Should I call him back, or respond to the emails he sent me over the past few months, or even listen to his voicemail? I was thinking way too much, that was broken quickly by Alan coming down the stairs into my office.

"Mommy!" he ran towards me. "Hey honey." His attempt to make his voice deep …hilarious.

I laughed. "Hi Alan, I missed you."

"That great, I missed you too. I just came to show you this. I told dad I need something and I wanted to say hi since you were here."

"Aww thank you for thinking of me."

"Ill be right back I have to get my book for tomorrow."

I kissed him again. "okay." I smiled at Rodney who was standing inn the doorway.

"Hey."

"Hey." There was still something there but I was unable to grasp it. "What's new?"

"Nothing much, how's Bryce and Randy doing with your parents?"

"Good, and Alan with you-"

"As always…" His eyes were taken off of me and lit up at the magazine that was laying on my desk. "I so remember this, I stared at this poster for hours."

I laughed. "Whatever."

"I'm serious, I think I fell for you when I looked at it."

It was the first ever 3 cover shoot for Raw magazine. Myself, Sunny, and Sable were on the cover and it sold millions, but mines stood out the most because it was in black and white and I only had a thong on. I turned my attention back on Rodney.

"Oh really now, you never told me."

"I know, but I forgot. Besides, I was just some guy starting off in the business back then. What would the women champion look like talking to me while dating Shawn Micheals-"

I shook my head. "I dunno, she married you and had three wonderful boys by you."

Rodney blushes slightly. "Yeah, that's true."

"But she regrets not wanting to work thing out." Oooooh shit, that slipped. Rodney kept his eyes on the enlarged poster. "Well…" He finally let out.

"Okay, dad I'm ready to go."

I turned to my son. "Are you going to give me a kiss goodbye?"

"YES!" He yells leaping into my arms.

"Love you."

"I love you too mommy." I leaned against the door watching Rodney help Allen into the car. Before getting into the driver seat, Rodney gave me one last look. His face had no emotions which meant he had moved on and so should I. I went back inside and headed to my office. I began looking through my journals again..

* * *

_**Monday Night Raw is War March 15, 1996 Phoenix, Az**_

Wrestlemania was around the corner and to promote it, myself, Bret and other WWF superstars will be everywhere; Including my hometown of Los Angeles. Later on that day after a long work out, I received my memo and personal tour dates and attractions. Signing autographs at a local video store was myself. Sasha, Bert, The Undertaker, Vader, and Shawn Michaels.

"It' can't be that bad Body." Sasha said. "I mean, your not going to be around Shawn 24 hours a day.

I rolled my eyes. "As if Sasha."

"I'm serious. Bret doesn't like him either but I'm pretty sure you guys don't have to talk to each other during the promo week and weekend of Wresltemania. "Finally making our way to my locker room, I opened the door and the room was surrounded by a dozen of pink and red roses in each vase. "Awww." I looked at Sasha and held my hand to my chest. "Bret is so romantic-"

"No he is not." Sasha half smiled. "He know I doesn't like roses." She places her bag down and notices a medium size pink card handing off of one of these vases. "Found it!"

"Read it." I placed my hands on hip. "If its from a fan I am going to freak."

"I hope this can soften things up between us, no hard feelings…HBK." Both Sasha and I jaws had drop and our eyes widen. "What the fuck?"

"What the fuck?" I had to snatch the card to see if Sasha was pulling my leg. They were from Shawn. "…Wow." Looking through the room, Shawn really must want me to accept his apology for being an ass but why? I placed the card back down and began to look through my gym bag.

"Whats are you going to do with all these?"

I looked up at her. "I don't know."

"Are you going to talk to him?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know?"

Sasha was osviously frustrated, she stood in front of me a placed her hands on her hips. "So…what the hell do you know?"

I looked up at her and smirk. "I know that I'm beating your ass tonight in the ring wearing this cute white lace ring gear." She flips me off.

"Oh, but I might leave that to Shawn now."

I know it was a matter a time before she teased me. I couldn't shake it though, Shawn and I been at each other others throats for months and now all of a sudden he want to "burry the hatched." trust me I am going to get to the bottom of this.


	6. Chapter 6

**A new friend**

Adriana walked around backstage hoping to catch the Heartbreak Kid, but no luck. After a while, the women's champion finally asked around. "Hey Earl, have you seen Shawn?"

Earl rasied a brow. "No, but I'll tell him that your looking for him Body."

Adriana smlied. "Thanks."

"Good luck tonight on your match too."

"Thank you Earl." _Hopefully, Earl sees him, I really needed to get to bottom of this_. The young female headed towards make up; Chase was another one of Adriana good friends and while applying her eyeliner, he placed his hands on his hips.

"What the hell? Hot ass Shawn Micheals is trying to aplogzie to you and your going to chew him out instead of saying..._why thank you Shawn for the flowers, apologly accepted?_"

The womens champion shook her head. "No Chase, Shawn has been such as ass and now he wants to be "_cool_" or try to get me into to bed and probaly tell all his clique buddies "_yeah man i bang her." _He just seems like that type."

"I would never do that." A soft but deep voice voice spoke from the doorway. There was standing Shawn in his ring gear and his goregous dirty blonde hair speard over his shoulers. He gave a weak smlie. "Heard you was looking for me."

Chase stop applying my make up and pretended to sort his make up brushes. Adriana looked at Shawn. "Yeah I was, and (looking at Chase) thank you for the flowers." Her eyes darted back quickly at Shawn.

"Your welcome." His blue eyes were fix on her. "I was... well that was a way for me to basically apologize without having too veriable but...I apologize for being a prick to you."

The younger female could feel her face turning into a smlie. "Apologly accepted Shawn."

Shawn then begins to walk closer to me. "Great, maybe we could start over... maybe dinner or something?"

"Say yes." Chase said still pretending to sort out his make up brushes. This both placed a smlie on Shawn and Adraina faces. She kept her stare into Shawn's eyes. "Yes, but well have to play it by ear I mean Wrestlemaina weekend is coming up and were both are very busy-"

"I'll take care of that, just be sure to wear something just as sexy as you when that time comes." Shawn said while brushing the side of her cheek with the back of his hand. "In the mean time." He grabs Adriana's hand gently and places a kiss on it, just like a southern gentlemen. "Good luck tonight on your match."

_I couldn't wipe the smlie from my face. My stomach had butterflies and I felt like a little school girl_. "Thank you, good luck tonight on yours too."

After Shawn had walked out, both Chase and Adriana broke out into a lould scream. "He wants you sooo bad."

The blonde beauty shook her head at the thought, _myself and Shawn HBK, the heartbreak kid Micheals. Although I still had doubts about Shawn in the back of my mind, I'll give him a shot_.

Adriana got ready for her match which was aginst Luna and Sasha. Sasha won the match with her finsher which was a powerful swinging DDT. As Adriana was out cold, she grabs the women's title belt and holds it up in the air and points to the Wrestlemania sign which was shown hanging up in the raffters. This segment then moved to Shawn being interviewed by Todd. _I had to admit, he had brought a smile to my face hearing him speak._

* * *

Backstage, Adriana got showered and got ready for the road trip to the next city. Sasha came in and closed the door behind her. "So what is up, you really didn't seem focused out there tonight."

"I had some...something on my mind thats all." _More like someone_. "Why?"

She smlies. "Oh honey, it's your first Wrestlemania, you'll get nervousness out soon enough-"

The blonde shakes her head. "No, it's Shawn actually."

Her eyes widen. "Really, well tell me, did you talk to him? Well of crouse you did because you wouldnt have been sooooo distracted out there tonight."

Adrina sigh. "Yeah I talked to him and...I accepted his apologly."

"Go on." The former womens champion said.

"And he asked me out on date." Adriana blushed.

"This is amazing. Two bitter emeies, now lovers." Sasha spoke staring into the celing.

The youngest female playfuly slaps her metor Sasha on her arm. "As if, where...cool."

"Hey I heard your going to be performing at the Slammys with Keith Hammer. Didnt know you knew how to sing?" Sasha spoke.

She nods her head. "Yeah..." _I'm thinking about Shawn_. "I went to a performing arts school and did extra stuff too...I am from Los Angeles." She laughed lightly. _I wonder if I can catch him on the way out? _"Hey, I'm going to meet u at the car, I got a feeling Owen is there you know he's the first one always ready."

"I am ready just waiting for Bret. But you can go head and meet up with Shawn-I mean...Owen." Sasha joked with her.

* * *

Adrina playfully rolls her eyes at her mentor. "Whatever, catch up with you at the airport." The women's champion headed towards her rental car she shared with Owen and Davey. Since she was the last one to drive, she had the keys and she proceeded to pack her bags in the SUV. Once her items where in the SUV, like clock work she saw Hunter, Shawn, and Kevin Nash walk to thier rental. Shawn was wearing a black polo short that was tucked inside of his blue jeans and with a pair of black boots. Adrina leans on the rental and watches him until he looks up and catches her starting at him. He greeted her with a smirk and that charming wink; her cheeks flushed. The two would share this little flirt until Keith "The Hammer" Andrews taps her on the shoulder.

"Hey Body, What's up?"

She frown. "Nothing much."

"Cool, well if you want you can stop by my hotel room later and we can...you know...practice the song." Keith said not taking one eye off the allureing women's champion.

Adrina took her attention off Keith to watch Shawn one last time but it was too late, the car had already pulled off. She turns her attention back to Keith. "Just give me page."

Keith licks his lips. "Trust me, I will."

Adrina didn't want to work with Keith for the opening number at the slammys, but for Vince she agreeded. To be honest, Adrina didnt' have to pratcie the duet that her and Keith were going to perfrom. She knew that song and the guatiar notes like the back of her hand. "Wow, I am really cocky."

"Your just now finding that out?" Owen smirks at her. "What are you doing out here by yourslef. And what the hell did Hammer wanted?"

"Were going to perform at the Slammys together, like sing."

Owen arched a brow. "Since when Keith know how to sing?"

Adrina shrugs her shoulder. "You been in this business more than I have-"

"Well, trust, he in a relationship actually engaged. So if he trys to hit on you which I know he did already and will...slap him in the face."

"Such voileance coming from the baby Hart." She spoke hopping inside of the car. "Where's Davey?"

"Dana came to the show with the kids and they're in our dressing room. So it looks like it's just me and you." Owen smlie taking the keys from me.

"Fine with me." Adrina said getting into the passenger side. "So, I have something to tell you that Sasha dosen't even know about?"

"What, you plan a spa day with out her?" Owen laughed.

"COME ON IM SERIOUS." She let out a laugh as well. "But, what if you were mean to girl, apologzied to her,-"

"Dont beat around the bush, spit it out."

"Shawn aplogzied to me I accepted it, and he wants to take me out this weekend."

Owen eyes widen. "Well...that's...that's nice of him. If that can happen I mean it is Wrestlemania weekend. How are you gonna fit that into your time when you guys are bascialy main eventers?"

"I dunno, but he said he can make it happen."

Owen shakes his head. "I'm pretty sure he did say that I it is possiable that he can. Him and Vince...but I say go for it. Peronally I never had a problem with Shawn."

The women's champion let out a sigh and gazes at the star lights of the. She was excited about this being her first wrestlemaina and her trip home back to California. Although Wreslemania was going to be in Anahiem, CA, being back home was going to be wonderful. After dropping the rental car off, both her and Owen met up with Sasha and Bret at the airport around 1 AM. "I'm going going back back to Cali Cali."

Bret laughed. "Your soo gangsta Body."

"I know. " She smlies.

"Oh and the plans chaged, were going to hotel-"

Adrina smirk. "I knew that I mean you guys wanna knock boots. Owen is spending the night with me then at my parents house"

"Uhhhh actually, My wife is coming down too this week sooo." Owen trailed off.

Her jaw drops on the floor. "SERIOUSLY? So what the hell am I gonna do besides work?"

"See what's Shawn is up too?"

The younger famale made a face. "Not funny at all."

"Come on, its okay that you made a new friend." Sasha winks wrapping her arm around me.

_A new friend huh? I hope so, right now were nothing. I hope that will change later._

**Sorry sorry I have not update in a long time but my computer has a virus...(shakes me head i told him to wear protection) lol Kidding but that is the reason why I haven been updating which is a train werck for me because all my muses were working me overtime and this chapter came out of weeks and weeks of writing. **

**Also, this chapter is set around Wresltemania 12. I'm still working on the present with Mark and Body's relationship as well. I already know who she's gonna end up with but getting there is a ice breaker through chapters. But were going to focus in the right now and trust me I'm not ending this story that soon. The next chapters will take place during Wresltemania 12 and Shawn and Body's relationship. I am going to try my best to post another chapter soon.**

**Thanks to those who have read and review! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Hey Adriana either your sleep or you don't want to talk to me right now which is… wanted to talk…goodnight darlin." To deleted, press one, Press two to repeat, Press three to save-Message save._

I cannot tell you how many times I replyed this message over, and over and over again. Also, the more I listen to this meesage, the more I miss him. Want to kiss him, I want him to hold me, make love to me. But at the same time I want Rodney too. He's the perfect family man and husband. I am so confuse right now. Not too long ago I wanted to make things work with Rodney and now I'm still thinking about being with Mark. "Ughhh why can't I have both!" To take my mind of things I return to my office downstairs. I smlied as I contuine to read through my journals, I suddenly got excited as I read through the chapters which contained my first wresltmania...

* * *

Adriana had a full week ahead of her, signing autographs, photo shoots and going over the women's championship match with Sasha and Madusa. The women's champion felt engry run through her along with excitement. Firday came and that was the big wresltemania autograph singing. Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Harts, Shawn Micheals, ect where the in attendance. Bret and Adriana sat next to eachother while Shawn sat three seats down. Her heart raced as she saw the handsome boytoy make his way to his seat. Adriana shifted nerously in her seat.

"Something worng Body?" Bret asks.

"Nothing, I guess I'm a bit nervous." She half lied.

"Aww don't be, were only here for three hours." He laughs.

"So your dropping the belt to Shawn?" I asks.

Bret makes a face. "Yeah. Let's hope it goes well."

Adriana did'nt know what to make of that but instead she just kept her questions to her question about Shawn to Bret. By the time they opened the doors, thousands and thousands of fans were wrapped around the corner. "Oh my God."

"It's Wrestlemania baby!"

A fan yelled. Taking pictures and signing autographs, posters, ect, didnt' stop the women's champion from thinking and trying to take a peek at Shawn. Which Adriana did most majority of the time. Finally the session was over and another round of wreslters replaced those who where there. While walking to her car along with sercurity, Adriana signed autographs for fans who where waiting in line.

"I hope you win Body!"

"You know I will just for you!"

"You got great chemsitry with the fans."

Adraina turned to see Shawn standing there. Oh man, its him. "Well I am a women's champion."

"So, what about tonight I take the women's champion out to dinner?"

Adrania didn't take her eyes off the man standing in front of him. "Actually, I am not sure what time I will be home from going over my match with the girls. But, we can order take out and I can come to your place. I know a great Chinsese resturant off the freeway."

Shawn smlied. She was beyond goregous and couldnt take his eyes off her. From head to toe Adrania was something stunning. "That was fine." She was soo cute with this blushing that she's doing. "Okay, well just give me a ring. I'll be at my hotel around 10."

The women's champion smlied from ear from ear. "Wonderful."

* * *

Around 11 Adrania arrived at Shawn's hotel room. Shawn didn't room at the same hotel with other wreslters which was nice; the last thing she needed was to have a rumor start. She knocked on the door Shawn's hotel room door and there he stood dripping wett in nothing but a towel wrapped around his tone musclar waist. Shawn's dirty blonde hair was a bit damp sprawled over his borad shoulders.

"...Uh hi Shawn."

He smirked. "Hey doll." He kissed her on the cheeck and took the food that she was holding, while holding his towel with his other hand. "You can come in unless you want to eat the food out in the hallway sweet heart.

Embarssed, Adriana makes her way into the hotel room and closes the door behinde her. Shawn was still staring at her. "Sorry it took me so long to get here. LA is like 30 something mintues from the county so.."

"Oh, Anaheim is that county huh?"

"Yup, Orange County." I am so bad at this I wish he would talk. "So, you ready for Sunday?"

"Sure am, let me get some colthes on. I'll be right back. "

While Shawn put on his colthes, Adrania fixed up her chinese food adding hot spices and sweet and sour sauce to her rice. She kicked off her shoes and began to stuff her face. She quickly stop once Shawn re entered from his bedroom. "What do you have that smells great?" He was wearing a white tank top and gray sewats.

"Fired rice, pork no onions. Wanna try it?"

Shawn sat down next to her and opened his mouth. Adraina seductively feed Shawn a sample of her food. Not taking his off eyes away from the women's champion, Shawn moans as the food touches his tounge.

"Taste good?" She asked.

_I hope so._ "Yeah, a bit spicy but still good."

"Good." He winks.

"So, where you a beach baby growing up?" Shawn asks as he walked over to grab his food.

"Somewhat, I love the beach." _Adriana STOP staring_. "So, what about you and Texas?"

"I love Texas."Shawn simpley repiled. "You'll have to visit me in San Antonio sometime." He turns to her smiling.

"Would love too."

Shawn sat next to her with with his. "I really still want to take you out, Vince isnt going let us get time off it wrestlemania and we have to be everywhere at once."

Adrina nods her head. "I know and thats totally fine."

He smirks at her. "You sure are darlin."

Adraina was beyond giggles and butterflies. She figured it was time to leave. "Well, its getting late we both have a elary morning ahead of us."

Shawn's face fell a bit. "Okay, I guess I wont see you until the Slammy's tonight huh?"

"I hope to see you before then." _OH MY GOSH I'M FLIRTING WITH HIM_.

"Let me walk you to your car." Shawn smirked which was both flirty and sneeky at the same time. The women's champion couldnt help but blush. "Get home safe." He said closing the door.

"I will. Good night Shawn."

"Good night...Body."

Driving back home, Adraina couldn't help but to smlie the enitre drive home. Never in a million years she'd be lusting after a man she depise three months ago. "This crazy, who am I kidding."

* * *

1996 Slammys

As the room gathered with WWF Superstars, Shawn along with his mother sat down at their RSVP table which was located at the front right of the room near the stage. He scan the room looking for Adraina but there was sign of the blonde beauty in sight. Shawn then turn his attention to the stage; the lights dimmed, and moments later the rath of gatuiar strings were begin played. The player was Adarina. The smlie came upon Shawn's face and as he saw a make up less Adriana on stage.

_Is love so fragile..._  
_and the heart so hollow_  
_Shatter with words..._  
_impossible to follow_  
_You're saying I'm fragile...I try not to be_  
_I search only...for something I can't see_

Shawn knew at that moment...he had fell in love..

_I have my own life...and I am stronger_  
_Than you know_  
_But I carry this feeling_  
_When you walked into my house_  
_That you won't be walking out the door_  
_Still I carry this feeling_  
_When you walked into my house_  
_That you won't be walking out the door_

_Lovers forever...face to face  
My city or mountains  
Stay with me stay  
I need you to love me  
I need you today  
Give to me your leather...  
Take from me...my lace_

_You in the moonlight_  
_With your sleepy eyes_  
_Could you ever love a man like me_  
_And you were right_  
_When I walked into your house_  
_I knew I'd never want to leave_  
_Sometimes I'm a strong man_  
_Sometimes cold and scared_  
_And sometimes I cry_  
_But that time I saw you_  
_I knew with you to light my nights_  
_Somehow I'd get by_  
_First time I saw you_  
_I knew with you to light my nights_  
_Somehow I would get by_

Although Keith "The Hammer" Andrews was singing, Mark's eyes were on the womens champion. Her blonde hair was brushed back with only the suport of a blackhead band. From her black thigh high boots and black jeans, all the way up to her bule and black buttton up that was tied up in the front...she was captavating. Mark knew there was noy anything holding him back from making Adraina he's...but his wife.

_Lovers forever...face to face_  
_My city or mountains_  
_Stay with me stay_  
_I need you to love me_  
_I need you today_  
_Give to me your leather_  
_Take from me...my lace_

Keith (She so wants me)

_Lovers forever...face to face  
My city or mountains...stay with me stay  
I need you to love me...I need you to stay  
Give to me your leather  
Take from me...my lace  
Take from me...my lace  
Take from me...my lace_

The womens champion later on appeard on stage to accept her award for "The Best Body". Chase Always made her make up and hair look abosolutely flawless. The white strapless dress showed every curve and the split gave little to the imganation to her long legs. After the slammys, Shawn greeted her. "You looked great up there. You look goregous."

"Thank you. You are very handsome as well."

"Later on, all of us are going out. You wanna join?"

Adraina bit her lip. "Sorry, I wont be able to. Got a morning show to do so I have to get some rest. " _Shit, I hate saying no to him. _

Shawn pouts. "Aww." He gives her warm smile. "Well maybe next time."

"For sure." Adraina watched Shawn walk away. As she truned her head, she saw a famlair blonde giving her the glare of hell...

...

The blonde finally snapped out of it once she was tapped on the shoulder. "What?" She asked.

"What? Baby whats the matter?"

The blonde nods her head no. "Not at all."

"Tammy don't lie."

"Chris I'm fine,really...lets go."

* * *

I closed my eyes shut thinking about the crazy pyhsco bitch Sunny. I attempt to reada more, but after look at my cell, it was already time to pick Bryce from pratcie...and there it was...again I held my phone in my hanad waiting on him to call. "Fuck it." I went to my missed calls and dailed his number.

one ring...two rings...three rings...four-"Body?"

It was him, it was his voice, deep, dark, sending a chill through my entire body. It was a mixture of hate and love at the same time...oh shit did he just same my name? "...Mark...Mark."

_**Leather and Lace by Stevie Nicks and Don Hanley. Sorry I had to leave you guys with the clif hanger but hey...my readers know me. Please read and review xoxo**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey...can we talk?**

**_Sexual content ahead...thanks for reading and please review everyone i thrive on it. If there's something you guys want to suggest or anything review it please. Thanks everyone...xoxo_**

"Hi..." Mark heart was pounding, he was nervous as hell. "...How you doing?"

Oh, he asked me a question. "Hey...I'm fine...I'm fine. And you?"

"Better than ever...its good to hear your voice darling." Mark couldnt lie, he was happy as hell to hear Body's voice.

This man drives me crazy. "...I got your call Mark, I'm just returning-"

"I missed you-"

I had to stop him. "You left a message on my phone saying you wanted to talk."

"I left you a million messages since...I wanted...I'm sorry." Mark sighs.

I think I'm going to cry. "Yeah, I heard that before." I knew he was clenching his jaw over the end.

"Adriana, I-"

I knew where this was going. I had HAD to change the subject. "Sooo I'm working on my bio."

Mark got her this far, he might as well go along with the flow and change the subject along with her. "Yeah, so I heard."

"Yeah." I said playing with my car keys. "I'm just going over my journals and my matches really. So far the only chapter I have written is my childhood and half of the first year in the comapny..." I had to keep talking. Mark will only bring up something that I don't want to talk about right now; it feels so good to hear his voice though.

"Oh yea, where are you at right now?" Mark questions as he lay down on his bed.

"Well...it was a little after I won my first Wrestlemaina..."

"That's when you first start dating Shawn huh?" Mark remebered rolling his eyes.

I ran my fingers through my hair. "...Yeah."

"What did you see him?" Mark wondered. "Well back then anyways."

"He was charming, funny as hell...when he was sober. I'll admit I was in denail but at that moment I was in love with him Mark. I moved with him and everything it was...a great life..."

* * *

_Summer of 96_

"Shawn!...Shawn!" Adriana yells up the staris inside of the large San Antino home that Shawn lived in;she now called it home as well. "What the hell?" She begans to walked up the staris and find Shawn laying in bed staring at the celing with nothing but a blue sheet wrapped around his fine muscalr body. The women's champion leands aginst the door.

"I made some food." She spoke. Shawn didn't answer, Adriana began to walked slowly towards him and sat down. "What the matter baby?"

His blue eyes looks into her green hazel ones. "I guess I'm thinking too much?"

"About what?"

"Everything." He stroke the side of her soft face. "But, I'm over it now. Sorry I scared you honey."

Adriana smlies. "Your fine-"

"You are too." Shawn leans up and places small buterfly kisses on the women's champion cheeck and trailed it to her neck.

"Guess you didn't have enough last night huh?" Adriana moans as the heavyweight champion moved his hands from her slend shoulder down to her ample breast. He then cups it, which was little more than a handful. "Mmmmm."

Shawn smirks still planting the bufferfly kisses on her neck. His lips touched her earlobe and Shawn knew he had her. "I never can get enough of you Body."

Adriana was a lot younger than Shawn, but she was willing to learn everything and Shawn was willing to teach her. Shawn wanted everything to be perfrect once him and Adriana started dating. In past he's sex plently of women in hotels and in the locker rooms but Adriana was somthing more to him. He had to bring Adraina to his home, cook dinner for her and then make love to her for the first time; And it was mind blowing. Shawn smirked as he removed his own T-shirt from his woman's perfect curvy figure. Adriana blushed and that made him even harder. "Your goregous."

"Thank you." She said shly. "I want you baby."

Shawn pulled Adriana in for a kiss. The women's champion began to feel her inside tingle and she couldnt resit to but rock slowly on Shawn's shaft which was hard beneath her. "You want it baby?" He grolwed at her. She nods her head yes. "Take it." He spoke.

And with that, Adriana while still on top of Shawna and staring him those blues eyes of his, she rose up and grabs a hold of Shawn's large member and slid inside of her already wett passage. Both champions let out a lould moan. Shawn held on the the grips of Adriana hips and lifted both legs on his shoulders. "Say my name baby."

"Shawn...oooh." She goarned. "FUCK!"

"Just like that Body." Shawn thrusts into the women's champion tight, wett passage. "Your so fucking hot baby."

"Yes...oh."

Shawn then turns his woman onto her back so now that he was taking control. Adriana wraps her long slender legs around Shawn's wasit, his eyes were on her the entire time. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Shawn began to thrust even harder. "I'm almost there...wanna come with me...cum baby."

"Shawn...mmmmm."

As the love making went on, the two champions were about to reach their climax together..again. "I'm coming...ahhhh...fuck!"

Shawn callposed ontop of Adriana. "Baby...oh my God!"

Adriana catches her breath. "WOW! It hotter every time...you hungry now?"

Shawn looks at her. "Yeah I work up quite an appite. You wanna fix my plate?"

She playfully rolls her eyes. "I guess I can."

"Good." Shawn grin. "Hey."

Adriana stops in her tracks to face Shawn who was still laying on the bed. "What."

Shawn then thought about the question he was going to ask her. "Nevermind."

Adriana placed back on Shawn's shirt. "Okay." As she headed downstartis. Shawn walked over to his gym bag and open up a bottle of pills.

_January of 97 Richmond, VA_

"I can't believe you moved in with Shawn already. And Vince has been going nuts because you guys have been MIA for a entire week without notice, WCW is kicking our asses!"

Adriana listen as her mentor and friend Sasha ranted on about her and Shawn's relationship and getting in trouble with Vince. By that time, Sasha had won back her women's title so Adriana had a bit of time off. She moved into Shawn's home and took a week off with him without notice. The blonde turns to the women's champion. "Are you done...mother?"

"NO I AM NOT!" Sasha yells. "Your not acting yourslef."

"I am so." Adriana spoke.

"Listen, you might not want to hear this but, you know Shawn's been taking pills. And I just want to know have you been doing the same?"

Adriana mouth drops. "NO, first of all none of this is your business, Shawns dosen't take pills and just mind your own bussiness!"

"Fine! Be in denial Adriana." Slamming the door behind her Adriana sighs loudly. There then was a knock on the door. "What!" She answered annyoed.

"It's just me..did I interupt?"

"No Steve, hey." She smlied.

"Not sure what happen but I heard a yell...and I missed ya kid." Steve sat down on the bench.

Adriana smiles. "Oh, I missed you too. Can I have a hug friend?"

Steve laughs. "You sure can." As the two friends hug and embraced their friendship, Steve had to look Adriana in the eyes. "You okay?"

"Yes."

"Well if this isnt a pretty picture."

Still embraced in a hug, Steve and Adriana turned to see Shawn standing in the doorway. He looked high from Steven piont of view but from Adriana, he looked mad. "I leave you for a few hours your already in someones arms."

Steve smirked. "It's nothing like that man-"

"Yeah yeah...its fine." Shawn then walked away.

Steve with a concern look on his face he looked at Adriana. "I guess I'll leave. Keep in touch?"

Adriana nods her head in agreement. After Steve left, Adriana changed into her wreslting gear which consited of dark blue lace. Showing nothing but her tone abs and long legs. She had to find Shawn to check up on him and explain everything. Before leaving, the former champion took out a small bottle shot of vodka. As the hot liquid stream through her body, Adriana over heard a female voice outside of her dressing room door that called for her attention.

"Why is she on the cover? I am the most popular female here, so what she's dating Shawn!"

Adriana pulled out another small shot bottle, this time it was Jack Danlies. She then walked over to her door and listen to the female somemore.

"She's shit compared to me."

That done it. "Hey Sunny, you got something to say?" Adriana walked over to the smaller blonde. "My name came out of your mouth so what's your deal? Upset because you weren't asked to be on the cover?"

"Actually no, I only wear my lingere for my man-"

"Your man at the moment of time or did you acutally make admens to be faithful to Chris?" Adriana smirks, which pissed Sunny off because that was the same smirk Shawn did.

"Shouldn't you be in AAA meeting I smell it all on your breath-"

"Honey you really dont wanna go there with me-" Adriana spat.

"Dont call me honey."

"Is bitcher better...BITCH!" Adrina was pissed now. By that time Shawn had grab his girl by the arm while giving Sunny a glare. "Come on baby." He wishpered in her ear.

That wasnt the first encounter nore would it be the last...

* * *

_May 1997... Atlanta, GA_

"Body...Body! Vince wants to see you."

Adriana opens her dressing room door. "Okay...give me a moment." After gargling with mout wash to clear up the smell of Jack Danlies, Adriana headed to Vince's office before it was time for Monday night Raw taping. "Hey Vince, you wanted to see me?" It was like entering the princeables office.

"Have a sit."

"Okay." Nervously the women's champion took her seat in front of Vince's desk.

"Two thing I have to talk to you about. One...your drinking I think you should take some time off and go into rehab."

"WHAT?"

Vince kept his eyes on the beautiful blonde before him. "Your drinking is getting a little out of control, Rena is concern."

Adriana rolls her eyes. "Are you kidding me? Vince, I had to carry that bitch the entire time during the match she couldn't wrestle if her life dependant on it."

Vince sighs because he knew she was right, but in the end. Vince got what he wanted. "If your caught with amy type of alcohol on you, I'm afraid I am going to suspend you-"

"That's bullshit."

"Deal with it...on the other hand. Have you been watching WCW?"

"Why would I-" Adriana asked.

"Because your newest photos from the company have been seen on thier segment for weeks. I looked pasted it but now I am not anymore, are you jumping ship?" Vince asked her seriously. "No I'm not! What the hell, I don't know anything about that Vince I swear."

"Have you been talking to Eric Biscoff?" He asked her.

Adriana knew Vince would flip of he'd known she have been talking to Eric, but no deals were made. "No, haven't heard a thing. My loyalty is with the comapny that started me Vince and I know you probably think that bullshit because you heard from other guys who left but...I have no intrest at all in WCW nor going to rehab because I dont have a drinking problem."

Vince sighs. "Okay...okay. I believe, but no driking backstage and if I see anything in the ring unsual with you, your going rehab Adriana."

Adriana sucked her teeth. "Sure, but I can gurantee you won't have that problem...boss."

"Anything tou'll like to add?"

"No."

Vince starts to look back down at his paperwork. "You dissmissed, and your off tonight. Go get some rest."

Adriana looks up at him in confuson. "Why?"

"Cause I said so."

A few hours later, Shawn and Adriana were sound alseep in their hotel room. The female goraned as she had to go use the bathroom, as she began walking she felt mosit then a heavy flow of liquid streaming down her leg. Adraina looks down to see that she was bleeding. "Shawn! SHAWN I'M BLEEDING."

"Maybe because your on your period!" He yelled while his face was muffled in the covers.

"NO! SHAWN TAKE ME THE HOSPTIAL!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey...can we talk? Part 2**

**_Sexual content ahead...thanks for reading and please review everyone i thrive on it. If there's something you guys want to suggest or anything review it please. Song Sweet Dreams by LaBouche...that was the only song I could think of that was 90's dance during the mid 90's. enjoy!_**

**_Thanks everyone...xoxo_**

* * *

Mark and I conversation went slinet for about five mintues.

"Body...you never told me that." He spoke in a low concern voice. "I'm sorry."

I had to fight back tears. "Yeah, thanks."

"I'm serious."

"I know Mark, I know. It's just something really I talk about. I mean having a misscarge is not the topic of converesation. The only people that know is Shawn, Becca and Rodney really. But the world is about to know now soo..."

Mark bites the bottom of his lip. I wish I was there to hold you baby. "So, I assume after that you guys were starting to get rocky?"

I looked at the clock on the wall, it was 3 so I had time to talk to Mark until I picked up Bryce from practice. "You got enough time?"

"For you Body, I have all the time in the world."

"Well, I took some time off then I came back a few months before SummerSlam..."

* * *

_July, 1997_

_Sweet dreams of rhythm and dancing_  
_Sweet dreams of passion through the night_  
_Sweet dreams are taking over_  
_Sweet dreams of dancing through the night_

Adriana needed a night out. She needed to clear her mind from the issues with Shawn and other things. Chase was her date tonight and the former women's champion was determind to have fun.

"So how are things with you and Shawn?" Chase asked leaning into her ear while handing her a drink.

"I don't know, I don't care right now I'm having fun Chase." The blonde spoke.

_I wanna get into motion, a better devotion_  
_So I can make it through the night_  
_So the music is playin', you know what I'm saying_  
_Now everything will be alright_

Chase puts his hands up in the air. "Okay, I don't want you to put me a choke hold so I will drop the conversation."

Adriana had a smlie on her face, which was something she hadn't done in weeks. "Grate so...lets dance!" She takes him by the hand and follow them to the dance floor.

_Sweet dreams of rhythm and dancing_  
_Sweet dreams of passion through the night_  
_Sweet dreams are taking over_  
_Sweet dreams of dancing through the night, oh_

_Ola ola, eh, ola ola, eh_  
_Ola ola, eh, ola ola, eh_

_Rhythm is a creation, a better sensation_  
_That will lead you through the night_  
_When your body is movin' the music is groovin'_  
_I want to take you home tonight_

Once returing to their VIP booth, Adraina spotted a noticeable blonde on the dance floor. "What the...Shawn?" He had girls surrounding him as usual but that never bothered Adriana until now. She downed her sex on the beach and stromed out the VIP and headed back to the dance floor bar. "BODY!BODY!" Chase yelled, but she was already gone and dispearded into the crowd.

_Keep dancin' hard, give this groove more feeling_  
_Dance, dance, dance more feeling_  
_In out up down all around_  
_On the dance floor gettin' down_

_Take time just to show them who_  
_We can make your body move_  
_Totally, yes the party's started_  
_Sweet dreams keep comin' harder_

As the former women's champion got closer, she saw that her boyfriend was grinding on a busty red head. Kevin saw Adriana and attempt to nugde him but it didnt work. "Hey body!"

"Move Kevin!" She said punching Shawn in the arm. "What the hell you think your doing?"

"Having fun with Kevin, Hunter and Joanie-" Shawn slurred, he was wasted.

"No your grinding your dick on this slut!" Adarina spat.

"Look, go back and-"

"No Shawn, what the hell are you doing? Do you want to end this or not because I could really give a fuck." Adraina yelled with tears watering up in her eyes. She notice the red head was still haning on Shawn's arm. "And why the fuck are you- still have your hands on him?" Adriana took Kevin's drink splashed into the redhead's face, and before Adriana's fist could connect with the red head's face, Shawn grabs her.

"Your portecting your side trash now? Who is she?"

Sweet dreams of rhythm and dancing  
Sweet dreams of passion through the night  
Sweet dreams are taking over  
Sweet dreams of dancing through the night

Chase then made his way over to the secen. "What the hell just happened?"

"He's cheating!" Adriana spat.

"She's drunk." Shawn spat back

"YOUR BOTH DRUNK! HUNTER CALL THEM A CAB THEY ARE RUNING MY MOOD!" Kevin yelled.

Shawn lifts Adraina up and places her over his shoulder, and proceeds to exit the night club.

Moments later, the couple had arrived to thier hotel room and Shawn shoves Adriana on the bed. The two stared at eachother in anger, along with bulit up furstation. Shawn grabs the younger female by her hair and kisses her roughly on the lips.

"I hate you." She spoke in between kisses.

"I hate you too baby." Shawn smirks. "Now take off your dress."

The blonde removed the dress from her well toned body and let the older man take control of her body. A moan came from her sweet lips as Shawn's hard on pressed against her thigh. He planted kisses that were now gentle on her shoulder blades, his lips then moved to her breast, down to her flat but tone stomach down to her binkni line. Shawn let his tounge make a trail from her binkni line to her clit. He placed both of her legs over his shoulders, and continues to taste his woman. Adriana begins to rock her hips to movements of Shawn's mouth. "Fuck Shawn...oh...yeah."

Shawn starts to unbuckle his pants and lifts his head up slowly from Adriana's long legs. Like a child, she looks into Shawn's eyes as he lifts her chin up at him. His pants drop and her greenish gray eyes looks down at Shawn's hard shaft. "Put your mouth on it baby."

Adriana's mouth laps around Shawn's harden dick. Shawn's bites his lips and leans his head back, he slids in and out of Adriana's mouth. "Fuck." He growled. Adriana was doing a damn good job. "Baby..."

Just then, Shawn removes his button down shirt and gently pushes Adriana on the bed. "I need to be inside you." He said in a growl. Shawn passontley kisses his woman while she locks her legs tightly around his wasit. Shawn thrust slowly deep inside of Adriana. It felt so good to be inside of his woman again, he missed this, he needed this...and so did she. The feeling that Adriana was incredable, at the touch and feeling of Shawn made her go weak no matter how mad she was at him. "Open your eyes baby, everytime I going inside of your pussy I want to see your face...fuck!"

Shawn's thrust got faster. "Ride me." In one swift movement, Adriana was ontop. With Shawn griping the side of her hips, Adriana placed her left leg over Shawn's shoulder and conintue to ride him. "Shawn..Oh...Shawn...mmmmm."

"Come for me Body."

"Ahhhhh...SHAWN!"

"UGHHHHH...FUCK!" Shawn came as he pulled Adriana close to his chest. As the two caught thier breath, the room felt slinet and the lovers drifted off to sleep. But before Adriana drifted off into a deep sleep, Shawn kissed her on the cheeck. "Love you baby."

* * *

_September 20, 1997 One night Only, Birimingham, England_

After just wining the contenders match for the women's title at the next pay per view Badd Blood, Adriana headed backstage to watch Shawn's match with Davey boy smith. DX had already started to make an impact and Shawn along with Rick Rude, Chyna and Hunter were taking major heat from everyone. After Shawn won his match against Davey boy, the entire roster went out to a few hours later to a nightclub. Adraina, Sasha, and Chase were already there talking, having drinks, and dancing. Shawn arrived only hours later drunk and embarssing.

"I think you need to get your boytoy." Bret leaned into Adriana's ear.

Adriana could do nothing but roll her eyes. "He'll be fine. He just needs some water."

"Well,you need to go give it to his ass." Bret said.

Adriana then saw what Shawn was doing...which was being a complete asshole and Hunter nor Rick could do anything. She walked towards where Shawn was. "Hey, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, this place sucks ass. I'm too good for this crap." Shawn wrapped his arm around Adriana and walked outside towards thier rental.

"Shawn, let Adriana drive." Hunter said.

"No, I'm fine."

"Shawn, let me-"

"GET IN THE DAMN CAR BODY, SHIT." Shawn slammed the door. Adriana followed Shawn's orders.

"Are you high?"

Shawn smirked. "Yes, I had a freaking 17 minute match Body what you'd expect me to do...sleep it off?"

Adriana shook her head. "Pull over okay, I'll drive back to the hotel-"

"Speaking of sleep, you and Steve have been getting to friendly." Shawn said pushing his feet down harder on the gas. "What the hell is going on with you two? Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Oh...okay. Want me to believe that?" The car was going faster by the second.

"Shawn...slow down."

"Your a lair you know that? I asked you to marry me, you don't. You kill out kid, your fucking Ausin...you are a fucked up person you know that?"

Adriana couldn't believe what Shawn was saying. "Are you high?"

"Yes, and I had a damn 16 minute match Adriana." Shawn's foot was pressing down on the gas pettle, the car was moving faster than before.

"Slow down."

"You wanna be with Austin?"

Adriana was beyond confuse. "What the hell. SHAWN SLOW THE HELL DOWN."

"YOU FUCKED HIM DIDN'T YOU?"

Adriana couldn't believe what was happening. Shawn and Adriana had gotten back together and had the most amazing relationship until now. Further more , how did he know about Steve? "Shawn please, your going to kill us!"

"DIDN'T YOU!"

"YES!YES! NOW PLEASE!"

The car came to a screetching holt. Shawn's blue eyes met with hers. Adriana was in complete fear. "...get out."

"Shawn I am not!-"

"GET OUT."

Slamming the door behind her, Adriana watched as Shawn drove off leaving her in the middle of no where in the middle of downtown. The blonde let tears bulid up inside of her beautiful eyes but never let them fall. She notice a truck pulling up besides her. "Oh great just what I need and pyshco fan." As the window was coming down on the passenger side, Adriana looked into the famlair eyes of the man on the drivers side.

"Looks like you need a ride."

* * *

"I still cannot believe that you followed me." I laughed.

"Bret and Sasha was conerned, Shawn was out of it that night. So they had me to tail ya to the hotel baby girl. Thank God I did."

I smlied. "Yes, thank God you did. But beyond that, Shawn was a great guy he really was. And you know the next day I saw him, I was playing Sherly Crow's Are you strong enough to be my man on my gautair in my dressing room."

Mark burst into laughter. "WOW."

"Mommy!" Alan, and Randal came rushing into the kitchen to greet me with hugs and kisses.

"Hey." I kissed and hugged them. "Can we finsish this conversation later, I have to go."

"Sure can baby girl."

Oh man...did I just get wett? "Okay, later."

"Nice talking to you darling."

He knows damn well what he's doing. "Okay...you too."

I then look up to see Rodney standing on the doorway. "Hey, I was gonna pick up Bryce early today."

"Nah, it was cool. I picked up those two to and the coached ended pratcie elary for them so..." Rodney said leaning on the kitchen island.

"Okay, thank you. Did you want to stay for dinner?"

"Say YES YES!" Alan said running back to his father.

Rondey smiled. "You sure?"

"YES, HE'S STAYING!" Alan said yelling.

"Yay!" Randal claps his hands together.

"Well they made up my mind for me." Rodney laughs.

"Hey mom." Bryce said coming into the kitchen placing his football gear down.

"Hey son." I kissed him.

"Yo, go put that football stuff out in the back. It stinks you know better than that." Rondey said in such a tone that was full of order...it kind of turned me on. Bryce did what he was told, and Alan walked out with him to help. I placed Randal down on the floor and walked over towards Rondey. "So... were having bake chicken breast with mix veggies."

"Sounds...yummy." Rondey kept his stare on me. "You remeber when you said you regreat not giving us another try?"

Oh shit. "Yeah."

"What was all that about?"

I sigh. "You know what it was about."

"Do you turely or was it just that you didn't have any luck with Mark?"

Ouch, that was cold and I desereved that. "Okay, be honest I was not thinking at all about Mark. And remeber, you gave thoes papers to me."

"Right, and I apologize for that. So when I saw you moved on so did I-"

"Your still with Christy?" No I wasn't concern I was nosey as hell.

Rondey went slinet. "That's not the point."

"Answer my question. I don't want to argue." I was trying to control my tone espcailly since Randal was in the same room.

"No, and haven't been for a few months...but I need to know something Adriana...I'm willing to make this work if you are."

I stood there falbergasted and all, was I in my feelings when I said that to him weeks ago? Or was he playing my same card since him and Christy were off? Again I did get to talking to Mark again today it felt sooo good to hear his voice. WAIT WAIT I AM SUPPOSE TO BE MAD AS HELL AT HIM. A BITTER BITCH...WAIT back to Rodney. "Rondey, I have to admit I still love you...but..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Uhhh...What the hell just happend?**

**_Sexual content ahead...thanks for reading and please review everyone i thrive on it. If there's something you guys want to suggest or anything review it please. _****_Thanks everyone...xoxo_**

Two weeks had passed and gone and Rondey was very much arpart of my life as before. He'll spend the night but, moving back in permentaly hasn't been talked about yet. We are pretty much testing the waters before we jump in. While Rondey hung out with the guys, and since the boys were at school and it was just me in the big ass house. I decided to take some times off from my book to gather my personal life together and not to think about Mark; in which he has been calling me non-stop. This love triangle shit isnt where its at, real talk. _Sighs..._ I need to make a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Joanie you feel like coming over. We have to talk."

Joanie's laughs. "Hey, since Sasha isnt here in LA. I guess I can visit you."

I laugh. "Great. See you then." Believe it or not Joanie is a really good friend of mine. We haven't really talk as much lately but I still condsider Joanie a great friend. We became close when Shawn I were dating and she was dating Hunter. Post Shawn, we remain good friends, post Mark we almost became great friends. I felt a bit bad for not being there with here through Hunter and Stephaine's affair, I wish I was there for her like she was for me. After fixing a few strawberry peach daiquiris, the roar of Joanie's SUV pull up in my driveway. Her hair was light brown, in curls and fringe bangs, a red v neck top and white detroyed jeans and black Christian Louboutin booties.

"Love the Louboutin's Joanie."

She greets with a hug. "Hi love, and thank you. You look great as always."

"Thank honey."

Joaine looks the pictures as she walked towards the patio deck. "The boys are so tall now."

"Yeah, they eat every 2 minutes they better be." I said handing her a drink.

"So, what's been upper? I heard you was working on a book." She smlied.

"Yes, yes and it's hard man. I read your book how did you do it?" I asked her.

"Girl, I had help but, that was with the company. Yours is your own publisher so you will have a bit of a tougher time because you can put whatever you want in your book."

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. "I guess your right."

"So, things with you and Rondey..."

I arched a brow. "Were making it work. He hasn't moved back in yet but were...taking it step by step."

"Heard from Mark?" Joanie cut to the chase.

"...A few weeks back. Our conversation was about my book but he really wanted to talked about how bad he fuck up. I didn't want to have that conversation right now-"

"But you do need some closeure with him." Joanie said.

I looked at her. "It's not that easy. On the phone yes but face to face..." I shook my head. "This man has hurt me soo many times Joanie and Rodney has been there for me and I love him too."

"I guess being in love with two men isn't as easy as it looks huh?" She said pouring me another drink.

I laugh. "I'm serious...remember the lame line I told you he used on me just to have a conversation with me...

* * *

_January 1998_

Mark watched as the former women's champion picked through the cookies that were displayed at the catering area. Her long legs, blonde hair, were just the minor things he admire about Adriana the Body. She was no longer with Shawn, which was good because she deserved better than that asshole. Mark watched from a distance a few minutes longer then proceeds to walk towards her.

"Ah!" Adriana screams. "WHAT THE HELL MARK!"

Mark smirked. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Adriana held her hand to her chest. "Yeah...that's fine...what's up."

"Just wanted you to sign this." Mark hands her the Febuary issuse of Raw magazine.

The blonde placed her hands on her hips and arched a brow. "Fresh off the press."

"I guess so, me personality I think its your best work." He said in that southern tone.

Adriana blushes a bit and begins to turns the page. She finally looks up at him. "Thank you. Since the cover is black and white I'm gonna sign the color one...you know the one without my top and my hair just covering it...yeah I'm going to sign that one."

He laughs. "Sure darling."

"Okay, there you go."

"Thank you. So, you got a match tonight?" He asked.

Adriana tosses her blonde hair over her shoulder. "No, just a promo. Hopefully Sasha comes back, things with her and Bret still aren't so great."

"How are things with you and Shawn?" He asked already know the answer.

"Ok, but were not together anymore." Adriana said. "Well, it was nice talking to you Mark, I have to go over my scrpit."

Mark pushes himslef off the wall that he was leaning on. "Sure, sure. I'll see around."

"Alright." Walking away, Adriana had to glance back at the tall dark and sinner looking man known as The Undertaker. He was dressed in his usual ring attire but only having his aburn dark red hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. _I'm not sure what was that all about but I thinking about finding out._

_"_Is that a slick smlie on that beautiful face of yours Body?"

Adriana turns around to see the face of Ken Shamrock. He was a married flirt too, but something about him rubbed the three time women's champion the wrong way. "No, not really Shamrock. Hi ya doin?"

"Great now that I've entered your beautiful presence." He grins.

Adriana smirks. "Oh yeah."

"Yeah. How bout we go out for drinks later?"

"Sure, that cool Ken...I'll bring my boyfriend and make sure you bring your wife."

Ken could do nothing but smlie. "You know my family is at home-"

"Excatly...and I guess I wont be joing you then." Adraina gave Ken her fakest smlie.

"That's too bad, cause your missing out babe-"

"Don't call me babe." Walking away. Adriana couldn't believe she held a conversation for that long with him. "Ughh." Thankful she walked staright into Steven's direction. "What the matter?"

"Nothing, just tried of...just tired."

Steve knew it was more than that but he decied to leave the situation alone. "Okay, well were leaving for Germany tonight and I know Sasha wont be there until Tuesday so you want to join me on the plane?"

"Yeah, keep the it warm for me until I get there-"

"You got it." Steve winks at her.

* * *

A few hours later, as the rattlesnake rested his head on the shoulder of Adriana, he woke up and gave her a glare.

_Aiyyo shorty, won't you go get a bag of the lethal_  
_I'll be undressed in the bra all see through_  
_While you count your jewels thinkin I'ma cheat you_  
_The only one thing I wanna do is freak you_  
_Keep your stone sets, I got my own baguettes_  
_And I'll be doin things that you won't regret_  
_Lil Kim the Queen Bee, so you best take heed_  
_Shall I proceed? (Yes indeed!)_  
_I'ma throw shade, if I can't get paid_  
_Blow you up to your girl like the Army grenade_  
_You can slide on my ice like the Escapade_  
_And itchy-gitchy-yaya with the marmalade_  
_Who me? Not you, oh yes, who's he?-_

"Adriana...what the hell..are you rapping?" He asks her. "What are you listing too?"

Adriana removes her earphones and presses the pause button on her CD Player. "UHHH IT'S Lil'Kim and yes I'm rapping with her-"

"Well lower it please I'm sleeping-"

"How bout I hip you onto it." She pressed the play button and let Steve listen to the muisc.

Steve couldn't help but laugh. "I won't last, give me some country-"

Adriana rolls her eyes. "Your so white."

The two both broke out into laughter which caused Vader to shoot up from his seat. "HEY...SHHHHHH!"

"Sorry Vader." Steve spoke softly. "Want me to come over there and craddle you back to sleep."

Vadrer rolls his eyes as both Adriana and Steve giggled. "Yeah Yeah funny."

* * *

Once upon arriving in Germany, the wrestlers checked into thier hotel, little to her suprise Adriana's roomate had alerady made it to thier room. "Hey..."

"Hi..." He spoke.

"Joanie and I were suppose to sharing rooms." Adriana brought her bags in, the larger man walked over to help her. "Yeah...Owen and I were suppose to be sharing rooms but I guess they mixed something up."

"Oh, well...that's cool for tonight I guess." Adriana felt her cheeks flush. "I'm finna go wash up and head out...are you going to join us at the bar later?"

The larger man smirks. "I might."

The two stood there staring at eachother which seemed like enterity, but it was only for a few moments until he spoke. "Have fun."

"Yeah, I will thanks."

_moments later..._

"What the hell were suppose to be sharing a room." Joanie laughs.

"I know, whoever made these bookings for the room needs to be fired. But the person I'm rooming with seems okay."

"Who you got?"

"Mark."

Joanie eyes widen. "Your rooming with Undertaker? Wow, what if he watches you when you sleep?"

"Well I guess I'll have to find that now wouldn't I?" Adraina said taking a shot.

Joanie arched a brow. "Just don't do nothing I wouldn't do."

"Please, we both know that I am the bad one and your buddy Shawn taught me everything I need to know-"

Joanie laughs. "I just bet you he did!"

* * *

A few days had past and the room situation between Mark and Adriana hadn't change one bit. Actually, the two barley corssed path and while dressing they'd both respected eachother by changing in the bathroom which was something Adriana wasn't use to unless she was sharing a room with Owen. Adraian's ring gear had arrived and she wanted to try it on. "Forget I can't wait until I get to arena I need to know how this looks now." The blone said opening her box. Black leather studded top and black bottoms, white, red and grey one to match. She felt she needed to change her apprance, the feathers and fur were out and diamond studded was in. As she undressed, the front door opend to Mark had to catch himslef. "Whoa."

Adriana smirked. "Oh, I was just trying some stuff on. I was anxious and couldn't wait until I got to the arena." She removed the top and was standing in front of Mark with nothing but a cotton black bra and her bottoms of her ring gear. Mark made his way to his side of the hotel room; the former women's champion notice the flirty look on his face.

"You act like you've seen me in a bra before." Adriana said referring to the many of the comapny's magazine covers and posters.

"Yeah...but this is up close and personal." He said in almost a growl.

Adraina felt a shiver went through her entire body. "Well..." She said putting her foucus back on the full lenght mirror in front of her.

Mark bit the bottom of his lip at the sigh of the beautiful female in front of him. He watched as she removed the bottoms and had only nothing on but a thong, she was more than comfortable with her body. Adriana then dose the unthinking by unhooking her bra and tosses it over at Mark. He rasies up his head to see Adriana giving him a wink while looking over her shoulder, then heads into the bathroom.

Mark didn't know what to think, he did have a few beers puls a couple of shots. He was tipsy but still the man was in his right man to know when a woman was coming on to him. Mark then walks inside of the bathroom to see the blonde burshing her teeth.

"Mark...what the hell dude?" She laughs with her arm covering her large chest.

Mark closes the door behind him. "Nah uh." He began to walk slowly towards the blonde and kisses her. Adriana at first was hesitant but decied to kiss him back. Mark lifts up the female aginst the wall and kisses his way down to her biniki area. She began to giggle inside; she places her leg on his shoulder and he begins to rock her hip to the movement of Mark's mouth. As his tounge lashed between the inner lips of Adriana clit, the blonde felt herslef about to come.

"Ughhhh ahhhhh." Adriana moans as she took Mark's ponytail and rocks her hips faster to the movement. "Mark...I'm...ughhh...Ohoh." Adriana's legs were weak and the feeling was amazing. Never has a man made her entire body fell...beyond mind blowing. "Oh my...damn."

Mark couldn't believe what he had just done. He wasn't embarssed or ashame, it just wasn't is style to to eat a girl out. He's not goning to blame it on the beer, or his failing marriage that was already crumbling and had been for over a year; he blamed himslef, it was his fault. "I gotta go."

Was the only words he left the still leg shaking female. Adriana attempt to speak but no words came out, the only thing she could was to get herslef together and figure out what the hell just happend; but before Adriana could get an answer out of Mark...he was gone.

**_Crush on you by Lil'Kim, thanks for reading and please review._**


	11. Chapter 11

**You say what now?**

**_Sexual content ahead...thanks for reading and please review everyone i thrive on it. If there's something you guys want to suggest or anything review it please._****_ Yay my girl Melina is back, Gail and Nattie got some in ring comeption. I might just watch a Diva's match._**

**_review as always xoxo..._**

* * *

_3 weeks later... Houston, TX_

"HE DID WHAT?" Sasha eyes widen. "Body, are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious and I've been trying to talk to him about it but hell he's been doging me and shit."

Sasha arches a brow. "Well how do you know that, I mean he's busy he's got the Royal Rumble to deal with and somemore stuff maybe-"

Adriana wasn't buying it. "Bullshit, fuck it I have nothing to worry about I mean he ate me out." She shrugs her shoulders, then a smirk suddleny appeared on her pretty face. "I just wanted to tell him face to face for the mind blowing head job...that's all."

"Body you are bad." Sasha said. "Well since were both single girls, want to go out afterwards?"

"Nah, I'mma call it night. Then drive to the next city in the morning."

"Okay, well I guess it's me and Chase then-"

Adriana pouts. "Call Bret-"

"Fuck him he dump me, and he's moved on why shouldn't I?"

"Whoa, get off the defense. I'm just saying you two been together for years and-"

"You don't know Bret. He has a ego bigger than your rack and honey if he dosent get his way it isnt pretty. I still love him no doubt but hey I am not about to keep calling him, have Owen and Jim talk to him for me...Fuck that and fuck him. If he wants me he knowns where to find me." Sasha spoke.

Adriana listen because she knew her friend didnt mean a word she said. Sasha was just up set sbout the love of her life leaving the way he did and on top of that a nasty arugment happened between the two post screwjob; Heartbroken and sad. Adriana watches as her mentor laced up her boots. "You still love him?-"

Sasha chuckled. "Adriana, your pissing me off shut the fuck please." Sasha spat bursting out of the women's locker room.

Adriana sighs "...Okay,let start Raw!"

After the show, Adriana and a few other wrestlers were the last to leave. Sitting on top of her rental car, she spoke with the hotel manger. "But sir Diano...that's my last name...it's booked under... that impossiable I made my call this morning for the room...Look again Adriana Diano..." Once again Adriana was put on hold. "Ughhh you have got to be fucking kidding me dude."

"Everything alright Legs?"

Adriana turns her head to see Road Dogg Jesse James/ Brain loading up his SUV, he was the only one who called her legs. "Yeah B, I'm cool."

"Sure? I heard your conversation sounds like your gonna jack them up."

"Nah, I'll only hit the California Dreamin once and everything shoulds be peachy." She giggled.

Brain smlied. "Okay, page me later to let me know everything is cool."

"I will...later Brain."

After Brain, another person came out that Adriana didn't recgonzie at all. He stood six foot even with blonde hair, and he was walking towards her. "Is everything okay Ms..."

She smlies. "It's Diano but everyone calls me Body and yeah, I'm just on hold."

"Okay, I'm Rodney by the way...Rodney Leinhart. I'm new to the company I'm a friend of Shane's too."

Adriana didn't care but she put a fake smlie on her beautiful. "Great, welcome to the company."

"Thank you...I hope everything works out for you. Whish I could stay to see the outcome but...I'm riding with someone else."

_I wish this guy would go away_. "Thanks again Ryan."

"Rodney."

"Rodney...sorry." _Bye please lave dude._

Rodney smlies. "Goodnight...Body."

"Later...Yes sir...you still dont see it huh? So what the hell am I...great...yeah bye." Adriana slams her cell shut and gorans over her new found situation. SHe could eaither sleep in the car, or drive to the next city which was something she did not feel like doing. It was going on close to 12:30 and she was getting tired.

"What the matter?" A famlair voice asked.

Adriana was speachless it was like seeing a gosht. "Oh...my hotel room...the mangers says someone else got my room."

"Well, I stay fourty five mintues away from here...you can stay there until you find a room."

Adriana knew it was getting late and Mark was maybe the last person to leave the arena that night beside the stage hands. She bit her bottom lip and thought it out a lit more. "I guess that can work."

"You didn't have choice." He lightly smirked.

"Oh really-" Adriana said hoping inside of her rental car.

"Yeah, follow me."

Fourty five mintues later, Adriana pulled up into Mark's home. It was a ranch style home and it was very spaceous on the outisde. "This is nice Mark."

"Thank you" He smlied taking Adriana's lugguage. As the two made thier way inside of Mark's home, he walked towards the back and placed her bags next to the full size bed. "I hope it's cozy or whatever enough for you."

"This is fine Mark. Thanks, and I'll be out of your hair soon."

Mark leans against the door. "Your fine, make yourself home and when you wake up I might not be here I got a photo shoot and interview at 9:30 to 11 and train on a match with Shawn later for the Rumble and some more stuff."

"Oh, I just have an interview and to look for a room. Thats about it." Adriana spoke as she removed the covers from the bed.

"Cool, well have a goodnight."

"You too."

* * *

"Joanie you look like deer caught in headlights." I laugh at her.

"Cause I don't remeber you telling me that you was staying at Mark's house."

"Yes I did you, Sasha, and Owen knew-"

"Well I don't remeber that, but I remeber finding you after your interview that day, going to lunch- and you never looked for a hotel room that entire time I was with you Body."

I smirked. "Yeah, I know but Mark didn't know...besides I should have maybe I wouldn't be in the mess that I am today. My love life would be normal."

Joanie gave me a warm smlie. "Aww...but things happen for a reason. So, that night when you got drop back off."

"Oh yeah..."

* * *

Mark was sitting on the counch drinking a beer and watching a fight when Adriana walked into the home. She'd call a few moments before saying she was on her back and Mark decied to leave the door unlock. It wasn't safe but Mark had a gun near him at all times. "Hey, came back to get your stuff?"

"Naw, everything was booked. What the hell fans must know some of us are still here in Houston."

"Maybe, feel free to stay here. How come you didn't take your car?"

"I don't have a good sense of direction Mark, besides you stay in the middle of no where and I don't want to get lost." She laughs.

"Okay then, you hungry?"

"No, just ate with Joanie and Owen. I am however gonna take a shower and I saw a pool table downstaris. I wouldn't mind kicking your ass in that."

Mark laughs. "Wow, kick my ass in my own home."

Adriana put on her best serious face. "Why yes."

"Bet money on it babe."

"I'll bet more than that. But first I'll shower and work out a stragey."_ Did he just call me babe?...And I did I just let him?_

A while later, Adriana apperaed downstaris with her hair in a ponytail, greay shorts that showed off her long tan legs and a fitted wwf shrit. "You ready for me to beat you." She grins.

"Yeah right." Mark chuckled as he set up his pool table. "Because I am a gentleman... I'll let you take the frist shot darlin."

Arching a brow, Adriana shot the white ball without hesatation. Mark was impressed, she ended up as solids. "You know how to wrestle, sing, play gautair, model, and play pool anything else I should I know darlin?" Mark asked.

Adriana focoused on the solid yellow ball. "Well...blame my parents. I was born and raised in LA so they wanted thier daughter to be a superstar as well as thier son." She made the shot. "And it happened, for me in the wreslting world. My borther he's married with a kid on the way and just just got a job at a great law firm in New York..." She missed the shot. "Your turn...what bout you."

"Oh I'm me darlin. I'm a wrestler, I love my job. Hadn't plan on being one but shit...it's working for me and I love it with a passion." Mark says while making two strip balls into the right middle pocket.

Adriana bit the bottom of her lip. "Oh, well that good...but your shot is lazy."

Mark smirked. "Oh yeah." Mark missed his shot. "Well show me darlin."

"With pleasure." Adriana brushed passed Mark and postions body on Mark's pool table. Mark watches as her short rose as she leaned foward. After the former women's champion set her eyes on her soilds. "So...what mmade you eat me out that night in Germany?" She asks while making her shot and not giving Mark and eye contact. Mark face turned red.

"Cause I wanted to." Mark said placing his pool stick on the table. "Besides, I don't like being tease and I had a few beers." He began make his way towards the goregous blonde and right after the shot, Mark was standing close to Adriana. After making her shot, she was standing extremely close to Mark.

Adriana got nervous. "Oh, a tease huh?"

"Yeah." Both Mark and Adriana starred into eachother eyes and saw nothing but lust. He knew he shouldn't be tempted due to his recent divorce; but he wasn't trying to listen to the good guy or the bad guy that was sitting on his shoulder. "To be honest, I've always wanted to do that to you since I first laid eyes on you." Mark took his right hand and placed it between Adriana's legs. She gasp in shock of Mark going straight for what he wants. Mark gently moves his hand only make Adriana to move her hips. As the two stare into eachothers eyes, Adriana bites her lips and Mark's other hand cups her breast. He then removes the band that was holding her golden locks into ponytail, like a shampoo commerical her hair fell perfectaly over her shoulders. Adriana removed her top and relased her breast from the tight fitted shrit. No bar, her breast was perfect just as much as the rest of her body was. She pulled Mark in for a kiss while un butting his shirt. Mark removed his shrit and unbuckled his jeans quickly to remove Adriana's shorts as well. No panties...he was in love with this girl. "Looks better than it did the last time." He growles.

Adriana blushed. "Try it out again."

Mark took his thick long tounge and lashes it between her pussy lips. Adriana places her knee on the pool table to let Mark get a better entrance of her. His finger was now inside of her while his mouth went to work. She closes her eyes as thrusts her hips forward while her head was tossed back; again this was beyond mind blowing to her. Mark knew what he was doing and was doing it well. As the three time women's champion held the locks of the Deadman, he arose with a grin like smirk on his face. He kisses her passionlety on the lips, Mark rubs her hard shaft between the legs of the female. Moaning, Mark couldnt take much more he had to be inside of her. He reaches for a condom and looking down, Adriana got a bit scared at the sight of Mark's cock.

"Damn." She spoke outlould, which was something she was thinking and it just slipped out. "I mean..."

"I'll be easy on you." He kisses her. "I promise." He said taking her legs and wrapping them around his large waist. "But in all honesty...(he thrusts inside of her, she moans and Mark leans down and stare Adriana in her eyes) I'm gonna fuck the shit out you." Mark works his hips entering her and all the way and exiting out too. Adriana bit her bottom lip as Mark worked her. As he worked inside of blonde female faster, he flips her over and places her leg on the pool table as her perfect round ass bounced on him, Mark could have thought he saw stars he was about to lose it.

"Look back at me...Man your fucking goregous." Mark growled. "Fuck."

Adriana gave him her best bedroom eyes stare which was usually seen on every poster which was a bestseller in the company; but it seemed to work in the bedroom with Shawn and the pool table with Mark. "Yes...just like that...mmmm."

Pounding into her fast, Mark bends down to lick, and suck on her breast. "Fuck...fuck."

"Yeah..."

"Im finna fucking cum Body...oh...damn turn over."

Adriana was on her and now starring back into Mark's green eyes. She held on tight to Mark's tattooed arms. "Oh...Ughhhhh."

"FUCK!UGHHHH."

As Mark fell on top of Adriana to catch his breath, his placed soft kisses on her cheeck and neck and to her collor bone. She looked into his green eyes and it was not longer lust, it was more of something she counldn't explain but it was the same look that Shawn always had in his eyes. "What the matter?" She finally asks.

He shakes his head. "Nothing darling...nothing at all. Let's go sleep." Mark grabs the sheet like materail that covered the pool table and placed it on both himslef and Adriana. Mark feel alseep instanly while Adriana soon followed.

* * *

I was still daydreaming about that moments later after I told Joanie what happend between Mark and I. "And you know the rest...I mean we kept in touch a bit after the rumble but you know he took sometime off until Wrestlemania that year and then after that it was...that."

"Like was you and Mark having crazy sex on the road?"

I had to smirk. "Yeah...I mean hell. It was all in fun." I looked at my cell phone and saw a very famlair number. "This one is going to have to be on speaker. Hey Vince."

"Hey Adriana how are you and the boys?"

"They're doing great. And you?"

"The same...so your DVD is coming out soon and I am calling you personaltiy to come out and be apart of the summerslam to promote it."

I smlied...can you say tv time. "Okay, great great. What you want me to do be on Raw as a specail guest?"

"That and also at Summerslam, it's going to be in Los Angeles this year and what better way to expose your hometown to your new DVD."

This guy, but I can't knock his game Vince knows how to make money and does a good damn job doing it. "Okay...I can do that."

"Great, so the week of Summerslam your going to be the host and all ther segmants will be to push your DVD."

"Okay, but I want five outfit changes and a hairstylist and I get to make the main event match."

The phone was slinet. "...Deal."

"Great we have deal then Vinny boy."

"Yes we do...oh and Adriana this will be a supershow so think wise about the choice main event."

Joanie eyes widen, and so did mine. "Supershow like Raw and Smackdown Supertars?"

"Yeah."

"Ughh...oh...okay." I said nervously. "No problem...see you in two weeks Vince."

Joanie pours me a shot of Vodka. "Looks like your going to finally get that closure huh?"

I took the shot plus taking the bottle to the head but not all the all way, I need to be sober for my boys later. "Yeah...I guess I am."


	12. Chapter 12

**Why couldn't you be the one?**

**Sexual content ahead...thanks for reading and please review everyone i thrive on it. R****eview as always xoxo...**

__________

_

* * *

_

Its funny how fate works, and how things work out. I haven't seen Mark in almost a year, I haven't spoken to him in weeks. This wasn't going to be hard; my girl Sasha was on my mind, I figured Joanie was alseelp by now. I dailed her number and place my cell on my chest along with it being on speaker phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sasha what's up?" I asked applying my fascail night cream.

"Nothing much, finna watch tonight's Raw with Bret." Sasha said. "But I have a felling I am going to be the only one watching it seeing that he's on his way to sleep-"

"No, I am not. I am going to watch Nattie's match then I'm going to sleep." I heard Bret say in the background.

"Tell him I said hi." Oh my goodness I sounded like one of my boys.

"Adriana said hi-"

"Hi Body." Bret said.

"Well, Vince called me today, he wants me to push my DVD and be a specail guest on Raw.

Sasha nods her head. "Yeah."

"Yeah, and I want you to be there since majority of my carreer revloved around you anyway." I crack a smlie.

Sasha smlies, she had to admit. Adriana gave Sasha all the credit in the world for her career in the WWF. "Stop it. You always do that. You had me in tears last year at the hall of fame."

"Yeah I know but real talk Sasha, I would not probably be as good as I am if you didn't take me under your wing. You taught me how to wrestle, how to actually go into this business and making a name for myslef and not fucking my way to top. These bitches they have now piss me off." Okay...here I go. "I mean it just makes me sick that's why I don't watch this shit but its not thier fault...but it just makes me mad how they treat the women's title like shit ya know. I'm actually suprise Vince asked me to be on Raw because I cursed his ass out about the Diva thing at wrestlemania last year!"

Sasha laughs. "Oh yea, that was funny as hell Body."

"For real that shit pissed me off too. Your gonna have a guy in bad drag win ms. wrestlemania please..." I have to stop ranting on, making these mad face is not good. Plus, I don't feel like making an appointment for botox in the morning. "So...but yes I know your going to be there anyway because I'm hosting the week of SummerSlam and possiablity that Monday night after SummerSlam."

"Well...yeah, seems cool. But I will be there." Sasha says.

Damn he's hot. "I'm sorry but...this Wade Barrett guy is freak hot. He's gorwing on me-"

Sasha laughs. "Oh yeah?"

"Oh baby yeah, I really can't wait to...intorduce myslef to the new blood in the company...minues Shamus ugh." I almost threw up in my mouth when the guy appeard on the screen.

Sasha laughs. "Your soo mean."

"Ugh, I don't see myslef flirting with him." I yawned. "Like I really don't"

"You shouldn't be flirting with anyone." Sasha reminded her.

"Yeah I do agree with you on that but...I'm nervous about seeing Mark. I know he's going to be at SummerSlam-well I don't know, but I can feel it."

"Adriana just keep it cool. You'll be so busy and he will too so don't worry about it." Sasha said.

I shook my head. "He got his ways man...you just don't know." I made a face at the televison screen. "This diva's match was shit, if it wasn't for Alica, Gail, Nattie and Melina I would've been cut this crap off."

Sasha laughs. "Oh my goodness this brings back memories...remeber when they were giving Rena that big ass push? Man I hope that's in your book..."

* * *

_Summer of 98_

"You like that baby?"

Adriana smirks at the larger man beneath her. "Yes...mmmm...Mark."

"That's it baby...just like that...ride me." Mark said in a growl as he pulled the female closer to him. His thrust went inside of her tight heat faster. "Fuck."

Adriana could feel that she was close to coming. "Mark...uhhhahhh..." Biting her lip, she felt Mark's own teeth sink into her flesh. As the two lovers came, the blonde feel into the tattooed arms of the man beneath her. Adriana looks at the clock then back at Mark. "Morning sex is the best."

He kisses her on the cheek. "Isn't it tho." Mark forced himslef up. "I need to shower, then head to the gym."

"Yeah I have to meet with Russo." Adriana said still naked.

Mark kept his eyes on her. "Change in story line?"

"Yeah, they want me to drop my title to Rena...that shit my man isn't going to happen."

Mark smirks. "You got pull like that huh?"

Adriana. "Well, I dunno about pull but he's gotta see my point of view. She's just eye candy she can NOT wrestle worth shit-"

"Sasha did the same thing for you-"

"Mark, I wasn't just eyecandy though...you have to admit...I had and still do have in ring talent since I debut in this company." Adriana said.

Mark held his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry. I'll admit I was impressed with your skills." He chuckles. "Didn't mean to get you all work up there darlin."

"You didn't get me work up." She lied slaming the bathroom door behind her and running the water.

Mark knocks on the door. "You gonna let me in? I have to shower too."

"No." She yelled from the other side of the door;that she forgot to lock. The curtins were then pulled back. "Go shower with Sable-"

"Please." Mark says as he steps in. "She's not as good as you."

Adriana felt the touch of Mark's hand touch her skin and almost got weak at the kness. "Speaking from experiance or what?"

"You have a smart ass mouth there girl-"

"Wow your just not seeing that now Marky... I need to stop being naked around you so much."

"Sorry but that's against the law." The blonde raised her brow.

_Later on that Day..._

"Russo...fuck no I am not doing that!" Adriana said. "No, why are you pushing her?"

"Look Adriana I'm going by the rules and what the boss wants-"

Adriana began to play with her hair. "So is that it? Your slowly fading me away-"

"Your the women's champ Body please don't go there okay...listen how about this. Tonight...I have a grate entrance for you tonight-"

"I don't have a match tonight Russo." Adriana was starting to get pissed off.

"I know...I wrote the shit...how about this..."

_Later on Raw Zone that night..._

The women of the WWF was making thier way down to the ring Sasha, Marlena, Sable and the new female by the name of Jacquline. The specail summer swimsuit edtion coming out that Tuesday and with all women being on the cover, they were brought to the ring to celebrate and to give the fans a sneek preview of the posters inside. But one long legged blonde was missing in Jerry Lawler, and Commisser Slaughter were in the ring, they couldn't help but notice the missing champion as well. Until moments later after the commerical brake, a large box appeard inside of the ring. As Adriana's music hit, the box rose and reviled the women's champion in all of her glory wearing a diamond binki. Sasha and Marlena shook her heads with a smirk on her face while Sable fascail expression didn't show, neaither did Jacquline's.

After that segmant, Adriana was handed a white robe and pulled into Vince's office. "Hey, where's your dad?"

The oldest heir Shane McMahon, sat on the edge of his father desk. "On his way, look he's pretty upset at the stunt you did-"

"Shane, come on are you serious? It was written for me." Adriana smirks.

"Yeah but Vince-"

"Forreal...is he trying to get rid of me-"

Shane shakes his head. "No...no way. He's just trying to push Sable and see where it gose-"

"So far she's winning over the fans." Adriana said.

"You are still too winning over the fans too Body." Shane spoke looking into the goregous face of the women's champion.

Adriana wasn't so sure. "Shane...seriously he-" Before she could finish her sentance, Vince appeard in the doorway.

"Shane excuse us." Vince said walking towards his desk, as Shane left; Vince took a seat. "Adriana...I spoke with Russo and he explained everything."

Oh shit. "Okay...and?"

Vince looked the female straight in the eyes. "Don't ever do that again. That wasn't plan Adriana...you've been warned. Your dissmissed."

Adriana was shock, soon enough she thought Vince would be yelling at the top of his luings by now. "Okay...sorry."

"Oh and Adriana, I do still plan on you dropping your title to Sable."

Adriana leans against the door of Vince's office. "It won't happen, Vince you and I both know-"

"Have a good night Adriana."

Closing the door behind her, Adriana headed straight for the women's dressing room. As she placed on her attire, Joanie entered the room and sat down next to her. "So who's talking shit about me?"

Joanie chuckles. "Just Sable because she's knows she's getting a big push."

Adriana kept her stare on her women's title. "This is bull."

"I know...I know just make it to SummerSlam and everything should go fine from there." Joanie spoke.

Before the women's champion could speak, she saw her rival on screen.

Micheal Cole: Here joining me is the lovely Sable.

Sable: Hello Micheal

Micheal: I have to say, your compention at SummerSlam is no walk in the park. What do you have to say about the The Body's entrance tonight? Also the sneek attack that Jacquline-

Sable: Micheal... as far as Body,well there are people who are stars and there are people who just want attention and The Body is one of those people who wants attention. My training and hard work is going to earn me the women's title at SummerSlam and Jacaquline she's gonna feel the rath of Sable even more next week on Raw.

Although Adriana knew those were Vince Russo's words, it was the fact that those words were coming out of Sable's mouth made Adriana dislike the blonde even more.

_________

* * *

_

I ended my phone call Sasha, it was almost 1 am in the morning and I still could not take my ass to sleep. I was wide awake wtf? I check on my boys and headed back downstaris to my office

___________Here's a little story I've gotta tell_  
_Bout this boy I know so well_  
_Back in the day was cool and all_  
_Fell in love, I fell in love_  
_Thought he was the one for me_  
_Other boys I could not see_  
_And look what happened to our love_  
_I'm like how could it be?_  


Damn my jounrals are everywhere and so were a lot of old pictures. I couldn't help but smlie at the the picture of me, Owen and Davey Boy. Man I miss these two; there were many of pictures of us together that I kept just because I was close to them but considered Owen my other bigger borther. Then I came across a picture of Shawn and me, Hunter, Joanie, and a few others. I couldn't help but smlie at that one eaither...were not going to get into detail about th-

_It should have been me and you_  
_It could have been you and me_  
_Boy you broke my hear and now I'm standing here_  
_It should have been me and you_  
_It could have been you and me_  
_Now I look at all these photographs_

Shit...I forgot all about these. Mark and I, with others but still I only see Mark and I in these picture

_All I've got, all I've got_  
_All I've got are these photographs_  
_All I've got, all I've got_  
_All I've got is nothing without you_  
_You, you,_  
_Got nothing without you_  
_You, you_  
_Got nothing without you_

Mark and I this...Mark and I that...Mark and I here...Mark and I there

__

All I've got are these photographs  
I remember when I used to make you laugh  
I don't wanna be stuck in the past  
But you're all that I have that I had  
And I don't wanna lose what we built this far  
This is me and you, you're my superstar  
I'd give anything, baby here's my heart

My heart, my heart

* * *

As Sara looked at her cell phone, it was close to being 3 in the morning and Mark still had not came to bed. As the blonde made her way to downstaris to his office, she saw him wide awake.

"Mark...what the hell are you doing?" She questioned him in a sleeply low tone. "Come to bed honey-"

"Sorry I was just looking through some stuff and I lost track of time." Mark half lied.

"Pictures? Your looking at pictures?" Sara questioned again.

____

My heart don't stop, my heart be beating over  
My loving never stop, even though that it's over  
Girl I've been reminiscing when I play that Casanova  
Way back when we was kissing on your grand momma's sofa  
Girl I got this lovey dovey in my photo album  
I got them pictures back when I was rocking Calvin… Klein  
You had your Guess jeans on looking sexy, oh no  
Girl why could it not be the one?

Mark placed the picture of him and Adriana under a book. "I was trying to striaghting up some stuff and it didn't work. I got ro rambling around and made an bigger mess than I intend to."

Sara lifs the book up and see the picture that Mark was hiding. Biting the bottom of her lip, Sara's eyes looks up at him. "Lost track of time huh?"

Mark eye's shifts to another picture that had Adriana on it. "Yeah."

* * *

_Why, Why, Whhhyyyy_  
_Why couldn't I be the one_  
_Why, Why, Whhhyyyy_

_All I've got are these photographs_

I'm not sure if Mark is going to be back at SummerSlam or not. But I'm pretty sure he's going to be there...this was going to be harder than I thought. God give me strength.

**_Photographs_ by Rihanna fet Will I AM. **

**PryncizGTJ:Gurlll u started something with that last review we both have the same views and so does Body. I was sooo in my feelings when I was writing that one part. BingoBaby: Hope this was another chapter that you enjoyed. Tanya21byour21: Hope this chapter made you do another happy dance lol**


	13. Chapter 13

**The way things once were SS Part 1**

**Sexual content ahead...thanks for reading and please review everyone i thrive on it. R****eview as always xoxo...**

__________

_

* * *

_

It was the week of SummerSlam and damn that came fast. Sasha decied to fly into LA to do some shopping and lunch before taking the drive to Sacarmento for tonight's Raw. After dropping Bryce and Alan off to day camp, I took Randal to my mother's house since she was in the mood to babysit and met up with Sasha in West Hollywood at a resturant called Mirabelle. I felt a bit casual today, so I wore a white fitted tank top, bleach demin ripped jeans and a pair of Chole' black strap heels. On the other hand Sasha looked hot walking through the double doors of the resturant. "Well I feel complety underdressed." I said giving her a hug. "Hi."

"Hi." Sasha greets me. She was wearing a navy blue strapless dress and black booties. "And you look perfecly fine baby."

I sat my Chanel handbag on the table sreaching for my cell phone. "Thanks, I'm suprise Bret let you out of the hotel with that on."

Sasha arches a brow. "I maybe conveniced him."

We both laugh. "What are you having?" I ask her. "I'm thinking the rosted jidori chicken breast."

"Mmmmm...sounds good." Sasha says looking over the menu. "Seafood Linguini, yeah I am going to get that. So, how are things?"

"Good. It's...cool."

"You and Rodney?"

I began to drink my water. "Cool, actually were going to ride down together us and the boys for tonights Raw."

Sasha nods her head. "Good...but?"

"But what?" I ask.

"Heard from Mark?"

"Nope, so I was thinking." I changed the subject. "Lunch or a jog session with the girls, Melnia and Nattie of course. Maryse because we look alike, Gail, I want to meet Tamnia and Alica-"

"Cut the shit Body, talk to me-"

_Oh great_. "What about Mark?"

Sasha makes a face. "No...about mancurie of crouse about Mark. Don't hold out on ya girl. I thought I was your girl?"

"Honey you are." I laugh. Her New York accent and her new found Canadian accent was kind of cute. "What do you wanna hear? That I haven't already told you-"

"No you confied a bit more in Joanie and Owen than me. " Sasha reminds me.

I just shurgged my shoulders. "Well I guess that's my fault huh?"

Sasha didn't say a word; I sigh. "So...what..." We ordered our food. "I guess you want another draft from my personal memory?"

Sasha nods her head with a smirk on her face. "Juciy details and don't leave out nothing."

"Okay...well."

* * *

_Summer of 98'_

Adriana prepared a nice dish for Mark later on that night for when he came home. She cooked shirmp and pasta for him and hoped thatnhe liked it. It wasn't all the time she cooked for man other than Shawn. The front door open and in walked Mark with his gym colthes on.

"Hey babe."

Mark smirks. "Hey...smells good."

"I know and I made it just for you. Get showered and dress so you can get some food on that belly of yours."

Mark bends down and kisses her. "Okay. No doubt I am hungry and I want some food too."

Adriana bulshes. "Get your ass in the shower."

A few moments later, Mark had came downstaris and entered his kitchen to see the blonde making his plate for him. He kisses her on the cheek and grabs the fork and beings to examnie the food. "Italian huh?"

"Yup, my mother is full blooded and her parents are from the old country. My dad, he's got more of the white people stuff." Adriana said and Mark laughs. "But it was more of the Italian I think I took on in my genes."

Mark nods his head at her as he eats into the food. "It's grate."

Adriana smlies. "My mother and grandmother taught me well. A way to man heart is his stomach."

Mark rasies a brow. "Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

_How in the hell am I going to tell her?_ "So...meaning?"

"Meaning." Adriana had a big smlie on her face. "What are we? I mean were like a couple but not offical."

Marks green eyes kept thier stare and on the white sauce pasta that was in fornt of them. "Were good friends."

Adriana kept her poker face. "Oh okay."

_She sounds fine with the idea but I know that she isnt._ "I mean, I'm justing getting out a dirovice. I don't want you to be the rebound or mess anything up with you because of my situation Adriana."

Adriana understood but it still didn't make sense. "I'm good friends with Sasha I don't have sex with her." _Yeah...there's that Italian side._

Mark continues to eat the food that was in front of him. "I know we've been doing this thing for months now but if you want to stop we can. I'll still be a good friend to you."

Adriana was slinet and just continue to eat her food. Mark sighs. "Adriana?"

"Yup?" She looks up at him.

_I want to tell her that I am in love with her but I'm scared of breaking her heart later_. "I'm sorry if you thought that-"

Adriana shakes her head. "No, that's...that was my mistake I mean I should have figured we were both having fun."

"Adriana don't-"

"No, Mark everything is fine. Really it is, oh and thank you for talking to Vince about dropping the title to Rena. You must've have really convinced him."

_She wants to change the subject, really I don't want to upset her._ "Naw I just talked to him, and its no problem. I'll do anything for you."

Adriana finshes her meal." Yeah well...I am going to call it a night." She said walking over to place her dishes in the sink. "I guess I'll catch you in the morning?"

Mark sat alone at the table. "Yeah...goodnight darling

_Months later..._

"Mark...Mark...yes baby...right there-"

"You like that?" He kisses her.

"Yes." Adriana moans. As the two lover came, the blonde female fell ontop of the larger man. "Wow."

"Wow...a...your...wow." Mark kisses her.

Adriana looks at the time and see that it was time to head to the arena. "We gotta hit the road to the arena Mark."

"Can I catch my breath?" He asks Adriana still kissing her beautiful soft skin. "Besides, I didn't think you were on screen anymore because of your knee."

Adriana looks down at her broken knee. "Yeah well whatever...I'll take you the arena-"

"How about no you stay here and chill out." Mark laughs. "But you can join me the shower though...I'll make sure your all clean."

Adriana laughs. "Whatever. I still want to come the arena and watch your match."

Mark smlies. "Okay, I guess you can come."

"Yay!"

_At the arena..._

While backstage at the arena, a limp Adriana watch the storyline unfold between Rena and Jacquline. Shaking her head, the former women's champion couldn't wait to get back into the ring.

"Mine if I sign your leg."

She knew that voice, this guy wouldn't give up. Ever since that moment Rodney introduce himslef into the parking lot, he talked Adriana's head off. She knew everything about this without even wanting to know. "Sure Rodney...go ahead."

"Get...well...soon...Rodney."

How orginal. "Thanks."

He smlied." Your welcome. So when will you be cleared?"

She shurgs her shoulder. "I don't know hopefully soon. I am egar to get back into the ring."

"Yeah, Shane and I were just talking about this restuarnt not far from here. You wanna go?"

Adriana arches a brow. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe but really, I'm hungry and I want you to join me. You can just have water or whatever."

Adriana's laughs. "Okay, I'll let my ride know that I'm leaving with you."

He smlies. "Okay. Great."

A while later, Rodney and Adriana arrived at a local restuarnt. Adriana removed her leather jacket and then after feeling the draft, she placed it back on. "It's so cold here."

"Were in the eastcoast sweetheart."

"Well your use to it. I'm from LA so the beach and the heat is a must." She said.

Rondey just kept his stare on her. "You really goregous, I mean why do they have you in make up...I know to inhance it."

Adraian smirk turned into a grin. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. But tell me about you every time I see you I talk about myslef."

"OH REALLY. Your just now noticing that Mr. Leinhardt?-"

"No Mrs. Leinhardt, I do that because I want you to feel comfortable around me."

Adriana looked up from her menu. "Wait..you just called me Mrs. Leinhardt?"

"Uh yeah, I'mma marry you one day-"

"Wait a minute dude." She laughs. "Your going to too fast."

"I can see into the future." Rodney laughs.

After placing thier orders, both Adriana and Rondey continues their conversation. "Well were skip that shit you were just talking and I guess I can tell you about me."

"OKay, whenever your ready Mrs. Leinhardt."

Adriana shakes her head. "Well Adriana Milana Diano is my full name. Just in case you were wondering "The Body" It's a stage name-"

"Coulda fool me." He winks. "So Italin huh."

"Yeah." Adriana said. "I love my family and wrestling."

"What about someone? Your seeing someone?" He asks.

"I...I am not."

"Good I'm single too we can date."

Adriana laughs in shock. "So are you asking me or telling me?"

Rondey smirks. "Let me get a few beers in and I'll let you know."

At 2am Adriana walked into the hotel room she shared with Mark. He looked sound alseep but Adriana knew better; she could bet money he was wide awake. "I thought you went to get a bite to eat?"

Adriana rolls her eyes as she flick on the light. "I did."

"Dine in not drive through huh?"

"Dose it matter?" Adriana question removing all of her colthes which was painful due to her leg healing. "I think I am going home for a while until things get better with my leg. I need to rehab."

Mark rolls over to help you. "Okay."

"Mark, I got it."

"So who were you with? Owen and I went out for drinks-"

"This guy Rondey."

"Who?"

"He's new..he;s a friend of Shane's." _What's with the questions?_

After that night it was slinet...completly slinet it kind of scared her. "Night Mark."

"Night."

* * *

"So, that went on until he met Sara."

"Yeah it did. He even visit me while I was rehabing my leg and at home in LA. Then after making my return at Wresltemania he had told me he met someone."

Sasha drinks her water. "What bout Rondey."

I had to smlie thinking of Rondey. "He tooks Mark spot. I mean I had reall feeling for Mark and Rodney kind of won them over. I gave Mark everything Sasha, he didn't want a relationship with me."

"I must have been really messed up from Bret because I didn't remeber you telling this."

I shook my head. "That was something I hadn't told anyone...until now."

Sasha took her hand. "I know how you feel honey. Bret and I were broken up for two years and I seen him move on like that." She snaps her finger. "You married a wonderful man and have a great family."

I know. "I know...I know and I shoulda fought for my marriage and not let Mark and I happen from last year." My phone vibrates and it Rebecca...what?"

"What?" Sasha asks me.

"Rebecca is calling me, Shawn's wife. Actually she's been calling me for days I've just been busy."

"Well we need to hit the road, you bringing the boys still on this road trip?" She asks paying the tab.

I put down the tip money. "I don't know I might leave the toddler at home with my mother and take the older boys and let Rondey drive."

"Okay, well I meet you there honey...Later."

"Alright." Hoping into my SUV, I headed towards Beverly Hills to pick up my boys from camp and to pick up Rondey. I also somehow made time to call Rebecca back."Hey beautiful this is Adriana. It seems like we've been play phone tag so call me when you get this or catch you at SummerSlam sunday...later."

_On Raw..._

I really didn't do much, my boys ran backstage around with the Miz and Orton who is way hotter in person...yes drool is coming from my mouth. Tall, tone, and sexy that man Orton is. Cena treated me the Goddess I am and everyone else was friendly too. I enjoyed talking to Melina as always also meeting Alica Fox and Tamnia. During the middle of Melnia and Alica's match, I appeared on stage. Wearing a navy blue halter jumper that were shorts, my hair in big soft curls and sandy brown gold heels from Dolce and Gabanna. I just stood at the top of the ramp with my arms folded watching the divas match. I applaued Melania and then pointed up her nodding my head that I was please, she pointed back and smlie. I walk back towards the backstage area and wait at the gorllia postion for the two divas.

I congratulated them and watched the rst of Raw with Rondey in my dressing room. "So are you coming to SummerSlam?"

"Uhhh duh."

I laugh. "Okay. I kind of missed you today. I was happy to see you when I picked you up." I was feeling all googley inside if that word exist.

"Oh yea." He moved his seat colser to me. "That's what I like to hear."

I planted a kiss on his cheeck. "Your welcome." Staring into his eyes, I see the father of my child, the man I've been married to for ten years. "I love you Rodney."

He kissed me passtionlety almost making me even hotter than I already was. It's been soo long since he touch me like this, and it seem like forever since I kissed him like this. I can't leave him, I can't. Why dose my heart have to be in two different places? We decied to drive back right after Raw, Bryce and Allen feel alsleep and Rodney although was driving, I couldn't keep my eyes off him and vice versa. This heat of passion came from nowhere and I do mean no where.

"Your hot you know that?" He said.

"So I've been told." We arrived back in LA close to 2:30 am. I carried Allen and he got Bryce and we placed them in thier underwear and thier bed. I kissed them goodnight. I removed my colthes and started planting kissing on Rondey from his neck to his cheeck and my lips finally found his. His hands found my breast and explored my body, I was still kissing his lips when I felt his fingers play with my shaven lips. Rodney glides his fingers tips and I open my thighs a bit wider so I can grind on them.

"You like that baby?"

I see nothing but a dark lust in Rodney's eyes. "I love it. I miss it." Roughly, he pushes me down on the bed and begins to plant butterfly kisses inbetween my thighs, finally making his way to my pussy and kissing it, licking it I almost forgot how good he was at this. He then postion me on top so that I was now grinding on him. "Ahh...Mmmmm baby."

Rodney played with my clitc as his his other hand played with my breast. "Fuck baby."

"Oh...yeah." I reached into his pants began to stoke to his dick, until he pushed me off. He just sat there for a moment looking at me. "Ummm Rondey I'm a bit horny and you with your dick right there-"

"Once we start this baby, I'm not letting you go ever again." He spoke in a deep rumble which was a bit scary. "That's a promise this time."

"Ok...Okay. I got you."

Rodney plastard a smlie on his face. "Good...because you know I keep good on promises right...right?"

I nod my head. "Yeah, now can I sit on it please?"

As Rondey laid bneath me, I bit down on my lip and I rocked my hips back and fourth. I do not know if it was that fact that we both were in the heat of passion but we made love that night and it was mind blowing. After that we talked about the boys and in genral until we both feel alseep. And as we did, I couldn't help but wonder were my husband and I were going back to way things once were?

**PryncizGTJ:Girl yes I saw that bullshit Bingobaby &Tanya: Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Going to Vegas to clear my mind SS Part 2**

What a week! Summerslam Access and the SummerSlam Hollywood party. Oh my Goodness, it was something to be apart of I almost forgot how fun this was. But it was really fun because Rodney and I were all over eachother and the boys also had fun too. It was the night of SummerSlam and I left Randal in the comanpy of Stephanie's daughter Auroa Rose and her Nanny, I smlied at her.

"You know I see somthing happening with these two let's start making plans for marriage." I said as Randal played with Auroa.

Stephaine places her hands on her pregant belly. "Oh yes, let's I can see it now." She turns to me. "Your glowing."

"Oh I got a tan this morning." I said.

"No, your glowing like a school girl your on cloud nine."

I couldn't help but blush. "Well, I mean I don't know. Rodney and I are just showing eachother more attention than usual and I love it."

Stephanie looks down at her belly. "Well, that something always great. Maybe you'll get one of these."

My eyes widen. "Oh...hell no. I'm done I'm like 37 honey. Randal was the last one."

Stephanie. "You keep glowing like that it won't be-"

"Please don't jinks." We talked for a few more minutes then we finally left our kids with her Nanny and headed towards make up. Stephanie is cool, we actually got cool through Hunter but above Joanie is my girl and I feel a bit bad about hanging out with Stephanie. I guess it's because we have kids or something. As I was walking down the hall, I ran into my older son Bryce on the arm of Randy Orton.

"Hey goregous."

"Hey yourslef beautiful." Randy said greeting me with a hug and handing me my son. "I'm done with this little guy. I don't want him to take all my enegry from me when I wrestle tonight."

Bryce leans on my arms still looking up at Randy. " Mom we lifted weights."

I look down at him. "You did, oh wow I see your muscles coming in."

He laughs. "Well I thank you for baby sitting Orton."

"Anytime Body." Randy gave me a smirkish smlie if that even makes sense walking as he walked away.

_Damn...the things I would...damn._ "What?" I caught Bryce looking at me.

"Nothing. I can't look at you?" He questioned.

"For a 9 year old you have a smart mouth-"

Bryce smirks. "Well I wonder where I get it from."

I had to roll my eyes, he's heard Rondey say that too many times about Alan. "Come on kid. I gotta meet up with Melnia."

* * *

I accompany Melnia to ringside for her match with Alica Fox. Very good match may I add, and as soon as her victory was about to be celebrated...LayCool lame asses wanted to show up and tell the world how great they are and blah blah blah.

I took the mic. "Umm didn't mean to interupt your conversation but since your having it with Melnia and your talking about the women's title...you sure you wanna go there? Espcailly with me?"

Layla grabs the mic. "Oh please...your such a has been."

Melnia looks at me and takes my mic. "She's a Le-."

Michelle then spoke up. "Oh yea take up for your idol, in front of all these fake plastic loosers here tonight."

Melnia and I exchanged looks and with a smirk I took the mic back from her. "Losers? Losers? Your calling the people of my hometown Losers? Honey our basketball team just won the NBA finals what the hell as Flordia done?" The crowd went wild. "Okay Okay...you know what I was born a raised here, so was Melnia, and my kids...soo I have a feeling that your going to be slapped in about five seconds-"

Michelle jumps in my face. "Get over yourself you know-"

"FIVE!" Melnia and I attacked LayCool getting nothing but cheers from the crowd inside of the staples center. After making an ass of both of thoes bitches, I held Melnia's hand up in the air as we walked back stage. I found my husband and three boys in the private locker room 15 minutes later. I greeted them with a kiss and greeted Rodney with some tounge action.

"Gorss get a room." Alan said making a face.

"Trust me, you don't want us to do that." Rodney said looking at his son.

"Dad can we go out to the audiance now?"

Rondey looks at me. "Yeah, but I'm going to watch the rest of SummerSlam back here. Don't want to draw any attention from the audiance. I want you guys to enjoy the show."

Rondey give me a kiss on the cheek. "Okay, that's fine. We will meet you backstage afterwards baby."

Giving them one last kiss goodbye, I watched my family disapeared into the side of the backstage arena and into ringside. A slight tap on my shoulder frighting me. "What the- Sasha?"

"Really, your gonna put us on blast like that?"

I laughs. "Uh, yeah. It was in the written. Besdies, I told you that I had Vince to approved everything escspcailly for me. I can't wait until Raw tommrrow night." I rub my hands together like a villian. Sasha shakes her head, and finally enters the dressing room.

"Sure, lets finish watching the show shall we?"

I watched and talked with Sasha the entire time of the show...Until I heard the crowd roar at the return of the Undertaker poppin up at the opening of the casket. My heart began to pound faster and faster. I couldn't look at Sasha although eagerly she wanted me to face her; I could to see the look out the corner of her eye. I'm freaking out, why? I have no ideal is it the fact that he's less than 80 feet away or is it the fact that I've patched things up with Rodney? He's here..._OKAY OKAY...I'M JUST GOING TO AVOID HIM BUT HOW HE'S MARK. HE'S A FREAK IN A GOOD AND BAD WAY THE GUY CAN GET THE MONA LISA PANTING IF HE REALLY WANTED TOO._

"What?" Sasha asks.

"What?" I said taking my eyes from the smirks. "Shut up don't do that."

"Do what?" She laughs.

I didn't reply. "Let's just watch the rest of the show."

_2hours later..._

The show was over and SummerSlam was soo exciting to watch and be apart of. Melnia, Tamnia, Maryse , Sasha, Natayla and Alica Fox joined Sasha and I in my dressing room. "I know there are some parties going on." Melnia said.

"Yeah but I think we should drive to Vegas." I said.

Maryse laughs. "Serious?"

"Yeah, invite the guys too." I said.

"What about the kids?" Sasha said.

"Umm I got this. Let's just go have some fun who's riding with me?" I said placing my hands on my hips.

"I would mind a little road trip. Let's go to VEGAS!" That why I love Melnia.

As the ladies exit the room to get thier things together, I called Joanie to let her know the plans and hopefully she'll show up. While puting things together in my purse there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah come in." After no one came inside. I said it again. "Come in!" Finally getting mad I opend the door and no one was there. I looked both way and saw no one, in the back of my mind I knew it Mark.

* * *

I kissed my boys and husband and headed for Vegas riding with Sasha, Melina, Natayla, and Eve. "You are always ditching your kids on him."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever he's the dad. HE'S MY BABYSDADDY!"

"So did you guys always do this?" Eve asked. I really don't know the girl but Natyala invited her and said she was cool. So I guess I can give her a shot.

"Sometimes but not really, our travel was way worse back in the day. Very guresome." I said pouring cups of Red Berry Ciroc and handing them out. "Sasha you'll get yours when we leave California."

Sasha nods her head. "Yeah right, you better pass me that shit."

_4 hours later...Las Vegas,NV_

_1, 2, 3_  
_Not only you and me_  
_Got one eighty degrees_  
_And I'm caught in between_  
_Countin'_  
_1, 2, 3_  
_Peter, Paul & Mary_  
_Gettin' down with 3P_  
_Everybody loves ***_  
_Countin'_

V.I.P is the only way to roll with me and yes were at the hottest club drinking Red Berry Ciroc. I watched and Eve and Natayla got loose on the dance floor, and Melnia and Sasha did too. I got tired of dancing so I sat down. For some reason I was deep in thought espcailly since the person who knocked on my dressing room door. "What the matter?"

Sasha yelled. I nodded my head nothing. "Your lying. Whats up?"

_Babe, pick a night_  
_To come out and play_  
_If it's alright_  
_What do you say?_

_Merrier the more_  
_Triple fun that way_  
_Twister on the floor_  
_What do you say?_

_I'm in Vegas having a good time_. "Nothing, pour me some more to drink."

Sasha did but still she kept her glare on me. "Listen hoe, were gonna talk later."

_Are - you in_  
_Livin' in sin is the new thing (yeah)_  
_Are - you in_  
_I am countin'!_

I knew that was comming, I just nod my head in agreement. "Okay hooker."

_1, 2, 3_  
_Not only you and me_  
_Got one eighty degrees_  
_And I'm caught in between_  
_Countin'_

* * *

Somehow the girls and I woke up around 10 am and hit the road back for Los Angeles. When I arrived home, Rondey and the kids were gone already to where to I don't know. After getting settled, I came downstaris to and grace me presance with Joanie and Sasha.

"She was clawing at the door like a lost child so I had to let her in." Sasha joked, both Joanie and I laugh.

"Oh yeah, we can keep her." I said floping on the counch. "Joanie you missed Vegas."

"I know I heard it was just like old times." She said. "So lets cut the crap, did you Mark-"

"No." I told her.

"Adriana." Joanie said.

"What, I saw him on Televsion and that was it." I said. "I didn't see him."

"Well hopefully you will tonight?" Sasha arches a brow.

I had to roll my eyes. "Whatever." My eyes landed on the photograph with myslef and Rodney and boy was that a old picture...

* * *

_Febuary 99_

"Rodney, what the hell?" Adriana had her eyes blindfolded as Rondey lead her to the poolside hotel room. "It's not funny what the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing." He said` removing the blind fold. "Suprise."

_Fortunately you have _  
_Someone who relies on you _  
_We started out as friends _  
_But the thought of you just caves me in _  
_The symptoms are so deep _  
_It is much too late to turn away _  
_We started out as friends_

The blondes eyes lit up as the pool was covered in red, pink, white roses and surrounded by candel light. "Oh my...I...I'm speachless."

"Good, because personally you talk too much."

Adriana softly slaps him on the chest. "This is wow, Rondey."

"Well, I wanted to do this just because Valentines day is next week and you still haven't been cleared to wrestle yet and I didn't want you to just stay at home on Valentines Day." He said staring into her hazel brown eyes.

_Sign your name _  
_Across my heart _  
_I want you to be my baby _  
_Sign your name _  
_Across my heart _  
_I want you to be my lady_

"And I think you know how I feel about you." Rodney said.

"Yeah Rodney I know but-"

"But what? I'm not rushing and I know there is someone else."

Adriana wasn't sure anymore if that someone else aka Mark was still in the pitcure. He's been a bit distant and wasn't really sure where there relationship was going.

_Time I'm sure will bring _  
_Disappointments in so many things _  
_It seems to be the way _  
_When you're gambling cards on love you play _  
_I'd rather be in Hell with you baby _  
_Than in cool Heaven _  
_It seems to be the way_

The former women's champion kept her tight grip on Rondey's hand. "Rod...I have develop feelings for you I have but...I have stronger feelings for someone else."

"I know, you told me. But just for the record, I know I am ahead of him."

Adriana bit the bottom of her lip, she then nods her head in agrrement as Rondey kissed the temple of her forehead.

_Sign your name _  
_Across my heart _  
_I want you to be my baby _  
_Sign your name _  
_Across my heart _  
_I want you to be my lady_

"I don't want you to do anything you want to do eaither." He said in a husky whisper as Adriana's hand touched his entire body.

"I know." She coulnd't give him eye contact...he was getting to her.

_Birds never look into the sun _  
_Before the day is gone _  
_But oh the light shines brighter _  
_On a peaceful day _  
_Stranger blue leave us alone _  
_We don't want to deal with you _  
_We'll shed our stains showering _  
_In the room that makes the rain_

"I love this song." She spoke looking up into the sky, Adriana knew his eyes were on her. Finally, she gave in and connected to his stare.

_All alone with you _  
_Makes the butterflies in me arise _  
_Slowly we make love _  
_And the Earth rotates _  
_To our dictates _  
_Slowly we make love_

"I love you."

_Sign your name _  
_Across my heart _  
_I want you to be my baby _  
_Sign your name _  
_Across my heart _  
_I want you to be my lady_

_A few days later_...

"He said that? Really?" Joanie smirks. "Oh my Goodness so then what's up with Mark?"

Adriana shurgs her shoulder. "He's been distant but still there he visit me last week. I should be clear for Wrestlemania to help Tori." Adriana wanted to change the subject so bad.

"Oh yeah, that grate too." Joanie said. "So, back to you and Mark and Rondey."

Adriana rolls her eyes. "It's really nothing-"

"Whatever."

"As if." Adriana joked. "But seriously I don't know I really don't want to think about it."

Joanie placed a warm smlie on her face. "Okay, Okay. We won't talk about it honey bunch."

Around noon, Shane, Joey Abs, Pete gas and Rondey were in catering. The boys watched as their childhood friend Rondey gathered his food together on a plate.

"Why are you so happy?" Pete asked him.

"Nothing."

"Your singing?" Shane said.

"I can't sing?" Rondey kept the smile on his face.

"Actually you can't sing or hum. Your on cloud nine or you just feel good-"

Rondey got his drink. " Shane, I feel wonderful."

The three men looked at eachother, Rodney smirks. "What?"

"Is the reason your humming stand 6 foot even with the longest most beautiful legs I've ever seen?" Joey said, Rodney didn't respond.

Shane nudges Joey. "Oh yea, blonde hair, 38-27-29...whoa thoes are the best mesaurements ever?"

"Rodney you hitting Adriana yet?" Pete just says. "I mean shit-"

"No and were just dating?"

"You sure cause your face is redder than when Test big botted you last week."

They all shared a laugh. "Whatever man, look were dating...taking things slow."

Pete interjected. "You've been taking things slow since forever. Knock that shit out."

The crowd broke out into a laugh, finally Rondey slaps Pete. "Don't say shit like that bro."

_Elsewhere_...

Mark was hearing everyword and finally left the catering area. _So that's who she's been with? Some rookie punk who is the only reason he got here is because he's friends with Shane_./ WHY DO YOU CARE? YOUR DATING SOMEONE ELSE AND YOU HAVENT EVEN TOLD HER./_So what, it doesnt matter. But this guy...really?/ SO WHAT, YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE AND YOU DIDN'T TAKE IT. SHE WANTED TO BE WITH YOU SHE LET YOU INTO HER HEART AND YOU FUCKED IT UP._

_

* * *

_

Mark...Mark?" Mark finally snapped out of his daydream and looks at the figure in front of him. "What?"

"You see her?"

Mark shakes his head. "No...not yet."

"Well you rush production on her DVD and asked Vince for her to be here. Monday is the last day, what the hell you waiting on? You better do what you got to do."

Mark finally turns to his close friend. "Glen, I got this."

**Hope you ladies enjoyed this chapter. Songs 3 by Britney Spears and Sign your name by Terence Trent D'Arby. **

**PryncizGTJ: Thanks, and trust me Rodney is going to be I mean he's got Body...or does he? (raise a brow) Also, your going to see another side of Rondey too. And I am Nexus all the way Wade is my boo I can't get with the others. John Cena was hella funnymaking fun of them...WENDY'S! LOL and I had that last nite I couldn't help but laugh. **

**Tanya: YES I was talkin about Randy and I can't wait until 9/18 it gonna be a supershow in STL.**

**Bingobaby: Thank you I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**N/A: My computer is in the shop and I and this chapter would've have been posted Monday or Tuesday but...whateve it's here. Plus I usually don't use two songs in my story but Sign your name had to be in there. And Puls I didn't want to make this into a long ass chapter thats why it's going to be put into parts. And FYI..well I was going to tell you guys but you can wait..haha**

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Those better be earrings SS Part 3**

"Your DVD Body, the unlimited inculdes matches that you've chosen correct?"

_Man I can't stand Micheal Cole, I'd rather hear Jillian sing_. "Yes, that is correct." Adriana said.

"And your in legndary matches, tell me about the number one match." Micheal asks.

"Well, Luna and I paried up for the first time at SummerSlam 96 and it was the first time ever that the women's title would be on the line in a hardcore match. And to see that a beauty such as myslef going against the beast Luna it proved a lot not only to myslef but everyone in the company that I am in this businness to wrestle and I'm not here to just do sexy photos and be a eye candy. I can really do this so that's why that match came in into the top five."

As Mark watched the DVD, his eyes couldn't tear away from hers.

"So, I guess your going to watch this until Raw starts tonight?" Glen spoke to his long time friend.

"No, it's just that it's been a year and I...I have no idea how I'm going to...whatever. I don't know."

"Well...she's in the bulding. You can start by saying hi."

Mark looks at him with a glare. Glen looks at him. "What? What's the matter with hi?"

"Everything." H rolls his eyes.

"I still cannot believe you and her dated back then, dude you were not cute."

Mark smirks. "Yeah, and you were the prettiest at the ball."

"Why you let her go the first time?"

"Thought I was playing it safe. No on really knew about us but her friends and my borther and you after the fact."

"Okay so...tell me...how did you fuck it up the first time?"

* * *

_March 99_

As Adriana got dressed, Mark watched as her goregous body got covered in a white cotton tank top and blue jeans. Adriana notice. "What?"

"Nothing, I like...looking at you."

Adriana smiles. "Well, that's always a puls now isnt it?" She kisses him on the cheeck. She ran her fingers through his long jet black hair. "How about tonight, we have a little time to oursleves more like a celebration."

"Didnt we have a celebration last night after wrestlemania? But you want to do somemore celebrating thats fine too darlin." Mark said in a low growl.

"I was hoping so." The blonde winks. "Have I told you how hot you look now with this whole minstry of darkness thing you go going on?"

Mark smlies. "I'd rather you show me."

"Mmmmm I would like too but...gotta head to the arena."

"I just a good 10 minutes-"

Adriana rolls her eyes. "Oh that is soo not a turn on Mark."

He laughs. "I got you later on tonight. Let's go to the arena."

While driving in the car, Mark's cell gose off. "Hello...how you doing?...driving to the arena you mind if I give you a call within the next 15?...Okay, later."

Adriana wanted to asked who was on the other end but decied not too. Mark and here seemed to be coming colser and she wanted things to stay that way. But, she couldn't get Rondey off her mind. Mark was hold her heart along with her feelings but it was just Rodney was slowing climbing up Mark's arm to get closer to her heart.

Mark for months had been holding Adriana in the palm of his hand. The girl was in love with him and he knew it. Sara, on the other hand he was intrigue by her. At frist sight he knew she was th eone for him but Adriana was so much more. Mark felt like he was in a rock and a hard place, how was it possiable to love two women at once? He had to tell Adriana about Sara and also the feelings he had for her as well but hell how is she going to react?

After her tag team match with the new girl Tori, Adriana headed to her locker room. Mark was already standing there in his wrestling gear in the doorway of the bathroom room. "Shit! Mark, why do you do that?"

"I'm sorry. didn't mean to scare ya."

"So...what's up?" Adriana asked.

Mark eyes feel to the floor then landed back on Adriana. "Well, I really don't know what to say...I met someone and were serious. It's getting serious."

Adriana put on her poker face. "Oh...okay."

"I'm sorry I just should have said something before lastnight. I didn't want to keep leading you-"

"What you see in her that you don't me?"

Mark couldn't answer that question. "I just don't think were right for eachother and when we met I was going through a dirovce I didn't want you to become a rebound-"

"Just your slice of cake that you ate along with your ice cream." Adriana chuckled.

"No, Body it wasnt like that."

Adriana stood there shaking her head. "Well, I hope your happy with her...congrats."

"Adriana-"

"Mark I need to take a shower quick, I really worked up a sweat."

"Yeah...alright. I'll see you after the show." Mark didn't hear Adriana's response, only the water running and the steam coming through the shower room.

Little did he know, Adriana broke down into tears. And again later on the night in her hotel room.

"I'm sorry Body I really dont' know what to say."

"Joanie he's a bastard. He knew I was in love with him. All he said was bullshit!" Adriana wipes her tears. "I'm over ya know. I mean, Rondey is a really grate guy."

"Then you know it's fate for you and Rondey to be together...that's all."

"Yeah...I guess so."

* * *

Glen just kept his stare at his friend. "Your an idot." And with that Glen left Mark to conutie to watch Adriana's DVD.

* * *

After signing a few autographs and speaking to a few superstars I headed into the private dressing room. "Hey baby."

Rondey kissed me on the lips and man I wanted more but my boys were here. "Hey. I guess Raw is about to start so the boys and us are going to our seats."

"Yeah thanks for the seats Adriana."

"Your welcome Pete, take care of my boys out there."

"I will, I love you."

I had to kiss him again. "I love you."

"Uh...gross let's go." Alan said making a face.

Pete looks down at him. "Yeah let's go, your mommy and daddy or being gorss."

_Moments later on Raw_

I am going to admit I am a bit nerovous but I think I'm going to get through this. Cute black peep toe heels and a fitted cream colored dress and my hair pulled back into a pony tail with big curls. Jessica Simpson was my inspration for this look. My music played and I then joined John Cena on stage.

"John, I didn't mean to interupt but I am the acting GM for Raw tonight. And seeing that were in my hometown of Los Angeles (crowd cheers) I need to make this Raw great so. How about this, tonight nexus member will face each member of team WWE and Nexus you get pick who will face who of team WWE expect for Wade Barrett...he'll face his mentor Chris Jericho and that match ladies and gents is (looking down at my watch) 6 minutes.

Walking backstage with John Cena linked to my arm, I raced back to my dressing room to change colthes and my outfit. "A purple on sleeve long strap dress and gold heels. As my hair stylist teasted my hair there was a knock on the door.

"I love thoes shoes." The hairstylist said.

"Thanks hon."

There was a knock at the door and to my suprise it was Sasha. "Hello love."

"Hi, how did you think I did?"

"Good. You know your a damn natural."

I smlied from ear to ear. "I can't wait to get-uhh whos at the door now? COME IN!" And then my freaking heart drop. "Mark...hi."

"Hey, can we talk?" asked with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"Hey guys can you excuse us?" I kept my stare at Mark as Sasha and the hairstylist walked out of the room and closed the door behinde them. I stood up and walked towards Mark. I slapped his ass hard acorss the face and walked back down to my seat.

"I deserved that."

Adriana noticed a small sky blue bag that Mark was holding. "What you want?"

"You." Simple and straight to the point.

Was the nut job serious? "Oh yea, really?"

"Adriana I fucked up. I know. I made promies to you that I couldnt keep and hell if you-"

"Mark I don't know what you think is going on but were done. Getting back with me? Let me guess things didnt work out with Sara again so you think you can just sit me off to the side like last time."

"Damnit I didn't have you to come here just to argue-"

"What you mean? Have me come here?" I was lost...completely. "Mark what is going on?"

"I love you. Okay I am in love with you. Even after I went back to Sara, my kids were happy to have the mommy and daddy back in the house but mentaly and physical...Sara and I were weren't you and I shared." Mark. "Your...you've been in my head since day one, since you for Mexico that day. Baby I knew it was compeltely shit that I did and I am sorry."

Mark was pleading. "Mark, I...I don't know what to tell ya honestly." I corssed my arms. "Rondey and I are together again. Were working things out. You need to do the same with your wife or someone else."

"Please..." He hissed in a cocky tone. "I dont' want to sound like an asshole but I got you mind, body and soul Adriana. Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me anymore."

_This son of a bitch_, I sucked my teeth. "...Mark I still love you no doubt...but I'm in love with my husband."

The room was slinet and Mark placed the bag on the table. "I was going to give you this in Mexico." After that, he left. I tired not to cry but this confrontastion or "colsure" was bullshit. My head and in the plams of my hand. I felt someone staring at me. I looked up ino the doorway.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah...yeah Vince...I'll be fine."

* * *

Raw ended and all of the superstars headed to The Roosevelt hotel in hollywood, I needed to head home. Sasha help me with the gift bags as I open the door to my house.

"You must be really loved by the locker room." Sasha said carrying in the bags and placing them on the living room table.

"Yeah I am a fan fave...but I am not going to be a Teddy's long. Rondey and I have to get up elary with the boys and then I have to go downtown for the singing of the DVD."

"So what's this?" Sasha asked going through the bags.

"Mark brought that."

That must've been a cue for Sasha to do her part and be nosey cause she place her purse down on the table and dug into the bag. "Ummm excuse me but isnt that my gift?"

"Oh shit." Sasha gasp

My eyes widen. It was a small black box. My heart began to pound and Mark's words came back. I was going to give you this in Mexico.. "Those better be earrinings." Sasha hands the box to me. They werent earrings, instead...it was a 9 1/2 diamond ring.

**Bingo Baby: AHHHHH SHUT UP WE HAVE TO SIT TOGETHER LOL**

**Prynciz: Yes Taker is crazy and I hope you enjoyed the extra Glen I gave you in this chapter. And we both know your not on teams anymore lol you cant make a choice I'VE GOTTEN INTO YOUR HEAD WITH RONDEY.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Speachless**

My eyes looked over the 9 1/2 carat dimond ring. Taking the ring from Sasha's hand I grab the keys to the Range Rover and bolts out the house.

"Adriana! Adriana!"

After making a few calls, I found the hotel where Mark was staying at, I texted Glen. I would've knock but that would be too nice, instead I bam that motherfucker down like the cops. "Open up the damn door Mark!"

"What the fuck do you want?" He snapped.

"You are a son of a bitch! You were going to propose to me but went back to your wife? You are sick as hell Mark!" I tossed the ring in his face. "So what the hell?"

"I DON'T KNOW ALRIGHT, I DON'T KNOW I LOVE YOU OKAY. I REALIZE MAKING MY KIDS HAPPY ISNT THE WAY TO GO. DO IT FOR THE KIDS DO IT FOR THE FAMILY...OKAY THAT SHIT DIDN'T WORK!"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T MARRY ME ?" There..I said it. "How come it wasn't me?"

Mark couldn't answer that question cause it will seem like everything was full of shit and for the most part it was. "I didn't want to hurt you Adriana, we already agreed that we were fine just having a good time but deep down I was in love you. But if Jodi wanted me back during the time we were...together I woulda went back crowling to her in a heart beat."

As much as I was sinking my teeth into my MAC Pink Lemondae lip gloss, tears were still about to run down my face. He began to walk colser to me. "I didnt want to hurt you, but in the end I did anyway...more than once and I am sorry for that."

"Mark you-"

He kisses me. I shouldnt but I kissed him back, my hand got tangled into his hair and in a quick movement, Mark lifts me up and places me on the counter of his hotel room. I got wett instantly at his hands roaming all over my body and his lips planting butterfly kisses on me. "Mark...stop." He didn't listen and I didn't force him too, instead he grabs me again and take me into the bedroom. Mark hoovering over me, I couldn't see a thing. The room was dark with only a little bit of light from the LA city skyline and the moon showed through the window. Even the noise from the streets didnt bother me hell I was use too but it was slinet...dead slinet. Moans excape both of our mouths and to be honest, it made me want him even more. "OUCH!" He bites me.

"You were focused." He growled.

I wasn't I really wasnt. But turst me I was into it. Marks bit tattooed covered arms hooks both of my legs around his waist. Without hesitation he slid into me, my insides were pleased. With one quick movement, my D&G dress was gone from my body. I didn't have on bra since the dress supported everything, so that made my tits easy access for Mark to suck on. Eventhough, I've always seen Mark with A-B size cut girls, he loved my DD's with a passion. I watched as his tounge flicked my nipple and sucking on them.

"Body I love you."

Those words made me feel good no lie. "You should've been my wife ten years ago. I was stupid." And he was, laid thier enjoying the thrust he was giving me. "Adriana I need you in my life."

He then rolled over to his back so that I was on top. "Ahhh...mmmmm." Riding him was so beyond mind blowing. "Fuck." I had to bite me lip, I was so lost in a daze. Mark placed his hands on my hips and began to pump me faster making my body jump and my breast sway.

"Like that?"

"Yeahh." I kissed him on the lips. "Hit this shit from the back." Mark hands quickly grabs my hair, he was a little rough but I knew he didnt mean to be shit it was really turning me on. Lifting me off dick, I placed myslef on all fours with Mark still having a tight grip on my hair. He smacks my ass, that turned me on too. I felt the tip of his tounge start at the bottom of my spine and ends at the nape of my neck. His lips touch my ear. "Tell me this pussy is mine and not your husbands." He said in a husky tone sliding into me. _Ughhh I couldn't do that...Mark you hurt me more than once in so many ways._

_October 99_

Mark stood in the bathroom doorway watching Adriana place items into her gym bag. "I'm sorry."

Adriana didn't make eye contact. "There's no reason to be. Were weren't dating or neaither was we serious or whatever. I mean if you really love her you don't owe me a apologly for marriying her Mark.

Mark gently laid his head on the inner frame of the door. "I knew...I...I don't know."

"Yeah me eaither." The blonde said zipping up her gym bag and placing the women's title on her shoulder. "Good luck though, I hope she's the one." She meant that.

Mark couldn't say anything , instead he smlied and graced her with a hug and a soft peck on the lips. "Thank you."

Later on that day...

Joanie walked into the women's locker room to find her friend staring at her championship belt. "I don't think your belt is going anywhere hon." She joked until she saw tears falling from Adriana's beautiful face. "I...I'm sorry."

"It's not you Joanie." She sobbed. "Trust me it's not you because your still here."

Joanie locked the door and sat next to her friend on the bench. "What's...what's the matter?"

"Owen is gone, after months I couldn't cry. Now I am. Sasha is marrying Bret and is retiring soon...Mark..." The tears came down even harder. "He's marrying her."

Joanie gasp. "Oh...I'm...I'm sorry." She pulled the female closer to her in a tight hug.

"I'm alone...I have no one-"

"Stop that. Rodney is head over heels in love with you. To be honest, you brought that upon yourslef when Mark told you that he was serious with that chick-"

Adriana brought her head up and stared at the female before her. "Chyna please." She was pissed. "Mark don't-"

"Don't say it or you will be in denial." Joanie said.

Adriana knew Joanie was right, it wouldn't make sense for her to keep telling herslef that it was a joke that Mark was getting married. But it was so true...it was reaitly and she had to get over it.

* * *

"Ahhhhh...yeesssssss...Mark."

"Tell me Adriana...tell me."

* * *

_December 2000_

_I could hardly believe it _  
_When I heard the news today _  
_I had to come and get it straight from you _

"I can't believe your leaving." Joanie hugs her.

"I know me eaither but need to make room for the new girls." Adriana spoke. "But I'm glad to be doing it facing Ivory and Jacquline."

Joanie hugs her. "Joe...I...I can't breath."

"Adriana." A deep voice growled from the dorrway.

Joanie looks down at Adriana and then to Mark. "I have to catch up with Hunter, I'll see you later."

"Okay."

Before closing the door behinde her, Joanie gave her a good friend a nervous look. Adriana cut her eyes on Mark. "Hello."

"Your retire-"

"Yeah I am." Adriana corssed her arms.

_They said you were leavin' _  
_Someone swept you heart away _  
_From the look upon your face I see it's true _

"You sure this is what you want to do? I mean you love wreslting."

Adriana smirks. "I do, but I am in love with Rondey and were about to take things to the next level. Besides...my run is up. Females only last sooo long in the business."

_So tell me all about it, tell me 'bout the plans you're makin' _  
_Then tell me one thing more before I go_

"I just came to say good bye I didn't want to-"

"It's...it's...fine. I need to go though, my match will be coming up pretty soon." Adriana spoke.

"Right...right...mines is right after yours so. I have to get ready as well." Mark spoke getting up and opening the door for her. Oddly, Glen and Joanie were having a conversation right outside the door.

Mark watched as the blonde headed to the ring for the last time. As he watched the ten mintue match, Adriana walked out of the arena the winner and the women's champion holding the title a record breaking seven times. It was officaly over, they both had moved on but now it was sign, sealed, and delievered.

"I'm going to miss her."

Mark nod his head in agreement. "Yeah...Vince I'm going to too."

_Tell me how am I supposed to live without you _  
_Now that I've been lovin' you so long _  
_How am I supposed to live without you _  
_How am I supposed to carry on _  
_When all that I've been livin' for is gone_

* * *

"I'm finna ...finna come...ahhhhh"

As we both screamed out our orgasms, instantly we fell on the bed and attempt to regain our breathing rate back. Mark held me tight in his arms and fell alseep, but before he drifted off he moved in close to me. "Adriana, I was serious about everything."

Again I was slinet. I could speak. But I did cry...softly, and feel alseep inside his arms.

It was four in the morning and I needed to make a move I had a intreview and DVD signing. As I slipped on my heels and dress, while closing the door shut qutiely. My heart stop at the person siting on the sofa.

The female arched a brow and smirked corssing her arms. "Adriana...you looked like you saw a gosht."

Feeling like I did, as a matter of fact I pretty sure my face is plae white. For some reason I grip my Prada clutch tighter cause I had a feeling that I was eaither going to have to use it for a weapon or...for some reson I was unsure of yet. But I'm pretty sure I was about to find out. "...Sara..."

**Oh...snap! Hahahahaha**

**Bingobaby: Aww man I haven't even bought my tickets yet smh...thanks for the review.**

**Tanya: There was your fix I hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry if it wasn't Xrated like most of my sexy secen but I did what I can this time. I was rushing lol**

**Prynciz GTJ: Girl your reviews crack me up everytime...soooo whos side are you on now? wink wink lol**

**Thank everyone who read...please review! I love them xoxo...oh I almost for got Song How am I suppose to live is by Micheal Bolton...trust me I knew nothing about this guy the song was Muse and I youtube some vids and yeah...it got me lol. Just type in WWE and the title of the song. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't have and answer for that**

The female sat on the counch staring daggers straight through me. Sending a chill down my spine, Mark ways for sure rubbed off on Sara. "So it's you...in the flesh?"

Why in the hell was I nervous? She doesn't scare me...okay maybe a bit. Wait a mintue...did I just admit she scared me? No she doesn't I'm just...nervous. Why? "Yeah, it's me." I place my hands on him hips.

"I sat here and listen to every word, every fuck, every I love you but nothing came out of your mouth." Sara chuckled. "He's got it bad for you girly. Which is odd because your not his type at all."

"Where are you going with this?" I almost snapped.

"No where, you can have him." Sara said proping her feet on the coffe table while pushing her lips together.

"Sara he's not something you can just give away." I said still having a frim grip on my clutch just in case this bitch wanna try something.

"Funny, because from where I stand. That's how he's treated you." Sara said. "And that's how he's treated our marriage for the past three years. Michelle McCool and now you-"

"First of all I made sure Mark was seprated and the dirvoce was in progress honey and I-"

Sara stood up. "Don't call me honey."

"Is bitch better?" I asked her. Yeah I've been watching The Real Housewives a lot. I to admit the girl had some height on her; she looked small on screen. Maybe because she was always standing next to Glen and Mark. "Listen, this may sound like complete bullshit but lastnight wasn't suppose to happen. It just did, and out of respect I apologize for everything you've heard-"

Sara couldn't do nothing but smirk. She had learn to control her temper which was something ugly if you got on her bad side. "Adriana...Mark and I mentaly, and emontionaly were done since the day he moved back home a few months ago."

I couldn't say anything I mean...what the hell would I say? "I have to go. I got my own issuses to deal with when I get home."

* * *

I cried all the way home and I knew the reason why; I was going to have to explain to Rodney about the affair last night with Mark. My heart was acheing and my head hurted soo bad, once I opend the door Rondey was on the love seat sleeping with Alan in his arms. I closed the door gently trying not to make any noise, but the chiem for the alarm went off anyway. They didn't budge...good. I need to run up staris take a quick shower and be on my way to the DVD signing. After getting out the shower, I looked at my cell it was 6:45, I must say I was making grate timing after dealing with major drama.

"Good morning."

I felt my stomach drop. "Morning babe."

"Sasha told me you guys decied to skip the party last night and head out somewhere else." Rodney's voice was groggly sounding but it had a deep rumble to it...or am I just freaking out?He corssed his arms and his body almost made a demand for me to look at him. "So...tell me excatly where the fuck you really were last night."

Here it goes, I had to tell him. "Well..."

* * *

"What the hell is it now?" Mark asks himslef as there was a constant pounding on his hotel room door. Not only he had to wake up to a empty bed but a pissed off ex as well. To his suprise it was Rodney, Mark just folded his arms acorss his chest.

Rodney walks in and punches Mark dead in the jaw. Mark was shock not only that the punch was so powerful that it made him stumble;but at the fact Rondey had balls to even step up to him.

"Come on motherfucker!" Rondey hissed.

Mark just smirk which made Rondey even madder. "I suppose I deserved that."

"I'm gonna kick your ass Mark!"

Mark smirks. "Because I fucked your wife?"

Rodney threw another punch to Mark's jaw, before the younger male could connect with another blow, Mark grabs his hand and gives him a punch of his own. Rodney then hits the floor.

"Are you upset at the fact that I control your wife...mind...body...soul? The woman is in love with me and vice versa. But, seeing that she went back crying to you spilling her guts out, and also not to mention the fact that she didn't scream my name out while I had her on her hands and knees fucking her senseless...she loves you. So I'm a bit confuse here man I think she's playing us both." Mark spoke.

Mind games mind games Rodney thought. "You right, she does love me." Rondey laughs. "So coming over here to kick your ass would be pointless now wouldn't it Mark?"

Mark shurgs his shoulders. "You kicking my ass? Yeah right. Now I suggest you leave before you have to explain to Adriana and your boys why you have two black eyes."

Rodney gets up slower and still he wasn't scared of Mark. A bit intimdating but not afraid. Walking towards the door, Rodney turns to Mark. "So where you in love with her?"

"...I still am."

* * *

"Your going to be starting the thrid grade Bryce, are you excited?"

"Yes grandma I am."

I walked into the kitchen watching my mother and oldest son helping her cook. "Hey."

"Hi mom."

"Hey Adriana, you okay?" My mom asked.

No. "Yeah, I just let Randal take his little nap and then Alan is playing video games. I'm tired thats all." I said taking a seat next to Bryce.

My mother gave me a look. She then looks down at Bryce. " Hey, honey go play with your borther right quick okay."

Bryce looks at me then and his granny. "What? You guys finna gossip or something?"

I shake my head and pointed to the room. "Go...now." I laugh.

"Fine." He kisses his grandmother and walks out the room. I leaned on the island. "So, usually I don't come to you."

"I know Adriana." My mother said. She knew I wanted to talk to her but I'm ashamed of what she'll think of me. The woman could read me like a book and didnt' ask any questions because she knew why I did the things I've done. "You go somewhere else or try to handle it on your own."

She knew me too well. "Yeah."

"So what is it this time?"

"Rondey and I have been living together."

Her face lit up. "Thats good...that good for you and the boys too...but I think you were going to add soemthing to that..."

I roll my eyes. "Well...(my cell rings) Rebecca...hey...you still in Los Angeles?...alright I'll be on my way where are you guys at...okay...see you in 20 depending on traffic...later. Hey mom I got to take this soo...can the boys stay here?"

My mom gave me stiff look. "Sure, be back."

After kissing and telling my boys bye, I met up with Rebecca at her hotel room. Actually it was the penthouse, Shawn and Rebecca kind of grew a love for Los Angeles and whenever possiable they made it a family trip or to stay an extra day. I walked in to see Rebecca paniting which was soemthing I didn't think she did.

"Hi. I heard your heels." Rebecca stops painting.

I smlie. "Hi." We greet eachother with a hug. "I never knew you were a painter?"

Rebecca smiles. "Sometimes, just a hobbie besides being a wife a mom and other things."

"So what you wanted to talk to me about?"

Rebecca places her hands on her slinder hips. "Lately I've been wanting to talk to you Adriana I mean you've been on my mind heavy and when something is in my sprit I try my best to see what the issue is." She began to walk over towards the water color painting. "So, what's been going on?"

I really don't tell my personal bussiness to anyone...Sasha not inculded and maybe Joanie. But I know I can trust them and Rebecca because they won't throw up in my face later or use it against me. And just then tears began to stream from my face. " Rondey and I were doing good and working on our relationship until I fucked it up all again. Sorry I know your a christian but there's no other way I can explain it. I sleep with Mark, told Rondey and now I don't know where he's at or what he's doing? As much as I try to fix things or try to mend them it doesnt work Rebecca. Shit just seems to backfire and I do what's best I really do but..." At this point I barley could talk. "I need...I don't know. I'm tried of crying and tired of being tired. I just want my family..."

I felt Rebecca warp her arms around me tightly like a mother, like many of times when I hug my boys as if everything was going be alright. "Adriana it's going to be okay. That's fine it can be sweet and pie but soon or later your gonna gain weight from it."

I laughed. "What?"

"I tired to give a good example that didn't work I guess." She laughs still holding on me with a tight grip. "But seriously, Life can be like a painting. God is the creator and he's the painter too. And when he paints, some people just like to take that brush from his hand and paint thier own pictures...thier own work of art instead of letting him do it. This may not make sense to you but, think long and hard about the choices you make it life and pray over things. It will work out for you."

I sat there taking Rebecca's words in with nothing to say...I was speachless.

* * *

_It's been a mystery_  
_And still they try to see_  
_Why somethin' good can hurt so bad_  
_Caught on a one-way streets_  
_The taste of bittersweet_  
_Love will survive somehow, some way_

_One love feeds the fire_  
_One heart burns desire_  
_Wonder who's cryin' now_  
_Two hearts born to run_  
_Who'll be the lonely one_  
_Wonder who's cryin' now_

Shuting the engine off to my Range Rover, I pulled up into the parking space of Rodney's condo that he once shared with Christy. I got a text from Pete saying Rondey had saw Mark and they got into a fight. My stomach drop at the thought of it, I just knew Mark kicked his ass but to my suprise...he didn't seem to have a mark on him...littarly.

_So many stormy nights_  
_So many wrongs or rights_  
_Neither could change_  
_Their headstrong ways_  
_And in a lover's rage_  
_They tore another page_  
_The fightin' is worth_  
_The love they save_

_One love feeds the fire_  
_One heart burns desire_  
_Wonder who's cryin' now_  
_Two hearts born to run_  
_Who'll be the lonely one_  
_Wonder who's cryin' now_

Once Pete saw that I was there, he left. And the room was slinet...too slinet. Rondey hasn't looked at me yet.

"I asked him was he ever in love with you..." He shoots me an angry glare. "Wanna know the answer?"

Yes..."This isnt about him."

"He was going to propose to you Adriana...and deep down I know you woulda said yes-"

"YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT MARRYING CHRISTY SO DON'T GO THERE WITH ME!"

"YOU WERE MOVING ON, WHY COULDN'T I?"

THAT WAS...that was after the fact-"

"After he left you?Huh...be real." He sapt.

_Only so many tears you can cry_  
_'Til the heartache is over_  
_And now you can say your love_  
_Will never die_

"No, it was not. I miss what I had, everytime I kept seeing you adn the boys together-"

"Bitch don't bring my boys into this or I promise you Adriana I will knock you out."

I stood there shocked at not only how he was talking to me but his voice was intimadating me. "Rondey I-"

"Adriana..." He chuckles. "For real...like...I'm not bull shiting you. You need to make a choice, this isn't about us anymore. So you need to make a choice...me or him?"

I sat there in slince, I didn't have an answer for him. And after mintues of not answering him, he told me to get out and leave.

_One love feeds the fire_  
_One heart burns desire_  
_Wonder who's cryin' now_  
_Two hearts born to run_  
_Who'll be the lonely one_  
_Wonder who's cryin' now_

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. Journey-Who's crying now. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Knowing what I have to do**

The laughter of Adriana brought a smlie to Mark's face as he nuzzled on her neck. "How come you don't sing to me anymore?"

"I never sang to you." The blonde spoke.

"I know, so start. You have a beautiful voice." He kissed her cheeck.

"What's your request?"

He turned the female around to him. "Whatever baby-"

_I took my love and I took it down_  
_Climbed a mountain and turned around_  
_And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills_  
_'til the landslide brought it down_  
_Oh, mirror in the sky -What is love? _(Adriana wraps her arms around Mark's neck_)_  
_Can the child within my heart rise above?_  
_Can I sail through the changin'...ocean tides_  
_Can I handle the seasons of my life?I don't know...I don't know_  
_Well I've been afraid of changin'_  
_because I've built my life around you_  
_But time makes you bolder, even children get older_  
_And I'm getting older too..._  
_So, take my love...take it down_  
_Climb a mountain and turn around_  
_and if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills..._  
_well the landslide will bring it down_  
_The landslide will bring it down_

"...So, what ya think?"

Mark kissed her, as he embraced the female in his arms he heart almost drop at the sight of her being too colse to him. "Goregous."

"Mark...Mark!"

Mark green eyes open to the sight of Glen standing over him. "What the hell?"

"What the hell to you too...goregous." Glen smirked. "You look like shit."

"Yeah, and your just...dashing." Mark tosses the pillow at Glen.

"Get up, we gotta go." Glen walked over towards the door.

Mark streached. "Yeah, I know. I was just taking a nap-"

"And talking in your sleep. Should I guess who?"

"No, because it was your momma."

Glen smirked. "Yeah right, she wouldn't have your lame ass. Hurry up and get downstaris we have a plane to catch."

"Right, I will."

Before Glen closed the door, he step back inside and watched Mark until he finally got his attention. "You okay?"

Mark nods. "Yeah." As Mark watched as Glen closed the door. He sigh heavily and starred at his watch. "Yeah...I'll be alright."

* * *

A few weeks past and things with Rondey were slight better, he apologzied for call me a bitch and the threat to hit me which I knew he'd never do. I began to work on my book again to take my mind off everything, I then remebered the part that was coming up...my wedding to Rodney.

"Hey."

Speaking of... "Hey Rod." Has he been working out?

"I didn't mean to interup or anything, I just came to drop off some of the boys things. Since they're gonna be here this week."

"No, that's fine. Rodney you have a key you can come over anytime." I took my eyes and looked back on my draft.

"Yeah, I know. I was just...dropping off extra stuff that's all. Working on your book again?" He took a seat acorss the room on the love seat of my office.

"Yeah, and it's funny because...I'm going over the wedding."

He brust into laughter. "I was nervous as hell that day. I shited bricks almost."

I laughed. "I was excited. You didn't tell me you were nervous."

"Why would I so you could freak out?" Rodney said. "Besides." He walked over towards me. "It was a sepcail day..."

* * *

_June 2001...Santa Barbra,CA_

Adriana never thought about getting married but she still wanted the best wedding. Her maid of honor Sasha, since she didnt' have any sisters or close cousins. Her bridemaids were Joanie, her sister in law Lori, Pete's wife Jenna,Shane's wife Melissa and Joey Abs girlfriend Shannon.

"You okay Rodney? You look very very pale?" Bret asks while handing Rodney a water bottle.

"Naw Hitman, I'm cool its just that...I'm nervous." Rodney took down the water bottle in big gulps. "But I'm ready though."

"I wish the best for you two."

Rondey gave Bret a warm smlie. "Thanks man."

An hour later, close family and friends entered the Santa Barbra venue for the Wedding of Rodney and Adriana Leinhardt. Although guest werent outside on the beach, the venue was indoor with a beach view. Royal blue, gold, and black was the colors and guest inculded close friends and family and co workers which was the half of the entire WWF rodster. Big Show, Outlaws, Jacquline, Ivory, ect; It was also confusing to them because they didnt know where to sit which delayed the wedding a few mintues. As the wedding party made thier way down the isel, the groom then followed. It was now time that bride to come through, she clintch her father's arm.

"It's just like wreslting honey, pretend your walking through the cutrains."

"Dad, seriously, it's not that simple." Adrianna spoke.

"So what you wanna do?"

She looked into her father's eyes. "I want to marry him."

As the ushers opened the double doors, the guest stood up and both Rodney and Adriana's heart beat faster. With Chase doing her make up and hair...naturally she looked flawless. But the gown was beautiful. The trail was 61/2 feet long, white, with a strapless and flowing past her feet. She wore flats, she was almost six feet Adrianna felt there was no need to look like a freak on her wedding pictures. Adriana's white mantilla veil came to her elbows slightly hiding her beautiful face. As her father reach where Rodney stood, he shook his hand and kissed his daughter. As the fathe of the bride took his seat, he watched as his only daughter marry the man she loved.

"I hope this don't take long I'm ready to drink." Pete wishpered to his wife to Shane who just burst into laughter inside.

"Adriana Dano do you take Rodney to be your husband for better or worse, sickness in health untill death do you part?"

"I do." Adriana voice said weakly.

"Rodney, do you take Adriana to be your wife for better or worse, sickness, in health until death do you part?"

"I do."

"By the power inviested in me by the state of California I now pronouce you husband and wife...you may kiss your bride. Rodney couldn't help to get the veil over quick enough, thier lips touch and the crowd went wild.

"Let's get drunk!" Pete yelled jokingly.

Right on que, Frank Sinatra's The way you look played, they were Itlains in the house so Frank had to be present. After the taking pictures, the husband and wife walked to the dace floor to to enjoy thier first dance.

_Maybe it's intuition _  
_But some things you just don't question_  
_Like in your eyes_  
_I see my future in an instant_  
_and there it goes_  
_I think I've found my best friend_

"Oh my goodness we did it." Adriana spoke while embracing her husband in her arms.

"Yeah, I know...but think my heart stop about eight times today." Rodney said staring into the hazle eyes of his wife.

_I know that it might sound more than_  
_a little crazy but I believe..._

"I can't believe I feel for your corney ass lines-"

They both laugh. "I happy they worked." I said kissing her lightly on the lips. "Because I love you."

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

"I love you."

* * *

After going over our wedding, it seems like it happend yesterday. And just then...I remeber Rebecca's words.

_"Life can be like a painting. God is the creator and he's the painter too. And when he paints, some people just like to take that brush from his hand and paint thier own pictures...thier own work of art instead of letting him do it. This may not make sense to you but, think long and hard about the choices you make it life and pray over things. It will work out for you."_

Staring at my estrange husband and letting Rebecca words sink in more and more I knew excatly what I had to do. Pray over things, and have faith things will work out.

**Landslide By Fleetwood Mac & I knew I love you By Savage Garden**

**I was in rush to post the last chapter I for got to give thanks to my pastor Nicole for playing a part in What Rebecca had to say to Adriana. When Nicole spoke that message I held on to it and that park stuck in my mind for months until now. Also I want to have this chapter and the last chapter deicated to Luna who passed away. She was a great wrestler and she will be missed.**

**Bingobaby: **Thanks hon! **PryncizGTJ: **LOL you are crazy girl that's why I love you. And you better put that chapter up soon if Sara created the Muse for a new chapter. Also, Rodney was he would never hit Adriana. **Tanya**: Lol girl your crazy thanks for the review.


	19. Chapter 19

**Something I need to know**

_Months Later..._

I finally finished my book and now I'm on airplane to New York. I wanted to bring the boys but with them being in school it was going to be something hard to do. I was excited to be in New York but this cold weather isn't where its at. Everyone knows I'm a LA girl and freezing cold is not comfortable to me. I mean it's 60 somthing degress and windy. Since this was Sasha hometown, and she was in the area; she agreed to meet me at the hotel I was staying at; I was excited to see her.

"Hey honey." Sasha hugs me.

"Hi."

"So how was the meeting?"

"Grate. I have a few photo shoots and really I just want this book to be grate ya know. I don't want this to be another "raise to fame ups and downs" bio ya know?" Sasha nods in agreement with me. "And then...I'm going to be traveling a lot and I really want to be home with the boys helping them with thier homework, picking them up from school-"

"To get your mind off things lets go shopping. Eh?"

And Shopping usually does take my mind off things. A few hours later, I arrived at the the Hilton hotel for an interview with DivaDish. Something simlar to Prez it's the E! of everything wreslting from gossip to match spoliers. I wore black from head to toe with gold asscoires. Leather jacket from Dolce' & Gabnanna, French Connection skinny jeans and ruffle long sleeve top and black saude kneet high boots from Prada.

"Adraina The Body! How are you?"

That was Ashely Tuner, the DivaDish interviwer. "Good and you?"

"Wonderful. How are you enjoying NewYork?"

"It's cold but I love the shopping here. Actually I just got back from shopping with Sasha ya'll hometown girl."

Her facfe lit up. "Cool, too bad I had another interview before this. Well let's get down to it.

**DivaDish**: Your Book, Leather and Lace, made you pick this to be the title of your book?"

**Adriana The Body**: Well it's not just any biography, it's mine. Leather and Lace takes you through a deatiled and candid moments from my wrestling carrer up until now. Lace I would best describe the romance, the sexyness, and the the glitz and galm of the bussiness from my point of view during my carrer. Leather, would represent the hard times where I wanted to give up, drinking more than normal, taking pills for fun, and talking on the phone to Eric Biscoff-sooo yeah.

**DD**: So thoes who have read your first novel Queen the ropes, does your character Gem have the same slimarites as you?

**Adriana**: Some what but I'm more outspoken.

**DD**: So tell me... DivaDish. we need to comfrim some rumors-

**Adriana**: Oh Lord.

**DD**: Come on you knew it was coming. Stone Cold Steve Austin...heard you guys hooked up back in the day?

**Adriana**: He was a wonderful friend to me and still is. But as far as hooking up well...you gotta read book.

**DD**: Okay that's fair. Shawn Micheals HBK, was it ture that you were going to be Mrs. Showstopper?

**Adriana**: Yes, and Shawn was and still is a big part of my life he's wonderful him and his now wife. But yes we were engaged to be engaged (I laugh). Shawn was something to deal with but I hardly ever saw that side of Shawn. The guys in the back more so than me.

**DD**: So is it safe to say that you guys were the golden couple of the WWE back in the day?

**Adriana**: Well we were the Beyonce' and Jay-Z of the time but you know... but also you had Sasha and Bret soo...

**DD**: Okay okay, seems fair thats your girl. Now what about the Undertaker? You two seemed so the oppsite he's the lord of darkness and your the sexy tan LA girl how did that happen?

Okay really, I am starting not to like this chick at all. What the hell do you mean how it happen? She must've not met or seen Mark in person.

**Adriana**: Well...you must not know Mark.(We both shared a laugh) He's not what you see on TV very personal and keeps to himslef but he hung out with Bret a lot but we didn't start talking until around 98.

**DD**: Was it ture you guys were about to get married and you moved with him?

**Adriana**: No on the married part and yes I did live in Houston with him for a year.

**DD**: This is some good stuff. (Laughs)

**Adriana**: I know right. (Laughs)

**DD**: So what lead to you guys relationship?

Oh shit

**Adriana**: A conversation which actually I would say sometime after the 98 Royal Rumble. And then on were just talking having conversations here and there some was flirty...usualy on my end but yeah.

**DD**: Now there's one part in the book about a mix up at a hotel in Germany. (She arches her brow) You want to explain that?

**Adriana**: (Blushing) Yeah there was...but you'll have to read the rest of Leather and Lace to find out what happend.

**DD**: Fair enough, now closing this interview can you sum up Leather and Lace in one word?-

**Adriana**: Amazing. It refelcts on my entire wrestling carrer from beginning to end and it's personal as well. A lot of rumors answered and things I have told my friends are actually printed in this book for the world to read. I have fans so I wanted this book to be the lastest memory we have together ya know. Something specail for them unless I get another porject. But right now Leather and Lace is turly deicated to my fans, WWE, and friends and family.

**DD**: Great plug! (Lauhgs) Speaking of specail. Is that a baby bump?

**Adriana**: Well...I'm not sure give me nine months and I'll get back to you on that. (laughs)

**DD**: How far along are you?

**Adriana**: No comment.

**DD**: Well congrats anyway.

**Adriana**: Thank you.

**DD**: Well this has been Ashely joined by the first WWE seven time women's champion Adriana The Body. Leather and Lace this orgnial diva biography is in stores now. Thank you again Bdoy for joing us on on DivaDish.

**Adriana**: Your very welcome.

* * *

Glen shut down his laptop after seeing the live stream footage of Adriana on DivaDish. They're friendship was mutal but he also was addicted to the rumor mill side of the business he work for. But he had to give his brother a call.

"What's up Glen?"

"I don't know you tell me." Glen chuckled.

Mark rolls his eyes. "Nothing much?"

"You catch Body's interview on DivaDish?"

"No." Mark lied.

Glen placed a grin on his face knowing that Mark was lying. "Yeah, okay. And I'm guessing you haven't got her book eaither?"

Mark closed the book and slammed it on the table, he knew his friend all too well. "What is it Glen? Exactly what are you getting at or trying too-"

"Well...obvisouly, you must not know that Body is pregant."

There was a long pause. "So I heard. What's that got to do with me-"

"Uhhh ever watch Maury? Are you the baby daddy?" Glen questioned. "I mean you did screw her a while back-"

"So, she's been screwing her husband too. Besdies she hasn't call me in months soo what the hell am I suppose to think. I really don't need this on my mind right now Glen-"

Glen chuckled. "I'm asking a damn question thats all."

"Thanks for looking out. I'm going to go back to sleep."

Glen rolls his eyes. Later.

Moments later, Mark gave the only person in the world he knew that would have such information about Body. Glen had got him curious...the fucker. "Hey Sasha.

* * *

"Dude how come you didn't tell us?"

Rodney looks up to see the Godfather's of his two oldest boys, Pete Gas and Joey Abs. "What?"

"That your going to be a daddy-

Pete cut Joey off. "No were not for sure. Didn't she fuck Mark and if that kid does in fact come out to be his; thats her fault! It makes her look like a slut-

"Fuck you don't talk about MY WIFE IN MY HOUSE JOEY!" Rondey shot up from his seat.

"Rod, come on. For the past few years I"

"Hey Hey." Pete step between his bestfriends. "Calm that shit down."

"Don't disrespect my wife man your corssing the damn line there. Let alone in front of our kids" Rodney's face then feel a bit harder. " The thing is...I'm just now finding out just like you two. I didn't know she was pregant."

Before the was a breif slinet, Alan tugged on his father shirt. "Daddy who's a slut?"

* * *

I don't like being pregant. Really I don't espcailly with this one. I'm eating the most weridest thing. I'm siting up in my hotel room eating room cake batter ice cream with twinknes mixed in it...what the hell? AND THAT WHORE Ashely couldnt keep her mouth shut. Man I wore black for a reason you hooker. Ugh! I'm tired. A day of doing interviews and signing books I was exhausted. Tommrrow I'm back to the LA and I cannot wait to see my kids, but talking to Rodney wil be the tough cookie that I am going to eat. Although I should be excited to tell him it's just that-

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Who the hell? I took one more bite of my ice cream before sitting it on the nightstand. I looked through the peephole and speak of the devil. "Mark...what are you doing here?"

There's something I need to talk to you about and there's something I need to know?"

He placed his large hands on my stomach and the beat of my heart was not in the right range. He leaned closer to me and ask. "Is this my kid?"

* * *

**_Okay, I couldn't find my Muse for this chapter in a long time but I finally found it and LAST NIGHT WE WAS IN MY HOMETOWN OF STL...YEAH BABY! LOL I must say Wade B and RKO was looking mighty fine as well as my boy Cena just sexy sexy sexy and that Justin Gabe is a cutie too. It was a super show soo yes this was my first time seeing Taker I thought of Adriana LOL. SOOO Thanks for reading and always remeber to review._**

**_F.Y.I. THIS CHAPTER WAS GOING TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER BUT SOMEHING CAME INTO PLAY TO KEEP GOING. SO I'M GOING TO KEEP GOING LOL BUT THIS STORY WILL BE ENDING SOON._**

**Bingobaby:** I guess after reading this, your review from the last chapter is more like what Mark has in his pants lol. **Tanya**: Please calm down with the kiling Rodney. Thats the father of her kids lol. **PryncizGJT: **Well it would've been a bit weird having Mark there. Just as it would if she invited Stephanie talk about the elephant in the room lol.


	20. Chapter 20

**Where is a Publicits when you need one?**

"Is this kid mine?" Mark asks as he came closer to me, practialy pulled me aginst his muslcar toned body.

I made a face. "I heard you the first time- how did you-"

"Sasha. Don't be upset, she was concern-"

I walked away back towards my twinkies and ice cream. "Mark, really it's just a rumor. DivaDish. was asking me and I didn't confrim anything."

Mark leans up against the hardwood frame door of the hotel room as he closed it. He notice her stomach was slightly bluge than normal. "Don't lie Adriana."

" I just ate, and I have a elary morning I do not have time for this conversation nor play 20 questions-"

"Body it's a simple "yes" or "no". So pick your answer."

I gave him the death glare of hell. "Goodnight Mark." I went inside of my room and slammed the door behind me. I turned on the air and cuddled up in my blankets and sheets. After setting my alarm on my cell phone, my screen picture popped up with my boys on them.

* * *

_2007 Flashback_

_"Babe, you need me to do anything before I put the boys to bed?" Rodney leans in his wife ear and lissed her. Adriana nods no._

_"But everytime you come near this baby kicks the crap out of me." Adriana said rolling her eyes playfuly at Rodney. "It's crazy about you."_

_Rodney kisses her round belly. "I'm sorry." Rodney placed another kiss on her round belly. "If it's a girl I want her name to be Randi or Rayne or Alana. Your grandmother's name Alesero is beautiful-"_

_"Yeah but we have to think she is going to be a toddler soo we have people think out kid have a speach problem."_

_Rodney laughs. "Yeah, I guess so. Randal for a boy or Anthony-"_

_"Rodney please stop think of names." Adriana lightly laugh. "I am happy you are excited though."_

_"I'm always happy baby. Your giving brith to our kid."_

_Just as soon as they were about to kiss, thier toddler Alan walked in thier room with his pants down to his ankles with his spiderman underwear showing._

_"What the matter Alan?" Rodney asked trying not to laugh at his son crying hystrically in thier doorway._

_"Ma-ma-daddy I peed on me!" Alan cried. "I peed!"_

_"Come on let's get you washed up."_

_"No." Rodney said pushing Adriana back down on the bed. "Rest, I'll handle him."_

_Adriana shook her head. "Okay, but let me take a picture of this...this kid is hilarious."_

_Before Rodney picked up his youngest son he turned to Adriana with a warm smile on his face. "I can't wait to have many more with you."_

* * *

I smlied thinking of that day and my boys. I love them so much; but when they get older I'm not sure how they are going to feel about thier mother being a slut. I sigh deeply after finally getting comfortable in the queen size bed and drifting off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning dreading to go out towards the living area of my hotel suit because I know that Mark didn't leave last night. A black dress and a navy blue blazer from BCBG should do the trick for Goodmorning America and to do this radio show a few hours later. Booties or Boots?

_Knock Knock_

I rolled my eyes. "Come in."

"Goodmorning."

"Hi." I said not giving him any eye contact. Finally I made my choice on the pair of Parda saude navy blue booties. "I have to leave for Good Morning America soon."

"I know. That's the only reason your up getting dress at 5:15 in the morning. I remeber you not being so much of a morning person." He said leaning up aginst the doorway; I'm suprised he remebered such things about me.

I gave him a weak smlie. "Yeah...would you mind walking me down to the car. I think they're waiting."

"Sure."

As we arrived down at the lobby and checked out of the hotel. I made my way into the sunny but windy New York City. I zipped up my jacket as I watch Mark hand the driver my bags.

"Look, I really don't know what to say. All I can do is say that I am not ready to talk about this right now-"

"You might be the mother of my child and your saying you can-" Mark stops himslef before he said something he'd regert. "Well at least can you tell me when did you find out?"

"After the night of champions Pay Per View."

"Would asking you how far along are you be a pushing it?" He asked.

Fuck why couldn't I keep my legs close? "No, because I havent been to the doctor yet-"

"ADRIANA!"

"Shhhh. I been through this three times okay-"

"Yeah but you- Nothing." Mark places his hand in his pockets. "Call me damn it I mean it."

I planted a kiss on his cheek. "I promise."

Mark watched as Adriana got into car and drove off. She was heading back to Los Angeles as soon as she finshed up her intreviews, he on the other hand and to make choice. Go back on the road or take some time off and visit the City of Angles.

* * *

"Really Sasha? I mean come on."

Sasha pouts. "I'm sorry honey I really am but I am for team Mark and Rodney. Speaking of which have you guys talked?"

"No, only in text."

"Is the rumor ture are you pregant?" Sasha notice there was a package for her.

"Look we'll talk later, gotta go. Be sure to watch me."

Sasha began to open the packge. "Okay Body. Muah."

"Mauh."

As Sasha ended the call, she open a package to discover a VHS. She looked around confuse, first of all who in the hell still have a VHS and to who sent it because there wasn't a return address.

* * *

After leaving my phone in the car, I reached to see that I had almost a million missed calls hours later. By Bret why? Mark I already knew why, Joaine , Rebecca, Shawn, my mom, my sister in law, Steve Austin, Melina...what the hell is going on? I followed my gut and called Melina, I check my full voicemail box later.

"Hey girl what's up?"

"Nothing much-"

"No I am not about to answer to rumors spreading around." I laugh lightly to her.

Melina laughs "Didn't call you about that. I got the book you sent me, and also to see how you were doing on the book tour as well as...there are pictures on these wrestling website with you and Mark. And because you have on that same jacket you did when you were on Goodmorning America, I'm thinking that it was today?-"

"Where you see it?"

"All the sites, 24wrestling, Wreslting obeserver, DivaDish. -"

"That bitch. DivaDish.?"

"TMZ even..." Melina went on.

"OKAY OKAY I get it. Look I'm on my way back to Los Angeles I'll call you when I land in the mean time I need to make a call to DivaDish trash to go off on her ass."

* * *

Since I couldn't use my phone on the plane I had to wait and call DivaDish. I got the voicemail and for sure I wasnt about to leave a message for them to put me on blast to the world even more. Where the hell is a publicits when you need one? Talk about major damage control you that needs to be taken care of. I called Sasha there was no answer. I checked online on my phone to see what and why was my phone and email blowing up. Then...there it was..."Confrimed by DivaDish. It was a picture of me and Mark today in front of the hotel. A fan or worse a stalker could have tooken this pic or the DivaDish. bitch Ashley herslef.

_It may be too cold in New York for Adriana The Body, put at least she has a pair of arms to shake off that New York chill. Spotted leaving her hotel, Adriana The Body in the arms of a man who's not her husband. Finding comfort in an old flame or is her and The deadman himslef just friends?_

OH...MY...GOD

**PryncizGTJ: **Lol, like i said your reviews keep me going. I'm glad your liking the Glen and Mark interaction and I'm not sure if Body will tell Glen off or not it depends. They are both smart asses. Yeah that would be the best Autobio that hit stands. Tawny and Taker coming soon. **Bingobaby: **Thanks for the review and the shocking suprise will have you wanting another seqauel to this story. I also posted my pictures up as well not all of them because i didnt feel like it lol. **Tanya:** Your crazy and I'm leaving it at that but I still love you lol.

**YEAHHHH BITCHES ORTON THA CHAMP...I THINK I MIGHT NEED TO MAKE A STORY WITH HIM IN IT.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Rumor has it...**

So what the hell that sound like some damn Gossip Girl shit. And really, my phone hasn't stop ringing since forever and I'm pretty sure it's frozen I can't even answer a call. Rodney is the only person that hasn't call me, I don't want to hurt him I mean I'm still in love with the guy. I've done so much shit to him in the past few years I can't even seem to think what's going on in his mind. If he leaves me after this I can totally understand that. I sigh as the cab pulled up in front of my home I see Alan bouncing up and down through the window. Bryce ran outside to meet me along with Alan and...my dad?

"Hey, Dad?"

"Hey honey." He hugs me.

"Mommy!" The two came to hug me. "I missed you boys."

"Mommy guess what Grandpa and grandma is here." Alan said.

"Mom's here?" What the hell is going on.

My father nods his head yes. "Yeah she's in there with Randal."

"Oh." I said holding both Bryce and Alan's hands as I walked into my home. But before I did, I notice there were many cars parked in my driveway. Besides my my mom and dad, there was Pete and Joey's trucks and another car outside that I did'nt notice. "Was there something I need to know?"

My dad looks up at me. "Me along with everyone else were gonna ask you the same thing."

Shit they know? I walked in with Bryce and Alan hand and hand. As I walked down the stone brick staris that lead to the entry of my home, I took a deep breath. I open the door to find my in laws, Raymond and Barbara sitting in my living area. Then my mom can out from the kitchen holding Randal in her arms.

"Hello, this is a suprise."

"Don't act like you don't know Adriana-"

"Barb, please." Rodney's Dad Raymond asks his wife.

I gave Randal a kiss." Where's my husband."

Barbara gave me a glare. My mother instantly caught it. "Barabar, if you want thoes pretty baby blues of yours I suggest you keep the glaring down." Don't mess with a mother bear and her cubs espcailly if shes Itlian.

I smirked at my mother in law as I walked up staris with Randal on my hip. "B and Alan go to your room."

"Okay." They yelled in unison. "Grand pa come on."

Bother my father in law and father looked at eachother. Raymond volunterred.

"Mommy, I love you."

Awww. "I love you too honey bun." I kissed his fat cheecks. "I missed you and your borthers too." I walked into my bedroom to find Rodney laying on the bed with Pete standing next to him and Joey leaning on the wall with his arms corss glaring at me.

I looked at Rodney. "Can you guys excuse us?"

Joey rolls his eyes. "For what?"

"Joe-"

"No Pete, what do you have to talk to my bestfriend about?"

"This is none of your damn bussiness. Don't you have a wife to go home to or something-"

"Yeah and she's in line unlike your hot ass-"

"Joe that's enough-" Rondey spat.

"Excuse me-"

"Hey, hey Randy wanna go with Uncle Pete?" Pete ask holding his arms out to reach for him. Randal looked at me then at his uncle Pete and finally reached for him. Walking out, Pete closed the door beind him. Joey soon followed slamming the door behind him.

"Why are your parents here?"

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

Okay, here it go. "It was just a rumor. Everyone online decied to take the news and roll with it.-"

"Answer my damn question." Rodney said not giving me any eyecontact. "For once "yes" or "no", are you pregant?"

"Yes."

Rodeny finally shot me a nasty look. "Does _he _know?"

"Yes." I'm sorry excuse for a wife, I couldn't even look him in the eye.

"Is it mine?"

My heart was punding even faster. "...I don't know."

I felt like taking a million pills and ending it. The flash of pain spread acorss Rodney's face hurted my heart so bad. "Rodney I love you. And-"

"Adriana...save it. Just save it." Rodney then went into the bathroom and slammed the door behinde him while I sat on the edge of my bed a cried.

* * *

"Your going to LA? Your nuts." Glen watched as his borther packed his luggage. "What if this kid isnt yours? Hell what if she's not pregant at all shs didn't confrim anything on the live stream on DivaDish. "

"She is pregant, she told me. Your pissing me off shut up-"

"Would you kindly remove the tampon from your ass then? I'm trying to talk to my bestfriend who's not thinking clearly about what's going. She has a husband at home."

"So what?"

Glen sighs. "Fine...go to LA. I guess your going to be over there until the she has a baby right?"

"No, just until I get some information about what the hell is going. I love her."

Glen gave his friend a smlie. "Aww now isn't that sweet."

Mark made a face and threw a shrit hard into his friends face.

* * *

Rodney still hadn't come out of the bathroom, and I still haven't left my room. I turned to the door to see Bryce standing there. I quickly wipe the tears from my face. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm fine honey-"

"Your eaither sad or happy. What's going on?" I felt safe in my oldest son hugs me. I kissed him on the cheeck. "Mommy will be fine."

"Are you and dad fighting?"

How the hell do I answer his questions without lying to him. "Yes...a little. But everything will be fine."

"Okay, you still love daddy?"

"Every part and inch of my heart."

"Did you tell him that? Maybe that will make things better." Bryce said. Damn I wish it were that easy.

"For you I'll tell him again. Let's go put you sleep."

"Okay."

* * *

"Rodney this is your mother open up the door. She went to put Bryce to bed." His mother shouted at him.

Rodney open the door, his eyes and red all red. Barabra could do nothing but roll her eyes. "Your crying over that trash-"

"Don't talk about her I love her."

"Is she pregant?"

"Yes."

"And she didn't tell you? Maybe because you aren't even the father Rodney. Look take the boys, come back Standford and well get a good lawyer to-"

"Mom, I'm 38 years old I don't need your money, your lawyers where the hell are you going with this-"

"Divorce. You should have did it two years you would have been happy."

"Well mom, I guess things happen for a reason because I still got the papers and there isnt a signature on eaither one of them."

Barbra placed a strand of blond her behind her ear. "I'm thankful for my grandsons but I have a problem with thier slut of a mother and seriously you need to get a DNA test because that baby might come out look just like that guy she was caught with leaving her hotel this monring. The baby comes out weraing bandanna's and a bunch of tattoos you know its not yours."

Rondey shook his head at the way his mothers actions. "Please mom-"

"Did she say you where the father?"

Rodney didn't answer.

"Your a pussy. How could I have raised one? Your getting cut off if you don't leave that slut." Walking out of the bathroom and upstaris into the living room. "THIS HOUSE IS MADE STUPID! EVERYTHING SHOULD BE UPSTARIS!" Adriana's father broke out in laughter at the angry Barabra as she finally made her way back into the living area. "Were getting a hotel Raymond let's go."

"Hush, the boys are sleeping." Raymond wishpered.

"Good, I want to wake them up you know why so they can come back to Standford with us."

Both Adriana's parents rasied thier brow. "Huh?" Theresea asked. "You say your going where with my grandkids?"

"My grandson's dosent need to live like this. Thier mother is a slut who doesn't even know who the father of her unbron child is, Rodney is a lost cause." Barbar appalued. "Job well done rasing your daughter, that's great parenting."

Before Barbar knew it she was hold the side of her face. "Get out and don't ever talked about my daughter ever again."

* * *

After putting the boys to sleep I instanlty went into my truck and turned the radio on. I looked through the calls and finally my phone had died down from ringing. I tired Sasha again but no answer;Actually I think she was fowarding my calls. I heard yelling from the inside, whatever it is they can handle it I'm done with the darma.

"Hello?" Who in the hell number was this?

"Body, it's Glen. Mark is coming out there to LA to be with you. I got your number from his cell. I thought I'll let you know ahead of time before he does his pop-ups and soemthing he'll regret."

"Yeah...thanks."

"Your welcome...so what you think your having a boy or a girl?"

I smlied. "I don't know."

"Well congradulations."

"Thanks."

"Bye legs."

"Did you just call me legs." I asked him.

"Yeah...never really liked your body you had better legs-"

"I'm hanging up loser." I think i need that laugh. Okay Mark's coming, that's not good.

"Hi Melina."

"Have you talked to Sasha yet?" From her voice something was wrong.

"No, I been calling her but I haven't gotten an asnwer. I wanted to see her before I left this morning. She isnt answering my calls."

Melina paused. "Yeah I know. I don't think she's going to asnwer your calls for a while."

"Why?" I questioned her.

Melina pasued again. "I think you need to call Bret-"

"I think you need to tell me." I hissed. "She's my bestfriend. Why wouldn't she want to talk to me? What did I do?"

"Screw her husband."

* * *

**_OKAY, my muse is on fire. Ever since I saw wrestling live this past weekend I can't stop writing. That maybe the boost I need because I was bout to end this chapter hellas ago. I was also going to post this chapter tommrrow but my Muse wouldn't let me WTF? 2 chapters in one day I am on a roll; And I think I wont be able to stop. Before I start replying I just wanted to say I wish Melina won that belt. _**

**Bingobaby**: Thanks for the review and an Orton im pretty sure will be coming up but I don't know when. His muse is slowly working his way back tho. **dbl2010**: YAY another Orton fan lol. I got to touch him and man awesome, him and Melina, her skin was like freakin soft and Morrison hand, and I got to touch Health Slater...THE CHICK FROM WENDY'S back But he was sweaty and so was Orton. but it was cool. I'm glad you enjoyed the story. **PryncizGTJ:** I'm not at all suprise that you would be the one to go to Maury and get the job done lol, and I'm sorry to tell you yes Orton is the finest thing on raw along with Wade Barrett lol. And thank you honey for reading "Get and Job" and Body has read your review and she will take her ass to the doctor lol.

**My muse just dont understand I have homework and I need to read over these few chapters and she won't let me. Sighs...**


	22. Chapter 22

**8 weeks down and some more to go**

After punking my guts out...LITERALLY; I can't even keep water down but I need to drink it because I will get dyhydrated. Anyways where was I..."Mel Mel...I gotta go."

"Okay, I'm not in town but call me Adriana please."

"I will. Later." Pressing the end button on my phone. I decied to finally give Bret a call back.

"Hello." His tone was a bit nasty.

"Melina told me-"

"Who sent her the damn tape?" Bret hissed.

"I don't know. She's my bestfriend. I would never do anything to hurt her-"

"Yeah well tell her that." Bret spat. "How does a tape from almost over a decaed ago reappears."

"If you didn't throw your aurthority around back then you wouldn't be in this damn situation now would you Bret?"

"I gotta go."

That old bitch, so he's just gonna hang the phone up in my face? I hop out of my Range Rover and walked back into my house. I found my mom and dad alseep on the counch. I looked into Bryce's room to see that he was alseep, and somehow, Alan got in there with him. I smlied at the thought Alan always thinking of his big borther Bryce to protecting him. Seriously, I should just move Alan in the room with Bryce since he always manage to "sleep walk" his way in there anyway. I took a hot shower in the upstaris bedroom. As the hot steam and water hit my skin for the first time in hours I felt relax, I felt peace, I felt...normal. It was quite, nothing but the sound of water running inside of my bathroom. I received a text from Natayla once I got out the shower.

_Nattie: She's more so mad at Bret than you. She'll talk to you when she's ready. Keep your head up_

I rolled my eyes. The only female besides my mother I confied in dosent want to talk to me. As I lotion up and paused as to heading back downstaris into my room. The house was completely quite...as a matter of fact too quite. Besides both of my parents sorning loudly, my house was qutie and for some reason that was bugging the hell out of me. I looked down at my phone and notice there an email.

_From Joanie: What the hell? Check DivaDish. What happened?_

This can't be good.

_Rumor has it that Nexus Justin Gabriel is dating Kelly Kelly, but pushing the amtures to the side, It seems that a certain leggy legendary diva Adriana and her BBF Sasha are on the rocks. Leaking of sex tape? Could it be? The Hitman and the Leggy onehslef? Adriana your on a roll today. More to come...DivaDish._

I couldn't reply. Talk about being a slut times two! This was crazy and above all else, there are so many questions that need to be answered. My head was hurting and the worst part about it was that I can't keep anything down. I finally looked at my stomach...It was still flat but it was only going to be a matter of time this mofo gets big as a house and I get another set of streach marks...streach marks yeah right on this Body...wont happen. It was 3 in the morning and still I couldn't go to sleep. My phone wasn't ringing because I cut it off. I guess I was thinking about this kid thats growing inside of me and who the father is...

* * *

_9/19/2010 Night of Champions FlashBack_

_"Melina I love I do, but I can not com out to ring side and watch them pratcially spit on my career by getting rid of the women's title. It's bullshit and I'm sorry honey bun. I'll watch from back here but there's no way I'm touching that thing I'm supporting you."_

_Melnia gave her idol a smlie. "I understand but I'm under contract so... I have no choice." She laughs._

_"Well I wish you were winning but I made a promise so me being me I am going to hold this crap." Sasha smlies._

_Adriana grabs her handbag. "Okay, well let me use the restroom before your match starts." Walking to Sasha's private dressing room, her heels clicked against the ground Adriana waved and spoke to fellow wrestlers passing by. Once reaching the private dressing room, Adriana reached inside of her Gucci handbag to locate the three pregancy test. Moments later they all showed the same thing...Pregant._

_"You look like you just saw a gosht." Sasha said as she notice the color flush from her friends pretty face._

_"I'm fine. I'm just not feeling too good."_

_"Well sit down, I'm gonna be at the gorilla postion until it's my time to hand over the belt."_

_"Okay." As the door closed, Adriana broke into tears, happy to have a kid but upset at herslef for not knowing who the father was._

_EndFlashback_

* * *

My eyes shot open at the touch of two arms wrapping around me. "Get dressed were going to the doctor."

I could do nothing but obey his orders. But before I did, again I puke into the nearest trash can.

Moments later I got dressed and Rodney and I headed to the doctors office. The ride was slinet and I notice that he had died his hair a darker shade of brown.

"What made you dye your hair?" I spoke horesly. He didnt answer. I drank more and more of my water I don't remeber being this hydrated with Bryce, Alan, or Randal.

"Well well happy to see you two again."

"Hello Dr. Anthony." Rodney said extending his hand. "Nice to see you again too."

"Well you have an appoitment so lets get to it."

_Moments later..._

I was eight weeks pregant, my duedate is in May. So I counted back 8 weeks and it didn't help me to whom the father of my kid was. I been having crazy sex with Rodney all week and that same week ended up screwing Mark. Like a dumb ass I wasn't thinking about protection, BUT I hadn't plan on screwing Mark eaither. Grate now I gotta take these nasty ass big ass prenatal vitamins and shit. I really don't feel like going through this again but...it happend for a reason.

_Mark: I'm in LA, staying at the Hilton. Call me_

As we exit the freeway, Rodney looks over at me. "I love you but I'm still upset."

"You and the rest of the world." I mumbled.

"You look tired."

"Well I am preggers so you should already know how that goes. What made you dye your hair?"

"You." He said simply.

I manage to text Mark back.

* * *

_Adriana: I'll try but I can't make any promises Mark. I'm eight weeks, everything seems to be fine I went to the doctor._

* * *

I placed my cell back into my bag. We finally pulled up into the house and while shutting off the engine, Rodney looks at me.

"I don't have time for your shit Rodney I really don't." I snapped. "So stop FUCKING LOOKING AT ME." Before I knew it he grabs me by my arm. "You want it? Huh This how it's gonna be from on? Fine I'd rather be alone than to be putting up with you right now-"

"Then don't go to your mom's hotel room I'm pretty sure she'll love this."

Rodney runs his hands through his now dark hair. "I love my family. I don't believe in dirvoce. And I made you a promise that I'm never letting you go. Your mine."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Oh...yeah." I reached into his pants began to stoke to his dick, until he pushed me off. He just sat there for a moment looking at me. "Ummm Rondey I'm a bit horny and you with your dick right there-"_

_"Once we start this baby, I'm not letting you go ever again." He spoke in a deep rumble which was a bit scary. "That's a promise this time."_

_"Ok...Okay. I got you."_

_Rodney plastard a smlie on his face. "Good...because you know I keep good on promises right...right?"_

_I nod my head. "Yeah, now can I sit on it please?"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"I'm not letting you go." Rodney said griping my arm tighter, Finally he lets it go. We booth stood there for a moment staring at eachother.

"Okay, well..." I'm tired and and very dehydrated. "I'm getting some rest."

I left Rodney standing there in our driveway. I had a taste for pickle relsiesh and a big bottle water. Don't judge me I'm pregant. Just before I step foot into my home, Rodney gently grabs me by the hand, and pulls me close to him. "I not letting you go Body, not to him, not to my mom, no one. If this kid is his...I don't know what I'll do."

Okay soooooo what the hell am I suppose to say that? "Rodney...Ummm..."

* * *

Meanwhile on the East Cost Ashely Turner sat in her office gathering paperwork and uploaded images to set up on DivaDish. The young female looks up and grins at the person in front of her. "Well Well...your back."

"Yes I am...pictures."

"Well, I'm impressed." Ashley said. "Really I am."

"The least I can do."

"Well here's your money. You do know with her book coming out your doing nothing but boosting her sells-"

"Or displaying it before anyone gets to read it." The person spoke as they rasied thier brow. "My work here is done."

"Really now?" Ashley said. "Well if you say so." As Ashley looked at the recent photos that were handed to her, a smlie came over her face. She liked Body, actualy she didn't really have anything aginst her but this was her job and she had to do it.

"...Time to upload."

_Uh-oh...LA has turned to death valley...looky looky at who just arrived at LAX. WWE isnt located anywhere near the Westcost but a certain orginal diva is. Oh lala more to come._

**Bingobaby: **No I wasn't talkin bout you lol. I just thought of a random name for his mother. Something rich and snooty. And I'm working on that story with Randy and Taker is going to be in it too. **Prynciz: **Yes your reviews are always long but I love reading them. Stop trying to get into me head okay...I'm not telling who it is until the next chapter...maybe. (evil laugh) Yeah I touched them I'm still screaming about it lol. No were not gonna to agree on Sheamus but he has a nice body tho just need to add a tan and more other things. **Tanya:** Sighs...your begging is adoreable lol. You'll find out soon who the father is. **Random Jay: **Thanks a lot on your review newbie lol. I got to look at your porfile and YES you love the 80's and so do I (hint a few songs that are in this story). I'm glad your enjoying it. And Body(The Muse) Says your welcome.

F.Y.I...I already thought of the name for the baby and the sex so bam! You got two more chapters to find out about it. Sorry but ya know I love to keep ya on the Razor's Edge!

xoxo


	23. Chapter 23

**Two good men**

I decied to take a short spa for myslef. Mark was on my mind and the crazy thing about it, I turn on the radio to hear Fleetwood Mac's Silver Springs.

_You could be my silver springs_  
_Blue green colors flashin'_  
_I would be your only dream_  
_Your shining autumn, ocean crashing_

Wow Stevie...

_And did you say she was pretty_  
_And did you say that she loves you_  
_Baby, I don't wanna know_

You hit this song close to home with this one.

_I'll begin not to love you_  
_Turn around, see me runnin'_  
_I'll say I loved you years ago_  
_Tell myself you never loved me, no_  
_And did you say she was pretty_  
_And did you say that she loves you_  
_Baby, I don't wanna know_

I don't want to have a random flashback at this red light but I think it's going to happen...

* * *

_Flashback 2001_

Mark sees a famliar face at the end of the hallway, as he got closer, he reaches Adriana. "Hi."

"Hi."

As the two former lovers stared at eachother, it seems like time had stop.

_Oh, no_  
_And can you tell me was it worth it_  
_Really, I don't wanna know_

"Heard you got married...congrads."

Adriana blushed at the fact of Rodney and her becoming one. "Thank you."

_Time casts a spell on you, but you won't forget me_  
_I know I could have loved you, but you would not let me_

"I head the same about you...congrats to you too." Adriana said looking him into his green eyes.

"Thank you."

_Time casts a spell on you, but you won't forget me_  
_I know I could have loved you, but you would not let me_  
_I'll follow you down til' the sound of my voice will haunt you_

"Well, I have to go. Rodney's match is up next. Nice seeing you Mark."

"You too."

_Was I such a fool?_

Walking away, Mark knew he made the right choice. Sara was everything to him and deep down he knew he was making the right choice.

_You'll never get away from the sound of the woman that loves you_

_End Flashback_

* * *

I shake my head at the past events that took place years ago. But really Stevie were you writing this for you and your ex or for me and Mark? "Screw it." I found myslef turning into the hotel parking lot and making my way up to room 720. After knocking gently on the door,Mark opens it.

"What?" He asks.

"What the hell you mean what? I came to see you dork." What the hell is that smell? "What are you eating?"

"Soup."

"It reeks." Well let's just say the baby dosent like it. "Gid rid of it please before I throw up." I said laying on the bed.

"Rodney know you here?" Mark question laying next to me.

"No, I went for a spa day and since this was on the way home..."

Mark nods. I shiver at the touch of his hands on my stomach. "Got cha,8 weeks huh?"

"Yeah, and feeling hungover all day is not fun."

Mark lightly laugh. "Well, that'll be over soon darlin. Nine months go by fast-"

"Actually its 10 months if I don't have to be induce."

"When are you due?" He asked placing a small kiss on my stomach.

"May 28 but who knows?" I couldn't help but run my hands through his hair. "Why?"

"Just want to know." Mark said. "I'm leavin in two days. Vince only gave me little time off. I just came here because I'm concern. You might be having my child so I had to certain risk...even if it invovles me being the headline for DivaDish."

The thought of Sasha came to mind. "That little bitch Ashley still hasnt return my call. I can't believe it, the only person who knows about that tape besides...THAT BITCH!"

* * *

Sasha knew it was only a matter of time that Bret showed up to thier home they had in New York City. But, he didn't know her borther was there. "Sasha alseep."

"Shane, I need to speak to my wife."

Shane corssed his arms. "I know you do but, she's alseep. She's been stress out so let her rest."

"This has nothing to do with you-"

"I know, and back then it didn't eaither. I stayed out of my sister's affairs back when we both worked into that company before I left for WCW. I saw you, Davey, and many other playing hook up with girls acorss America but it wasn't my place to say or do anything. But as far as fucking her portege` in the locker room?" Shane smirks. "Now that I didn't even know about. I heard rumors about it but after seeing it..." He shakes his head. "And you were the one talking about Shawn and Hogan's ego and ranting on politic plays backstage."

Bret was getting furstrated. "Where's my wife?"

"Shane."

The hitman turned to see his extoic wife standing in the doorway of thier bedroom. "Can you leave us for a moment?"

He gave Bret a glare before leaving his sister. Sasha walked slowly towards her legendary husband. "I need time."

"Baby I'm sorry I-"

"I need space." Sasha said.

"What? Your ending our marriage over something that happend years ago? Sasha we had our ups and downs but-"

"Bret. Your not listing as always."

"Baby yes I am." Bret spoke softly. "Baby, please."

"Bret...this is... I call you when I'm ready. I need my space right now."

* * *

I walked home slamming door to my house. Bryce his Godfather Pete and Rodney shot their heads up. I tried my best to control my anger.

"You was out long."

"Yeah I know, me and Joanie; I caught up with her." I know that lie was going to come back on me. "It's 11 why are you still up?" I said shooting Bryce a look.

"Finishing my project momma." Bryce said.

"Well do it tommrrow you have to get up in the morning."

"No, I want to do it now."

"BRYCE!" Rodney spoke to him. "Don't talk to your mother like that."

"Yeah, and don't say NO to me eaither. Now get downstaris and get ready for bed or else it's going to be me and you but mostly me."

Bryce has a werid look on his face. "That dosen't make anysense why mostly you?"

Him and these questions are going to drive me up the wall. "Just get to bed little boy."

I watched as Bryce gave his Godfather and Rodney a hug. He was mad at me so I didn't expect for him to show me any type of affection. He ran quickly downstaris. Pete placed Bryce's project on the island of the kitchen as Rodney cleaned up the mess. "How was your day?"

I slowly start to make my way to help him. "Good, very relaxing. Got some time in with the girls. Did some shopping."

"Yeah?" He asks walking towards me.

"Yeah." Luckily I spryed me perfume on before I came inside. Mark was all over me at the hotel and for sure his smell would've got on me. Wow I sound like a cheater. Rodney pulls my closer to him.

"Thats good."

"Good nite guys." Pete said walking towards the front door.

"Night." We both said. Just then Rodney kissed me lightly on the cheek. "So how in the hell? What did I have to do to make you dye your hair dark?"

"Because your driving me nuts. And I had a moment-"

I rasied a brow. "Your such a darma king you had a moment alright a Britney Spears moment. I'm glad you didn't shave it I'm not into bald guys." Well not anymore.

Rodney laughs. "Let's get to bed."

"Okay." As we walked downstaris to our bed room. Rodney and I feel onto our bed and just like Mark. He his hand and head were both laying on the side of my stomach. "You ready do this all over again?"

"I don't have a choice. I mean the baby already has a heartbeat and everything. Don't fix if its not broke."

Rodney placed butterfly like kisses on my stomach. "What do you want it to be?"

I shook my head. "I don't care as long as its healthy and has ten fingers and toes."

"I kind of want a girl. But I do agree with you on that too." Rodney chuckled lightly. "She'll have your looks which means she wont date until she's 30."

I laughed. "Yeah right, you got my daughter messed up."

"But I've been thinking. And this is the last time I'm going to bring this up. If this kid isn't mine...I'll still be there for you. I'm not going anywhere."

I knew that. "Thank you. But let's go to bed. I love you."

"I love too."

* * *

"I see that your finally back."

Glen said looking at Mark placing his gym bag on floor. "Yeah I am."

"So whats the news?"

"She's 8 weeks and thats it."

Glen nods his head. "Oh, well while you were out. Someone asked about you."

"Who?"

"Natasha, the make up girl." Glen grins. "You should check it out-"

"I don't need help in any hook ups nor do I need a girl in my life right now. I busy-"

"And being a bitch just go say hi. I'm not telling you to marry her but with your track record who knows." Glen finally got up and walked over towards his friend. "Besides, shes a just in case ya know..."

"A "Just in case" ?" Mark asked.

"Yeah the pussy on the side or for keeps. I'm trying to clean up my lanuage."

Mark laughs lightly and shakes his head. "Your an asshole."

"But above all she's nice I had a few conversations with her. Just go say hi damn it."

Mark sighs. "Fine I'll do it."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Ashley, this Body."

The reporter sighs. "I'm just doing my job-"

This thing I've been working on called "controling my anger" isnt working. "I know, but again the tape leak, pictures. Who gave them to you?"

"I can't give out that information sources I'm sorry Body. Besdies, the tape didn't get leak. Sasha received it in the mail." Ashley knew that wasn't suppose to be said eaither.

"Oh really." This dumb bitch. "And you know that how/" The phone was slinet. "Okay well tell me this. I know you've read my book so who was the one person in my entire career to hate me-"

"Everyone."

"Don't bullshit me Turner or I will sue your ass... was it Sunny?"

* * *

**_Silver Springs by Fleewood Mac_**

**Tanya:** You might be sick but I'm gonna make you happy in the long run. **Bingobaby:** Thank you so much for the review! **Prynciz GJT**: I'M STILL WAITING ON MY GIRL FUGGIE AND MARK CHAPTER!LOL And Rodney wouldn't never kill her but they relationship has never been filled with such darma before so this shit is new for him. And yeah he took that out of Mark's playbook. Depenidng on how Body want things to go the end maybe coming soon I am so not sure. But keep an eye out.

After watching Smackdown lastnight (which seems like years since I watched it. I'm a Raw girl) It was soo good and cannot wait to watch it and I must say Mark being all sad sitting on the stairs gudied my muse even further I guess that was the push it needed. Also I came acorss a great YOUTUBE. VID OF Undertake and Stephanie-saving me check it out.

xoxo


	24. Chapter 24

_**The first cut is the deepest by Sheryl Crowe. Thanks for reading and the reviews. I love you all. Much Love…**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Plug: I have a new story posted name "Breakeven"**_

_**Also, "The way things are" I will be wrapping that up soon as well.**_

* * *

**The first cut is the deepest…I'll try to love again**

"Hey Joanie."

"Hi Adriana...wow you've gotten so big."

"Don't remind me."

Joanie placed her hand on my round belly. "32 weeks huh?"

"Yeah, and I know for sure when they grow up they're going to be a wrestler because its been doing my signature moved inside of me. Either that or play soccer."

"So who's that father."

"Steve." I said simply Joanie eyes blinked. "Huh?"

"Steve...as in Steve Williams...Stunner stone cold."

I shot up breathing heavily...what the hell? What kind of dream was that?.

"Are you okay?" Rodney asks.

"Yeah, just kind had a weird dream. That's all." I headed to bathroom. I looked into mirror and the only fact about that dream was that I was big as a house.

"Babe? You alright?" Rodney asks again.

"Yeah, babe. I am. I'm just going to get ready so we can take the boys to Bryce's game."

"All right, I'll make breakfast."

"Okay." A hour later I got ready to leave and grabbed a couple of grapes and a bagel. "Ouch."

"You okay?" Rodney asks.

"Yeah she just kicking me."

"Well don't you want her?" Alan asks.

I has to turn my head and look at him. "What?"

"I said don't you want her?"

I looked at Rodney then back at our son. "Yeah…yeah Alan I do."

He tosses his hands up in the air. "Well then let her do it then. Stop complaining."

How in the hell do I respond to that? "You know sometimes I wonder if he's been here before."

"I want ice cream."

Rodney starts the engine. "It's breakfast you'll get ice cream later."

"Nooooo!" Randal spat.

"HEY! Don't make me come back there. Chill out." I said giving him that "Mommy mean business and she doesn't feel like being bothered with her whining toddler who is being a brat" face. "Randy, sit back."

He kicks the seat and finally sits back. I shot Rodney a look. "I'm gonna kick his little ass."

"Please don't, he's just two-"

"So? He's been acting up."

"Maybe because he known's he might not be the baby anymore." Rodney smirks.

"Yeah…whatever." Oh damn it. "Ouch!" Oh…shit my water just broke.

"What? Want me to pull-" Rodney see the expression on my face and that must've gave him a clue. "Are you serious?"

* * *

_One year later…_

"I still cannot believe you spent almost one hundred grand on her room." Joanie says as she gently placed toddler inside of her custom made crib/toddler bed. The sheets were pink with bedding decorations of zebra pink.

Adriana walks in close by her. "Yeah well this is my baby. And there are much more cutie things for girls than boys."

Jonaie nods in agreement. "Yeah I know."

Adriana kisses her daughter on the cheeks before running her hand slightly through her baby daughters auburn read hair. "It's amazing how much she looks like him."

"Yeah, she has his eyes and everything." She kisses her daughter again. "Night night baby Alana." Walking out of the room, she walks her best friend outside.

"You know I'm going to miss you. Can't believe your moving to Texas."

"Me either, all I know is LA. I grew up here and everything. And my mother and father has already found a place down there."

Joanie smiles. "I can believe it. There's no way your moving their grandkids to Austin Lakes without her."

"Yeah…Besides he said that it will be better to raise the family there." Adriana sighs. "LA is more for single people but…Texas is laid back and more family orient. I believe I'll love it there. And I'm only a few hours from Rebecca and Shawn."

"Yay. Well I better get going. Kiss the boys for me."

"I will."

_I would have given you all of my heart_

_But there's someone who's torn it apart_

_And he's taken just all that I have_

_But if you want I'll try to love again_

_Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know.._.

As Adriana checked up on her kids she made her way to her bedroom.

_The first cut is the deepest_

_Baby I knowThe first cut is the deepest_

_But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed_

_When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst_

Adriana stares at the man laying on their bed before she slowly makes her way towards him. "I missed you today."

"Same here baby." He says kissing her.

_I still want you by my side_

_Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried_

_And I'm sure gonna give you a try_

_If you want I'll try to love again, (try)_

_Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know_

"You know I'm glad were working this out baby. Things have been very difficult the past three years." Adriana said tracing the large tattoo on his left upper arm.

_The first cut is the deepest_

_Baby I knowThe first cut is the deepest_

_But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed_

_But when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst_

"Yeah, but we overcame that. It's all good. I do hate leaving the kids friends here; I guess they'll make new ones."

Adriana nods in agreement with him. "I love you."

_I still want you by my side_

_Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried_

_But I'm sure gonna give you a try_

_Cuz if you want I'll try to love again(Try to love again, try to love again)_

_Baby, I'll try to love again but I know, _

"As much drama you put me through I love you even more. I'm glad I'm with you Adriana."

The blonde looks into the eyes of her man. "I'm glad I'm with you, and I wouldn't have it any other way Rodney."

* * *

So, there you have it. I'm not proud of my action but then again I'm not perfect. I know I am a great mother, and legend in the world of wrestling. But there are things I need to get right in my relationship with my husband, and my friendship with Sasha who've I've yet to speak with. I just hope one day we can come face to face with other and talk things over. I still don't know who got their hands on that video tape nor who leaked it, but deep down I know who it was, but having no proof that bitch was innocent. And to Mark…I got love for this man even though he put me through a lot of shit. Mentally and emotionally, he wrecked me, and I still love him. He's dating that girl now Natasha I think. I hope she's the one, and I hope that he's happy. Now I'm moving to Texas with my family in tow, I'll miss California but I'm starting a new chapter in my life, drama free is what I aim to be but then again…I'm Adriana The Body…so a year from now who knows. I might be back for another sequel…


End file.
